A Beacon Lost
by preceptormyth101
Summary: After Satine's death, Obi-Wan left the Jedi and the Clone Wars. Now in the most unlikely place, Aayla Secura found the missing Jedi. However this time Obi-Wan wasn't going to run anymore. This time he would take this war into his own hands. AU Obi/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey preceptormtyh101 here. So I decided to do a Star Wars fanfic that is sorta a mixture of the TV series and the movie...maybe. Anyway this also fanfic also has another twist to it...its M rated. And not just any M-rated. Lemons and...well I guess blood and gore? though I don't find that M-rated. Anyway thanks for reading my blabbing on to the show~!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars or its ideas/characters or made it or thought of it or...you get the point. **

A Beacon Lost

Chapter 01: The Start

It smelled. It always smelled. Every time Obi-Wan entered Jabba the Hutt's domain it always smelled of smoke and trash. Every type of trash. To spoiled food on the floor to the dancing, sweaty Twi'leks girls each scantily clad as they moved their bodies sinuously around the floor, pleasing the many alien males though Obi-Wan wasn't among them. He had lost all such foolish emotions with his heart when he had found out of the Duchess of Mandalore's, Satine Kryze, death.

Obi-Wan didn't have time to dread on the past. More dancers were pouring in, signifying Jabba was close.

The people around him pressed more as they made room for the seductive Twi'leks as they danced their sexy dances. Some danced on the floor and groaned with pleasure as the males eyes watched them while others danced in pairs, stroking each others' bodies with delight. Kenobi had seen the same dances many times before. Jabba was never very creative. Never for the three years Kenobi had been here had he seen Jabba change the dances, just the dancers.

The crowd pressed closer, causing his hood to fall down. No one cared. He was a regular, trusted by Jabba and even rumored to be the right-hand man of all the most powerful Huts, though most of the time he worked with Jabba.

Obi-Wan's nose wrinkled when a particularly smelly pig alien squished next to him. "Roses and dandelions, roses and dandelions," Obi-Wan whispered quietly as he tried to remember such sweet smells in such a rank area.

The Gamorrean alien snorted something unintelligible in reply. Obi-Wan nodded and folded his arms. "Yes, I do agree. Your smell does seem to have an intoxicating aroma." The pig snorted again. "Really? Is that a new cologne? I should get some of your 'snrt' next time I need to go shopping." The pig suddenly grabbed Kenobi's hand and slipped a small item into his hand. "Thank you, I will use this cologne later." The pig's beady eyes turned to him as if asking for something. Obi-Wan nodded and gave the pig a couple of hundred credits in return. The alien snorted in acknowledgement before moving through the crowd with apparent ease, for his size and bulk cleared the way.

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the dancers after he placed the small object into his pocket. It was obvious that they were tired and overworked. He'll need to tell Jabba to get a new batch later.

As if summoned, the music changed and lights were turned on as Jabba came into the room with his silver 3PO droid. It was still unnerving to Obi-Wan how so much lard and fat could move.

The dancers ran out of his way, melding with the crowd to the males delight as many were sexually harassed or groped. Two such dancers, one a dark reddish tinge with only a silk dress that clung to her breasts due to her sweat and enticing figure while the other a turquoise color that wore a much too small, tight bra that seemed about to burst any second from her impressive bosom, came next to Obi-Wan. No one came near them. As if thanking him from keeping the dirty males away, the two dancers clung to him tightly, wiggling their bodies against his, trying to draw out a sign of enjoyment from Obi-Wan which they would take as a view of appreciation.

Jabba, his mounds of fat jiggling under the many lights, finally slithered to his perch where he could see the entire dance floor. Many of the aliens raised their glasses to him and roared in their gratitude for having them at the party. He nodded, his several chins shaking as if attacked by an earthquake, and clapped his hands, signifying the new entertainment.

More dancers as well as a frog-alien singer came out and provided the audience with a large spectacle of singing and dancing. Obi-Wan truly found it amazing and hard to understand how the crowd of testosterone could get so excited by just body movement and a string of words that held no real importance or meaning. Then again, lust was a powerful emotion.

"Master Kenobi." The said looked to the 3PO droid who had singled out in the crowd. The aliens around the Jedi dispersed away from him, except for the dancers who still clung to him, although both looked as if they wished they hadn't. "The Great Jabba the Hut wishes you to join him." Kenobi nodded in compliance.

"Tell the Great Jabba the Hut that I would be honored to be graced with his presence." Changing his gaze to the gallons of fat, the Jedi bowed his head to Jabba who laughed happily. As if by an invisible force, the crowd separated in front of him giving him a easy pathway causing more than one voice to curse something obscene.

Although walking slowly, it took only a minute for Kenobi to reach Jabba who actually smiled in greeting. The 'Great' Jabba, his voice rumbling, spoke to the robot. "The Great Jabba the Hutt hopes you will enjoy yourself while watching new entertainment." What Jabba considered 'new' was the same number and dance though this time with different dancers. As far as Obi-Wan could tell, seeing a Twi'lek, he didn't remember, kissing a second one was the same routine that had been played for years within these walls.

Kenobi shook his head. "I must apologize for my lack of obvious enjoyment. Especially since, the Great Jabba the Hutt has been a gracious host, but there are matter of certain importance which require his great scrutiny." Jabba nodded, his chins flopping, and looked to Obi-Wan in complete concentration. "We first have the dancers from the last dance and currently being... entertained by the crowd. However, unfortunate, they need to be replaced since they are unable to keep up with your refined standards." Jabba, eyeing Obi-Wan, had a thoughtful look on his face, but, after a moment of thinking, nodded anyway, seeing no harm. "I will keep them as usual with your permission of course." Jabba nodded again looking bored after just hearing the first report. He had hoped for more groundbreaking happenings. Though he would put up with the usual reports since Kenobi provided him with useful information from time to time.

"We also must discuss the slave auctions as well. Tomorrow there will be a couple of Wookies as well as Ewoks coming in." Jabba, tired to such miscellaneous reports, waved his hand in acknowledgement as he turned his attention back to the dancers who had begun to straddle the poles and rub the walls.

"The Great Jabba the Hut had foreseen this and has already preorder their shipment," the 3PO droid, also Jabba's secretary thus knowing every decision Jabba made though the memory is wiped clean every 24 hours so as to prevent the information from leaking, said mechanically.

Kenobi frowned, his beard starting to feel itchy under the oppressive heat. "No. The Great Jabba cannot buy these slaves. I have seen them for what they truly are, and they are no ordinary slaves. They are possibly bounty hunters." Jabba laughed, but was more like an earthquake as his whole body rippled.

Jabba spoke to the 3PO droid again which translated, "The Great Jabba the Hutt finds your caution unneeded. His magnificence believes that these slaves will make great sport for the Arena."

Obi-Wan sighed unable to hide his annoyance in his voice, he wish he could, but he wasn't the idol Jedi everyone thought he was. It had been so hard to please them- his master, Qui-Gon, who always heaped him with praise he never deserved, Master Yoda always had respect for his decisions that he shouldn't have receive, and Anakin who would never admit it, but Obi-Wan knew better, that he was proud to have such a 'perfect Jedi' as a master. He didn't and hadn't deserve any of it. "The Great Jabba the Hutt has seemed to forgotten about the last set of slaves that were to fight in the Arena. They, being bounty hunters of lower calibers than the ones I suspect now, almost killed him as well as the others among the Grand Council. Your status, I dully remember, fell." Jabba bristled at hearing his failure, his eyes warning Obi-Wan to go no further.

"The Great Jabba the Hutt dislikes your tone."

"The Great Jabba can dislike all he wants. If he doesn't listen to it, then I'm afraid I would be unable to protect him from this threat." While the droid translated, Jabba seemed almost afraid as Obi-Wan evenly stared at the tub of lard. Jabba knew Obi-Wan was an important asset and ally, he had already saved Jabba's life five times. If he is right again, which he is usually, then Jabba would be without a powerful ally that may turn on him by switching sides to another Hutt, and that would be devastating for Kenobi knew almost everything about Jabba's crime organization and personal life, somehow creating contacts and friends under Jabba's large eyes.

Jabba grumbled something to the droid. "The Great Jabba the Hutt will take your caution under advisement. He thanks you for such news as it will surely affect his decision."

Obi-Wan nodded, but remained expressionless. Satisfaction was hard to find him these days. "The last matter of the day is Separatists and the Republic are all now vying for new allies. The Hutt Council shall meet in a couple of months as you well know to discuss the matter and meet their diplomats. I might suggest for the Great Jabba the Hut to rethink his position among them." Although Obi-Wan didn't say it in too many words, he hoped Jabba would get the message.

While the droid translated Jabba finally noticed the dancers who both shivered under Jabba's gaze clinging to Obi-Wan. He pointed with his meaty hand and spoke to the droid angrily. "The Great Jabba the Hutt demands why these two are here instead of providing entertainment for his majestic self."

Being the objects of Jabba's ire, the two, scantily-clad dancers clung to Obi-Wan ever harder. He could feel them shaking in fear, their bodies covered in a cold sweat. Jabba the Hutt was a infamous, horrible master. "Unfortunately, these girls are now my property since you've agreed for me to get rid of them." Jabba glared at Obi-Wan whom was completely calm, not at all afraid of Jabba The Hutt decided not to make a big deal out of it. Obi-Wan had the right to claim them since Jabba had already given the word. Even if he didn't, Jabba wouldn't stop him, Obi-Wan was too great an asset to lose, at least for now.

Jabba waved his pudgy hand, the fat rolling across his arms, and turned his attention back to the other available dancers and singer who began a new number. The droid stiffly bowed to Obi-Wan. "The Great Jabba must rest." Noting the signal to leave, the Jedi nodded and bowed to Jabba before looking for the five other dancers that had been caught among the male aliens.

As Obi-Wan slowly found them among the crowd, he watched as one was stripped of her clothing, while the males unzipped their pants, revealing harden dicks. The beautiful, lithe Twi'lek girl yelled in horror and struggled to no avail as the males held her down, letting the first of them, a leathery Weequay, about to enter her.

**"ENOUGH!"** Obi-Wan shouted, using the Force to amplify his voice so that it blew back the crowd of males that held the dancers down. Like an invisible hand, the aliens were picked up and thrown across the room like rag dolls as they were caught by their comrades or simply left to hit the ground and walls, apart from the five dancers who still stood, shocked. All eyes were on him, except Jabba who clapped his hands in amusement, his body jiggling due to the impact of such lard filled arms. He did love to see the Force being used.

Obi-Wan surveyed the crowd, especially the males who had almost raped the Twi'lek slaves. Though his face was calm, he really felt disgusted that he was even the same gender as them. Instead of saying something vile at the Weequay, Obi-Wan simply said, "Sorry for interrupting the party, but my girls and I must go." He didn't need to signify his 'girls' since they were the only ones in the immediate area that were still standing. Emotionless, Kenobi walked toward the exit while Jabba laughed and clapped his hands after him. The Twi'lek girls, seeing their chance to be rid of these unpleasant fellows, followed him, happy to be away from the lustful crowd and with their bodies unsoiled.

Before he could reach the exit however, a group of twelve, armed Weequay space pirates were blocking his path. "Where are you taking our entertainment?" the leading one asked suspiciously. Every time, Obi-Wan had stopped the leathery aliens from their fun while it was getting good and each time he got away. Not this time.

Obi-Wan calmly stared at him. To say the least, the unyielding gaze was unnerving the Weequay. The Jedi's eyes would not falter and his gaze steady and unyielding, but there something more that expressed a hardened will that would not bend, the pirate leader had to look away. "These girls are mine. If you have problem, I suggest bringing it up with the Great Jabba the Hutt. I'm sure he is more than willing to hear your misplaced complaints" Obi-Wan motioned to Jabba who was busy watching another performance of singing and dancing. Although he could've used his powers to simply yell past the pirates, Obi-Wan wouldn't use the Force again it was too dangerous if another Jedi felt a disturbance by him and would start looking him.

As most of the crowd pick themselves up and turn to watch the performance, forgetting about the Jedi, the pirate leader grimaced, his eyes glued to the ground. He wanted the dancers, badly, but he didn't want them at the cost of Jabba's anger. "Fine, but Jabba won't be able to protect you forever, Ex-Jedi." The Weequay leader spat out the last word and on the floor as he made room for Obi-Wan and his slaves.

"Well when that happens I'll be sure to visit you," Kenobi, unfazed by the threat, said lightly as the last of his dancers filed out. Seeing the last one was completely naked, Kenobi gave her his brown robe which she took happily especially since it covered her from the harsh arid atmosphere outside. Kenobi thought he felt someone familiar nearby when he gave the girl his cloak. No, it was impossible. No one would find him here.

-Smooth Transition-

Aayla Secura, in her tiny black bra and tight black pants, couldn't believe her eyes as she danced next to her counterpart. She had been in guise of a slave hoping to influence Jabba with her 'skills' at the askance of the Senate, however that was only half the mission. So she never thought she would see the famous Obi-Wan standing next to the great crime lord.

_What is he doing here?_ Aayla thought as she hid herself using her partner as a shield when Obi-Wan stood next to Jabba, more than a little curious. They were talking about something, but the damn singer next to her was too loud. She had to get closer somehow.

As Aayla moved to get closer, her partner in a similar outfit stopped her by embracing her sensuously, crushing their breasts uncomfortably in between the two sweat riveted bodies. "You can't," the purple Twi'lek whispered, her voice tickling Aayla's ear, as she stroked Aayla's well-defined butt, causing shivers to go its owner's body. "The master would be displeased." Aayla was about to open her mouth in retort, but the other Twi'lek used her own mouth to shut Aayla's. Secura tried to get away, but the purple Twi'lek kept hold, wrapping her tongue around Aayla's. The damn bitch was using her lips to keep the Jedi's mouth open.

The men around them yelled for more. They were hyped up for more, too hyped up. Now Aayla couldn't get anywhere without tugging her deadweight partner as well as being watched by hundreds of eyes.

Although her lips locked, Aayla watched Obi-Wan with her eyes as he kept talking to Jabba at the same time trying to free her tongue from this harpy.

Secura's eyes lit up when she felt her partner reaching for the Jedi's pants. The slut was trying to strip her! She even had the gall to start rubbing Aayla's sweet spot.

Aayla beat her to the punch. She gave up on freeing her mouth and grabbed her partner's bra and ripped it off, showering the ground with sweat, and threw it to the ground. All eyes were on her partner for her dark purple nipples were in full display and erected as well as her sexy tan lines that gave her breasts a lighter hue of purple than the rest of her body. Aayla's partner tried to scream, but Aayla didn't let her go as she held onto her partner's arms and tripped her.

Falling to the dance floor, the slave let go of Aayla's mouth at the same time Aayla let go of her arms. She hit the colorful floor hard and was about to get up, but Aayla placed her crotch into the slave's mouth effectively shutting her up from giving away Aayla's position to Obi-Wan. The Jedi also grabbed her partner's right boob with her hand and rubbed it in circles, every once in a while twisting the nipple to cause a muffled scream from the Twi'lek under her. She placed her own hand against her crotch, pretending to rub it, and rocked back and forth. She body rolled slowly, her abs showing and her bra straining to hold her bosom in, exciting the males around them who had hoped for a complete strip show. She closed her eyes, feigning pleasure, but she kept them slightly open to see Jabba pointed at Obi-Wan's two dancers.

"What is he doing?" Aayla muttered, twisting her partner's nipple harder causing her to scream in surprise, but was muffled. Why was the Negotiator here? After so many years of Anakin's and Ahsoka's fruitless searching, why did she, someone who didn't care for him as much, find the man of interest. It hardly seemed fair for her to find him, after all Anakin and his young padawan never gave up while she just gave up about the whole ordeal.

Although no matter how unpleasant being watched by all these disgusting male aliens, Aayla had to at least pretend to be enjoying this and keep the lingering thoughts in the back of her mind.

Finally, the singer got softer. Taking advantage of the situation, Aayla strained her head trying to listen. Come on, a little closer.

She blinked as she flew through the sky, the room whirling around her. She had never seen nor heard of this before. Obi-Wan had somehow combined the Force with his voice; it had caught her completely off guard. She smashed into a group of male aliens whom were equally caught by surprise and didn't even bother catching her as she thumped into them.

Freeing herself from the tangle of limbs, Aayla tried to get up, but one of those smelly Gamorrean aliens grabbed her firm ass with a meaty hand. Reflexes taking control, she whipped around and punched hard him across the face. Holding his snout, the swine fell back in pain as she got up to her feet. It was hard being female sometimes. How did Ahsooka deal with it when Anakin starts going hormonal? Probably sends in his girlfriend.

All around her people had been lifted off their feet as well as been blown back into the crowd.

It took a minute to orientate herself, but she just saw Obi-Wan without his robe walking away from the room. So she was right. But damn. She had been so close to finding out what he and Jabba were talking about. But she couldn't help but ask herself this question, what was Obi-Wan doing here?

-Smooth Transition-

"Damn Jedi," the Weequay pirate leader spat, his saliva quickly covered by the sand, as he followed Obi-Wan and his dancers through the alleys. Obi-Wan had gone through a maze of twists and turns, that even the pirates who knew the streets like the back of their hands almost got lost. They had planned to ambush him when he was out of Jabba's home, but Kenobi somehow kept ahead at a walking pace. Although surrounded by bustling criminal activities and other such justified professions, the alleys he took, however, were always empty. He was never obstructed nor stopped by anything or anyone thus keeping his lead over his hunters.

"Come on!" the leader shouted as he saw they were finally gaining on Kenobi who had slowed down his progress along with his seven dancers. Turning the last corner, the pirate understood why. It was the Jedi's Palace, Obi-Wan's home.

"Hey why are we stopping?" one of his henchmen asked from behind. The leader surveyed his eleven men behind him, they had only brought blaster pistols. He wasn't too sure it would be enough.

"Shut up," the leader snapped, turning to the building once more. It was a large four story building that had almost no windows besides a balcony on the third story and four windows on each side of it. It was too risky to try and climb up the tall building to the balcony so the only way would be the front door. It was a normal door that looked to be voice activated.

"What are we waiting for sir?" another henchmen asked ready to shoot some Jedi and to rape some Twi'leks. The latter thought of last caused the Weequay to lick his dry lips in anticipation as well as enjoy the sensation of blood rushing to his more hormonal appendages,

"Shut up!" the leader whispered harshly. "Don't you know where this is?"

The henchmen had been whispering to one another mostly about what they would do with their soon to be new toys, but now went silent. They all heard the stories. The Jedi's Palace or Obi-Wan's Palace was a true enigma, but the known stories are that anyone who had gone in has never come out. It was generic story really like a cannibal cave or a ship-sinking cove or just some random poisonous meteor.

Yet, what gave the Palace its extra touch was that people could hear giggling and laughter as the people found the heads of the intruders in the main plaza, being eaten by various carnivorous birds and pet aliens. The eyes were always torn out, the tongue ripped in half and their scalp shaved off. But there was another rumor that kept such fools coming. One worth dying for.

"Let's go, boys!" the leader, gathering up his resolve, yelled driving away his fear at the uncomfortable thought. His men yelled in reply as they shot the door down. The leader screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran into the dark room. His men followed loyally, expecting to be cut down, but they were happily surprised. Well more than happy. More like lustfully satisfied.

Inside was almost like heaven. A red carpet was laid out before them that was surrounded by stripper poles and the strippers on them, but also led to a giant white bed in the shape of a circle. Above the poles were suspended cages that had locked up stunning Twi'leks inside who were dancing to the music that had immediately stopped when the pirates had came in. Above the pirates were also dancers who held their voluptuous bodies up by only using the colorful array of streamers.

The room was lit by multiple lights of diverse colors that blended and mixed together, making it seem like the room was a different color every couple of seconds.

"Tell me I'm dreaming," one of the henchmen whispered in awe as he let go of his gun. His weapon landed with a muffled thump against the carpet, unnoticed by its master. He stood there, staring at all the dancers who wore different outfits from tiny, blue nipple tassels to black dominatrix leather.

The captain couldn't agree more. "So both rumors are true." The other rumor had been that Obi-Wan stockpiled all the disposed dancers and based them here for his entertainment. By now he had to have at least over two hundred or even close to four hundred for all the years he's been serving the Hutts. Yet, the captain noticed there were only Twi'leks as far as the eye could see. Where were the other races of dancers?

On the bed was a light red, almost pinkish Twi'lek who wore a black eye patch around her left eye. She sat on the fluffy bed, her tattooed brain-tails almost reaching her waist, with her lean arms supporting her from behind. She adorned a furry, white robe that was tied with a equally white and furry sash at her waist, giving them a glimpse of her well-rounded, large breasts and very low cleavage. She had some kind of mark on her left breast, but it was half hidden by her robe. She stared at them, her blue colored lips pursed in curiosity.

"Well, what do we have here?" she asked, her voice surprisingly sultry, causing the Weeguays' hearts to leap in their bodies. Besides her sat other Twi'lek women whom all stared at the intruders each had eyes filled with a certain hunger that made the Weequay raiders swoon with pleasure.

The Weequay pirates stuttered. The pink Twi'lek was nothing like they had seen. She was hauntingly beautiful with delicate, rounded features, and incredibly well formed even for a Twi'lek, but in addition her fired-up eye was exotic as well as its purple pupil. She was a being that would haunt a man for all his life. A woman whose eye would suck the very life out of any living male. A woman who could steal a male's spirit and tear it up, and he would still love her.

The leader found his voice first. "W-we..." He didn't get to finish as multiple Twi'leks of varying colors surrounded him and his stunned crew, each being pulled into a different direction. The Twi'leks deftly and slyly took their guns away while tugging the slack-jawed Weequays, except for the leader who refused to let go of his, a little more cautious than his shocked crew.

"Come here," the pink one said, more of a command, courteously, batting her one eye, as two striking Twi'leks, a green and yellow one, pulled him toward her. "We must celebrate, we do not get many males around here." Although his body tingled with warmth, the Weequay captain tried keep his mind clear to think, but all the aromas from the perfume as well as the soft touch of the Twi'leks clouded his mind. It was just a celebration. He had wanted this, right? Or was it something else? He couldn't remember all of the sudden, his anger being replaced by a faint sense of bliss.

His men were each led and secluded to a different area, surrounded by at least three attending dancers. Overwhelmed, the lucky leader was led directly to the eye-catching, pink one. She was a rarity. A lithe Twi'lek with large tits were very hard to come by.

"Come sit," she implored, her voice more like an enticing purr. A large pitcher of crimson, red liquid was next to her as well as two golden cups. "Drink." She handed him a glass that had already been filled. The captain couldn't stop himself. He swallowed all of the blood-colored liquid, draining the glass to the last drop. Well satisfyingly smacking his lips, he could hear his men laughing and enjoying themselves from the giggles and teasing slaps. Maybe it was his turn.

Abruptly, he reached out for the pink Twi'lek's impressive breast, but he must have miscalculated the distance for she was beyond arm's reach. He almost fell over but caught himself at the last second, partially due to the fact that a Twi'lek behind him held him up. Regarding him due to his sudden movement, the one-eyed Twi'lek tilted her beautiful face to him, her one eye drawing him in magnetically. "Is anything wrong?" Just hearing her voice made the Weequay's body tingle with delight.

"N-no," he replied drunkenly and somewhat hesitantly. What was in that juice? It tasted sublime, yet his head was so dizzy he could hardly focus on the beauty in front of him. Beauties, he corrected himself as the liquid caused him to see multiple Twi'leks. He felt as if his head was floating in the air and that his body was warmed by a cloak of heat.

"Excellent," she said softly as she scooted closer to him, her body resonating warmth. Her face just inches away from his rubbery one caused him to feel more than a little hot. He could feel the heat rising to his face and rising in his little friend between his legs as well.

She was a goddess.

He couldn't help but gape at her breasts that were almost spilling out from her robe as she breathed heavily. "Now what may I ask did you come for?" Her words were so tantalizing and so graceful, he was afraid that he would lose control and just rape her there. He was so entranced by her that he didn't even noticed his goblet being refilled by a serving Twi'lek.

The leader knew he shouldn't tell her, but she was just a woman, right? "We came looking for the damn Jedi," he, his mind cleared due to his antipathy, answered viciously, his voice drunken, but without stutters. He raged for a bit about how the Jedi thought he was better and got all the good things, and so on and so forth. Three years of jealousy uncorked and all told to the listening Twi'lek who blinked every time he said something nasty about the Jedi. He thought it was her just being surprised at the unfairness of it all, but he was wrong.

"So you are going to try and slay him." If the leader wasn't so drunk he may have noticed the giggles had disappeared. He may also have stopped himself, but he couldn't. It was too tempting not to voice his thoughts.

"R-right! Kill, butcher, and chop him up to itty-bitty pieces so that I can feed my birds with his shit corpse!" he hollered as loud as he could, raising his golden glass in a toast, the contents dribbled over his hand from his hearty shake. For a second, he regained his senses due to the ice-cold liquid on his hand that slightly sobered him on. Surveying around him, he studied the stares of the surrounding dancers. They were those of hatred, not excitement. He also noticed his men or the lack of. Where were they? What had happened to their laughter and excitement?

"So you wish to kill Master Kenobi?" His heart leaping in his chest for an entirely different reason this time, the leader turned around to see the pink Twi'lek staring at him with the same hate as the rest of the Twi'leks.

Holding his breath, the Weequay didn't answer, still looking for some sign of his men. A cold sweat went down his spine as he felt the glares from the dancers, the hairs standing on the back of his neck...wait he didn't have any. The beauties were like tigers ready to pounce on him, waiting for him to make a wrong move.

Giving up on finding his men, he then moved his eyes forward as he slowly reached for his pistol. All he needed to do was grab it and place it against the Twi'lek in front of him and use her as a hostage.

Before he could he even put a hand on it, one of the ribbon dancers quietly lowered herself from behind him and casually stole the pistol from its holster. His fingers grasping, the Weeguay's hand grabbed thin air, his eyes in shock. He heard someone laughing above him. The leader took a moment to look up, curious to see who had done it. The dancer had wound herself up, out of his arms reach and was laughing at him, taunting him by dangling the gun barely out of his reach.

"No one shall touch him." Feeling the animosity raging toward him, the Weeguay looked back at the hauntingly beautiful Twi'lek. His head angled at a perfect forty-five degree, he felt a cold piece of metal slitting his throat. It was a small, curved dagger. His body felt cold as his lifeblood poured from his neck. Although he tried to stem it with his hands, there was too much gushing out from his neck. Struggling to get some aid, he sluggishly fell off the bed and onto the ground with a heavy thump, his body twitching as the last of his conscience faded. Pushing his head up weakly, he was able to look up one last time. The pink one's crest. It was a the Jedi's order emblem, upside-down.

"Damn you," the Weequay rasped out with his last breath, the last of his blood squirting onto the carpet. The pink Twi'lek threw the knife away, the disgusting liquid from the incredibly annoying and ugly alien coated it.

"Naarva?" Warmth overcoming her body at the sound of Kenobi's voice, the pink one looked to Obi-Wan who had been watching the whole charade from a one-sided mirror in the room twenty feet behind the bed. He had walked out from the room with the seven dancers each wide-eyed at the spectacle. They had needed to see this to erase the horror of almost being raped, especially the one who clung to Obi-Wan who wore his robe. Those males were the ones that embodied the horror of such a crime. "What was that?"

Naarva smiled, her face free of tension. After listening to that incredibly rude man, it was good to hear Obi-Wan's voice. "It was what you taught me. Divide and Conquer." True to the tactic, the other eleven Weequay were all dead, expertly slit in the throat by other dancers who sheathed away their knives. It amazed Obi-Wan, an expert Jedi, how they wore such little clothing, yet still be able to hide weapons. Each one carried the same mark as Naarva on their breast.

Kenobi rubbed the back of his head, a little uncomfortable with the fact that twelve dead bodies were in his house though it wasn't the first time. "Yes...but I had hope you would spare the carpet." It was true. The carpet was stained with the Weequays' yellow blood and now looked unnaturally like something else Kenobi wouldn't care to say. Naarva shrugged unconcerned seeing it had nothing to do with herself.

"It gives it color." Kenobi shook his head. True it was a white furry floor surrounding the red was more of a pathway to the bed, but he didn't want it stained with yellow blood. Red to match maybe, but not yellow.

"Right," Kenobi commented, stretching out the word doubtfully as he sighed, his hand over his face in frustration. "Just remove the bodies at least." He didn't need to ask for the bodies had disappeared already, probably by some of the dancers from early. Although addressed to Naarva, she didn't deem it her duty to.

With a tilt of her head, Naarva motioned for a grey Twi'lek dancer wearing only two straps that failed to cover almost any part of her body except for her 'female parts', to come over. "Let me introduce Yura. She will be your guide for the tour around your home, should you wish to stay with us." Opening his mouth, Obi-Wan had wanted to do that himself, but the girls were whisked away by Yura before he could say anything. He also noticed that many of the dancers were watching him, waiting for him.

"Alright, go ahead." The dancers went to their various positions, some straddling the poles, others aerial spinning in the air, and some dancing in front of him without any clothing, their breasts bouncing in the light with sweat trickling down their petite bodies. The music started up again, making it seem like the whole place was a strip club...oh wait it kind of was.

Obi-Wan sat down on the bed with Naarva who grabbed his arm, pressing it against her large tits. The large orbs were heavenly soft, but Obi-Wan could feel the hardness of her nipples through her supple white robe. She rested her head against his broad shoulder, watching two Twi'lek dancers, one yellow and the other orange, try to do their best to make Obi-Wan notice them. Slithering against one another, they rubbed against each other with oil, their bodies glistening in the light, but Obi-Wan, his thoughts elsewhere, seemed to stare past them. They rubbed their bodies together even harder, eliciting a pleasured moan from each of them that would have lesser men on their knees, but still Obi-Wan would not pay attention to their erotic dancing.

"Master Kenobi." Snapped out of his thoughts, Obi-Wan turned to Naarva. Finally, he, his eyes pure, looked at her. She still couldn't get rid of the sense of feeling dirty just by being near the dead Weequays, but Obi-Wan's gentle gaze stopped her agitation.

"Naarva, I told you already I'm not your master. Just call me Obi-Wan," the 'master' replied softly as he draped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her warmly, but not flirtatiously nor suggestively. Wanting more than just comfort, Naarva grabbed his other arm and held it tightly in front of her. At that moment Obi-Wan was hers, not her fellow dancers, not to the Jedi Council that plagued his memories, nor the Satine ghost, but hers.

"Fine. Obi-Wan," Naarva said, conceding for now, "I am feeling unnaturally hot."

Worried, Obi-Wan eyes widen, searching for any symptoms. "Where? Are you alright?" He stared at her trying to discern her illness. Could have been the Weequays? Did they had some sort of disease?

Done with his search of her body, his eyes were on her face when she stopped him, "Not there." Tugging his hand delicately yet persistently, she slipped his calloused hand into her white robe, guiding him to her hot, right breast. "Here." Kenobi, although against the thought did not stop her, sighed, a little flustered and exasperated.

"Right now?" Oh Kenobi, anytime is a good time.

"Now." Without warning, Naarva stood up and grabbed his armor. With vigor and vim, she tore it off piece by piece until he was completely naked, his cock hanging limply. Naarva was going to fix that. She needed it. She needed to feel clean. She needed his giant cock inside her pussy, rubbing away the dirt.

Slowly undoing her white robe's sash in an attempt to entice Obi-Wan, her only article of clothing fell to the floor; her incredible body was in full display. The robe may have shown her cleavage, but it failed to accent her breasts. To be honest, Kenobi have never seen such large ones. To call them large was an understatment. They were more akin to two round mountains. He had to use both of his hands **mostly** cover one. Her thick, inch-long nipples were a dark red that only intensified her beauty. Her hips were wide that accented her equally wide ass, her slim, long legs with tight thighs smooth and firm, and her long, supple backside that seemed to go on forever. Truly an alien of beauty.

"Naarva." The said ignored him as she, although taking the initiative, tentatively pulled him to the edge of the fluffy bed. He was still her master, and he needed to be treated with respect."I'm tired and I need sleep for the slave auction tomorrow."

Naarva looked at Obi-Wan, her one eye told him politely to shut up. Why do men never understand these things? "Then this will make you sleep better." Naarva suddenly bent in front of Obi-Wan, her large jugs jiggling, sexily. With her delicate hands, she grabbed Obi-Wan's cock and rubbed it back and forth with quick small strokes, warming the appendage. Although Obi-Wan said he didn't want to, his dick was of a different mind.

Although used to watching his cock grow, Naarva, surprised as ever, watched as it grew to reach almost a foot in height. It was wide enough that she could barely grab it with both of her hands and his balls were each almost the size of the her fist. Unable to contain herself, Naarva shivered in delight and anticipation, thinking of how much he would make her feel 'clean'.

"Please enjoy yourself, Obi-Wan." Without a another word, Naarva stopped stroking his shaft and grabbed the front of her massive breasts. trying to envelop them around his cock. Naarva was completely and pleasantly surprised when she saw his dick still three inches above her giant tits. Naarva licked her lips. She caressed his dick with her tits, slowly, but with long strokes. Obi-Wan didn't respond until the fifth stroke in which he unconsciously bucked his hips forward, slamming his balls into the bottom of her breasts causing them to delightfully shake.

Naarva smiled as she saw Obi-Wan closing his eyes in pleasure, his neck arched back. Serving him with her tits, she loved to see him so pleasured. "Let me titfuck your giant dick senseless." Giving his consent, Obi-Wan nodded, his senses completely gone as he could only focus on the incredible softness, but tight feeling of her tits rubbing against his cock. With renewed vigor and lust, Naarva tighten her grip and sped up her strokes, so fast that any observers would have thought she was on a vibrating chair.

Her breasts were heavenly soft yet also hellishly tight. Obi-Wan could feel his cock chafing against them, begging to let loose his seed. They were so warm, very warm.

Each time her breasts came down, they were met by a meaty thwak from Obi-Wan's balls. All the dancers could hear the two love-making even with the music on and were doing their most not to stare, but every one of them couldn't help it. Still, they danced and were rewarded with Obi-Wan's gaze as he felt lust creeping into his body from the titfuck and the alien beauties' exotic dances, from striping to pole dancing, that would have left many men pleading for reprieve.

Warmth rising through his body, Obi-Wan could feel his dick twitching as Naarva suddenly stopped using her incredible tits and engulfed his cock's head with her mouth, trying to deep throat it. Yet, it was too much no matter how willing she was. Naarva pulled her head back needing air. Feeling Naarva's grip loosen around his giant cock, Obi-Wan took advantage of her momentary weakness.

"Naarva." Frowning at herself at being unable to please her 'master' more, the said looked up. With incredible quickness, Obi-Wan carefully picked her up and laid her across the bed. Obi-Wan could feel his dick stir for more at the sight of such a beautiful creature. Feeling the warm, soft skin under his hands, he turned her around, her light red ass waving in the air for him.

Lustfully impatient, Naarva wiggled her ass, jiggling enticingly, again and sultrily moaned for his huge cock. Unable to contain himself, Obi-Wan grabbed her thick ass cheeks roughly, his hands digging into her skin, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. She could feel the tip of his impressive head come into contact with her pussy, she took a deep breath readying herself. Taking a pause, Obi-Wan shoved his entire twelve inch length into her hot body, his tip reaching into her womb.

Naarva yelped in surprise and in pleasurable pain. The pink Twi'lek loved it. It was like almost having a monster inside her vagina. It stretched her pussy wide and pounded her womb like some sort of animal. It was a thorough cleaning to say the least.

"Fuck!" Naarva screamed in enjoyment. "Fuck my little pussy!" Obi-Wan pulled his hips back until only the tip of his head was inside of Naarva. Addicted to his cock, Naarva wiggled, bodily imploring for Obi-Wan to enter her. Obi-Wan rammed his large dick into her wet pussy, harder than last time causing her entire body to jiggle. Naarva was happy that she was soaking wet for if she wasn't the Twi'lek wasn't too sure if she could take it. "S-so huge...too much...I-i'm going to cum." Obi-Wan didn't pay attention as he repeated the process again and again. He at first started slow, but he quickly built up so that his body was always in motion.

Every time he moved, a small moan escaped from Naarva. It was wonderful. She could feel her conscience fading. No...she will see this to the end. "Fuck me harder, master. Fuck me upside and down with your cock. Rip my pussy apart and fuck my little cunt again and again. Rape my brains out, please, master, and make me your bitch." She knew it was more than rude, but it just was too much for her to contain.

"Alright, but stop calling me master will you," Obi-Wan replied lightly, a little surprised by her lack of polite words.

Even with all his Jedi training, Obi-Wan could feel a beast from within trying to break free. It wanted to screw self restraint and fuck that pussy until she was begging for him to stop. Obi-Wan harnessed that beast. He would get rid of all his stress of all his fears by fucking her senseless. No more worries, no more fears, just him and her, slamming his cock until her butt cheeks were glowing red.

She was so tight and it felt so good as his dick grinded with the insides of her. Her pussy was hotly sucking his dick as he slammed back down. It was if her body was trying to engulf him in a sea of pleasure that coursed through both their bodies.

Pleasure shooting through her, Naarva screamed lustfully for more as she was grinded against the bed, her hard nipples rubbing against the sheets in delightful ways. Naarva clawed at the sheets, her thoughts swirling in her head with only one thing in mind, 'Fuck me more'. She needed him to clean her inside and out or she won't be able to feel sanitary.

Suddenly Obi-Wan let go her plentiful butt cheeks, much to Narva's disappointment, and lightly held onto her braintails. Naarva felt an electric shock go through her body as he rubbed her braintails lightly. It felt so good! Like every molecule in her body was being electrified, and all her senses were at their peak. Numbed with pleasure, she could hear Obi-Wan's grunts as he forced his cock into her womb, she could feel the sweat trickle down her spine and fall off as her body was shaken by Obi-Wan's movement, she could smell the precum coming from Obi-Wan. She felt so alive.

The Jedi softly pressed down on the tails causing to Naarva arch her back in pleasure. With a sudden energy fueled by desire, her body rose from the bed and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Obi-Wan lifted her with his cock as she panted in exhilaration with each stoke. He used her braintails as reins so he could push his dick in farther as he slammed his cock into her cervix.

"I-I'm...going to...fuck...come...too good...soon!" Obi-Wan changed to short quick strokes that were as strong as the ones before causing to Naarva to reach her climax sooner than expected. "FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" True to her word, Naarva came multiple times, but Obi-Wan didn't stop as she slumped to the bed in exhausted bliss. Obi-Wan brought his dick out from inside her and turned her around so that she was staring at him with her one purple eye. She was panting, her giant chest falling up and down as sweat glistened her body, her legs askew. Temptation got the better of Obi-Wan who knew he should stop, but it was her fault for having such a bombshell body.

Obi-Wan moved her legs out of the way by placing them on his shoulders as he entered her again this time with renewed force. Her brain unable to take in all the sensations, Naarva moaned in pleasure, "So...good."

With hard thrusts, Obi-Wan moved his hips around, feeling all around inside her.

"Oh fuck...don't stop...fuck me like a bitch." Obi-Wan complied as he brutally shoved his dick in again and again. Naarva begged for more. She stared up to Obi-Wan's eyes. She could see them finally looking at her instead of through her. It was good for Obi-Wan to finally look at her. Almost as good was her hips convulsing from another orgasm.

"Can't...stop...oh, fuck...cumming...fuck me raw!" Naarva yelled, her sultry voice rising once more, as Obi-Wan again grabbed her braintails. He massaged them so that her whole mind seemed to be fuzzy but enjoyable. Her vision began to blur. Her senses seem to dull, but she could still feel the giant dick tearing her apart and ripping her pussy.

The bed creaked and bounced as Obi-Wan continued to rape Naarva's pussy. Letting go of the braintails Obi-Wan twisted her erected dark red nipples hard. Naarva arched her head back in pleasure.

Obi-Wan could feel his dick straining and his balls throbbing. "Alright, Naarva I'm cumming to."

With the last vestiges of her logical mind, Naarva stared at him as her hands gripped the sheets hard, trying to burn the memory of his face inside her mind. "Inside...please cum inside..." At the words, Obi-Wan grimaced painfully. Narva had tried, but she knew Obi-Wan still wouldn't come inside her. Why didn't he? It was odd for usually men would take any chance to come inside her, at least in her experience they always wanted to except Obi-Wan, the only man she wished he would come inside her.

Trying to get in as many strokes as possible before he came, Obi-Wan grunted loudly as he thrust into her, hammering Naarva's womb savagely. Naarva couldn't feel her hips as Obi-Wan fucked her up. Finally, Obi-Wan slammed his entire length and balls into her. Naarva screamed in bliss, but was disappointed when Obi-Wan slid out of her at the last second and came all over her body. Globs of semen flying everywhere, her tits were covered in the white liquid as well as her stomach. He even reached her face.

Thankfully, she had her mouth open as a glob fell in. It tasted salty, but it was so good. She seductively licked it off her lips and slowly used her fingers to clean off as much as she could before popping it into her mouth.

Obi-Wan stared at her, his breathing only slightly ragged. She looked like she had just been in an avalanched. The beast within him whispered how she should be like this all the time. She should be on her hands and knees with his semen all over her face begging for more. They could do this every day. Before he could take the words back, Obi-Wan whispered, "Your mine." Although Obi-Wan didn't know, Naarva heard him perfectly. She may be his, but he was also hers.

Seeing the massive white feast, nearby dancers came to the bed and wanted a piece of his semen. They all tried to lap it off of Naarva who wanted to drink it all herself.

"Master," she said as she fended off a Twi'lek who had wanted to suck some from her breast. Giving up, Naarva was sucked and licked by at least seven different dancers who cleaned her body thoroughly with their tongues and slim fingers. "That was incredible."

Obi-Wan shrugged, regaining control of himself. "It was nothing." Inside he chided himself for losing control. How could he have lost control? He used to be a Jedi! He should understand the code...but he found a new one, reminding himself. A new code. A new way of life.

Pushing away such thoughts, he was now done and could go to sleep. He waited for the dancers to move from his bed, but they all were staring at his muscled hips and licking their lips. "What?" Obi-Wan looked down and groaned.

Naarva was wrong from before. It was going to be a long sleepless night.

End

**Well that is done. So I hoped you enjoy this fanfic and yeah...R&R...please. I know some was pretty impossible, but it's fiction for a reason people! Anyway this is preceptormyth101 signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey preceptormyth101 here again. So I've been thinking...is my writing weird? I mean I know people have different writing styles but still people say I write archaic...-_- I don't believe them...perhaps. Anyway time for the show~!**

**Also I would like to thank A Revanchist and 12scoeri who both reviewed on my first chapter. Kudos to you guys! I know people hate to review, I sure do, but I'm lazy :P, but thanks you two, I appreciate it. **

Chapter 02: The New Girl

Obi-Wan sighed tiredly. Last night was...long to say the least. He barely even got a wink of sleep. Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to get rid of his weariness. The auction was starting and he needed to focus.

The auction house was actually the Arena. It resembled the old structure called the Coliseum from some backland planet years ago. Although a large structure, only the first couple of rows were taken up by the multitude of slave buyers that varied from race to race. Obi-Wan himself had a front row seat. Many, however, wondered aloud why the Jedi was here. He almost never came to slave auctions unless he was with Jabba the Hutt who wasn't here at the moment.

A Weequay captain stepped into the middle of the auction house. His feet crunched the sand as he walked. "Welcome to the auction house, aliens and microorganisms. Today we have a special gift for you. Our first item is a group of Wookies and Ewoks who have just arrived." The 'items' were filed out, their hands chained by plasma cuffs, by two Weequays. "These are strong warriors who killed six of my best men," the captain continued as he paced in front of the aliens, flexing his muscles to point out the strength of the beasts. "They are ferocious, but are sturdy and make great for bodyguards and laborers. Who shall have them?"

"Twenty credits," Obi-Wan said, putting up two fingers. Many were surprised that Obi-Wan had betted. They had assumed he was only here to watch and report to Jabba. Dear, today was full of surprises.

"Thirty!" A voice called from the crowd.

"Fifty!"

"Fifty-five!"

"One-hundred," Obi-Wan said suddenly. It was a bold move and most of the buyers were not willing to pay for that much for a couple of Wookies and Ewoks. Though Obi-Wan felt almost an obligation to them, he had to keep his eyes on the prize.

"Two-hundred," a 3PO said from just a couple of seats away from Kenobi. Obi-Wan looked toward his opposition. It was another Hutt who was being fanned by Twi'lek girls as well as being served refreshments and live 'snacks' who also had a dozen Gammorrean guards. Obi-Wan knew that Hutt. It was Yavar the Hutt Jabba's nephew.

"Three-hundred," Obi-Wan bided. He knew Yavar was also looking for the main prize as was Obi-Wan. Precautions had been taken.

"Four-hundred."

"Five-hundred." Obi-Wan knew it was getting steep. After paying that one Gammorrean alien off yesterday, he didn't have a great about of money left.

"Five-hundred and fifty."

The captain waited for Obi-Wan who waved his hand. "I admit defeat." The captain announced the results to the relieved crowd who had expected a fight to ensue for the slaves. The Hutt laughed as he pointed at Obi-Wan, perhaps accusing him of cowardice, but the Jedi seemed to have a small knowing smile. Besides serving a Hutt as bodyguards or as miners was much better than fighting in the Arena where every day a fighter were against unbeatable odds with no chance of survival, at least in the mines they had a chance to escape and bodyguards were treated very well.

The proceedings went on with money changing hands. Obi-Wan always betted on each one, but Yavar the Hutt was right on his heels. And each time Obi-Wan tried to buy a slave the Hutt always won. Most of the crowd, even knowing they would be unable to purchase a slave, watched the two competitors with interest for no matter what slave, the two always seemed to reach five-hundred fifty credits with the Hutt winning. It was like watching a duel of vultures seeing which one would get the meat after a hard struggle of nipping and scratching.

Obi-Wan, though, was in no hurry. He waited, waited for his chance to strike.

The sun beaded down on them. Obi-Wan pulled his hood up, covering his eyes from the sunlight, but it also hid his face from prying eyes. Even though he had worked for Jabba for three years, many still didn't recognize his face, but only his signature brown robe.

After giving the Hutt a couple of human slaves, it came down to the main event. "Now my friends we have a special treat today! Today we have a **Togruta**!" The audience was silent. A Togruta...a Togruta was highly sought after for they were exotic beauties if female and great warriors if males. However they were most sought after for their useful echolocation horns that made them fantastic guard dogs. They were hard to come by though since they always fought and hunted together, so it was almost impossible to get one alone.

"Most of you know that Togrutas are secluded folks who live in tribes and would rather die than be captured," the captain said as he described the famed warriors. "But today we have a warrior of the Na'wal Tribe." A naked red Togruta woman was led out. Her montrals had a spiraling pattern as did her long four headtails that reached past her breasts. Her eyes' white pigment was more like eye shadow than her natural skin. She had high, perky tits, with multiple scars stripped across her lean, muscled stomach, probably from hunting some beasts. The scars only enhanced her mysterious presence. She was taller than Obi-Wan by a good seven inches and her long legs were taut with muscle. She stared at the crowd with her surprisingly exotic red eyes like evaluating prey she was about to hunt and kill. She especially glared at the Hutt who laughed as he waved to her. If she was out of her chains, the Togruta would have probably try to kill them all on the spot. "Bidding is open."

"Five-hundred fifty," Yavar the Hutt said immediately for any other bets, expecting an easy win. This was a valuable prize. If he gave the rare girl to Jabba, then surely Yavar's position would rise.

Obi-Wan smiled secretively seeing his trap sprung. "Seven-hundred and fifty." The crowd was shocked. They had expected an easy victory from the Hutt, but Obi-Wan had shock them. The Hutt grimaced. He should've known the Jedi had a trick up his sleeve. The damn Jedi had him bet on all the previous engagements so that Obi-Wan could pick the cream of the crop without the Hutt being able to bet higher than six-hundred for that was all his money left. Yavar tried to cool off his frustration by smacking a nearby Twi'lek slave with a loud snap. He had broken her neck though he didn't seem to notice as the body was dragged away from him, her fellow slaves frighten that they may be next.

The auction closed with the last girl. Many of the aliens around Obi-Wan had suddenly disappeared as Yavar came slugging by with his entourage. Obi-Wan didn't stand when Yavar stopped behind him, but he did turn to regard him. Yavar to say the least was very similar to his uncle but the most notable difference was his body was almost twice as small as Jabba's, not a good statue symbol among the Hutts. The bigger a Hutt is the more likely they will succeeded.

"Grand Yavar the Hutt congratulates you on your victory," the 3PO translated in a female voice. "He hopes to repay you back for such a riveting time."

Obi-Wan could feel Yavar's emotions and they were all but happy. Obi-Wan sensed a feeling of being cheated and revenge. It was black, blending with Yavar's heart. "I am humbled and I hope to play this out again once more." Yavar must have ignored him for the Hutt slugged by without a word from the 3PO.

Kenobi stood up, his legs a little cramped from sitting all day on such an uncomfortable stone bench.

"Master Jedi?" a voice said from behind him.

"Ex-Jedi," he replied as he let down his hood. He turned to the slaver Weequay captain who had the Togruta on a leash made of rope with her hands still chained.

"Master Kenobi. Thank you for your patronage." The captain held his hand out. Kenobi shook the Weequay's hand, feeling a thousand credits chip falling into his hand. The captain smile knowingly while Kenobi returned it with a pleasant expression, both benefiting from this arrangement. "I hope to see you again soon." The captain gave Kenobi the rope, letting him lead the Togruta who seemed to want to bite someone's head off. "Watch your fingers."

Kenobi shrugged unconcerned. The Togruta spat at him. "Well at least she isn't talkative."

-Smooth Transition-

Obi-Wan walked out from the Arena with the Togruta in tow. Outside was a small bazaar that attracted crowds of people who wished to see the exotic goods from all around the world. Some shops carried weapons while others ferocious pets that Obi-Wan wasn't too sure if they were exactly safe to buy.

It was definitely windy, striking the dirt up. Obi-Wan looked at his newly bought slave who was the talk of the crowd as random passer-bys enjoyed her beauty. She was squinting her eyes to avoid the sand particles, but even so her body wasn't as protected. It stung every time the wind whipped up the gravel like a couple of bugs biting her.

"Why didn't they give you any clothes I will never know," Obi-Wan wondered curiously.

The Togruta spat in reply at his feet, the icky goo quickly disappeared covered by the sand. "Go to hell," she cursed simply. Her voice reminded him of Shaak Ti, calm and restrained, but instead of a cold lining it was like a bit of heat entered her soft voice.

Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm not too sure they want me back. My membership expired years ago." Kenobi, seeing the exotic alien unwilling to reply, took off his robe and stood next to her though he was afraid it would be a little small on her as his eyes ran own her body, doing rough estimates in his head.

She opened her eyes fully and lowered her gaze at him, her eyes boring right through him as if she wanted to rip his head off. In all honesty, she probably did. "I don't need your pity."

Kenobi smiled suddenly, though it felt to her condescending even though she was much taller than him."Then you just need the jacket." He wrapped her in his robe, before turning around, though it didn't cover the legs, only to her upper thighs, it fully protected everything else.

The Togruta watched him, not hatefully, but warily. She had been cold even with the sun beading down on her from the lack of clothing, but with the jacket she felt warm. Why give it to her, a slave?

"Let's go." They both proceeded into the crowd Obi-Wan leading her with the leash lightly, but unnoticed to them there were a couple of shadows behind them, waiting for the chance to strike.

-Smooth Transition-

It didn't take them very long to reach Obi-Wan's house. Truthfully, when they got there, the Togruta had expected something more like a large mansion where she would be kept in a cage for the rest of her life used as some sort of alarm anytime some kind of assassin came by. When she went inside it was far worse.

Obi-Wan yawned as the Togruta tried to run out of the house, desperation spurred her on, but struggle as hard as she liked she couldn't get away. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile, sometimes using the Force was alright.

The Togruta gave up, her energy fading. She took a deep breath before turning back to the dancers who had kept up their routines without hesitation. Though disgusted, the carnivorous alien was surprised at how strong the Twi'leks were as they could hold themselves up on poles with only their hands or be able to flips and turn with ease.

"What are they doing?" the horned alien asked as she watched Twi'leks danced passionately to the music. Obi-Wan was quietly happy for she was talking more and most of the time it wasn't cussing him out.

"Training," Obi-Wan answered, his eyes scanned the area until he found Naarva who was lounging on the bed again to the untrained eye, but Obi-Wan noticed her watching the dancers with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Training? Trying to be a slut is training?" The longest sentence that she had said all day and the only one that Obi-Wan didn't want to hear.

Obi-Wan tugged her hard by the leash, causing a yelp to escape from her lips. He had tugged her low enough so that his cold eyes were locked with hers. Surprisingly enough, she stared right back at him, her gaze never wavering. "They are not sluts. They are my family." Obi-Wan relaxed his grip, letting the Togruta to stand upright, coughing from being unexpectedly choked. "Naarva!"

Naarva looked to Obi-Wan and waved, but stopped in mid-swing as she noticed the Togruta. The two exotic aliens shared a brief glance, but it was enough for them to hate each other at first site.

Kenobi, a male, didn't take notice of the small exchange between the two as he gently tugged his new prize to Naarva. He stopped short of the bed for Naarva sat on the edge and gave him a quick hug, though she glared at the Togruta whom returned it equally. Why was such a filthy savage standing next to the gallant Obi-Wan? She couldn't help, but disapprove of such a beast. The Togruta looked dirty, smelled like dirt, seemed like dirt, and most of all had little to no manners though of course that was only by first glance, talking to it would make her opinion drop even lower.

Obi-Wan broke the hug. "Naarva, this is..." Obi-Wan motioned for his new slave to help him.

The Togruta stayed silent. Obi-Wan sighed. Shaak Ti wasn't this stubborn, so why is this one? Obi-Wan closed his eyes, seeking the Force to feel her emotions. He took a small glimpse into her thoughts and came up with the name.

"Her name is Beela." Beela glowered at Obi-Wan for finding out her name she didn't wish to provide. "Beela this is Naarva and she'll be teaching you all you need to know if you join us of course." Naarva blinked at Obi-Wan. Great...she gets the savage.

"If?" Beela asked lightly her soft rude voice annoying Naarva. Why can't a savage have at least one good manner.

Obi-Wan shrugged evenly. "Later, Naarva would you be so kind as to show her to her room on the third floor?"

Naarva shook her head. "Unfortunately I need a private word with you, Yura should be able to, however." As if summoned by her name, the said dancer appeared out of nowhere besides Beela who wasn't shocked in the slightest to Obi-Wan's interest. Most of the time Yura got the jump on everyone, including him once in a while, but apparently Beela's inherent echolocation horns were quite useful.

Obi-Wan handed Yura the rope who was completely silent as she led Beela away from the two and into a connecting room where the stairs were.

"She's not going to join us, Master," Naarva commented as he sat down next to her on the bed. Although Naarva still found it annoying that the savage was in their household, she still respected the strength she saw in the beast's eyes. Strong, raw, but strong.

Obi-Wan ignored her for a second, his gaze wandering to the carpet. "Oh look, the stains are gone!" If she wasn't going to listen to his words, actions were much more appropriate.

"Master...Obi-Wan." It confused Naarva why he wouldn't allow her to call him by his title. He was her master and she was his slave, so what was the problem?

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked his eyes staring innocently at her. Naarva crossed her arms under her impressive bosom, covered by her white robe, finding it a suitable way to express her annoyance.

"The savage named Beela...she is not ready to become one of us."

"Master Yoda once told me, the most unsuitable is sometimes the best suited."

Naarva held back her sigh. Why was her master so hung up on the beast? "She is-," Naarva started but didn't get to finished as she noticed one of the dancers messing up. "Khura! Two steps to the right not the left and then a turn. Remember no one will help you if you mess up again!" Khura nodded embarrassed at being reprimanded in front of all her peers and Obi-Wan, though none were surprised by it Khura was difficult to train. Naarva's attention shifted back to Obi-Wan. "She is strong and she seems to be able to fight, but she is not one of us." Naarva didn't specify 'us'. The Twi'leks or Obi-Wan's girls, Obi-Wan wasn't too sure since Naarva seemed to always mix the two.

"She's-" Obi-Wan didn't get another word as a scream came from the third floor. He could hear a heavy thump and feet slapping against the sand from the outside. A moment later, Yura ran down the stairs to the two of them. Everyone had stopped their training, waiting for Yura to speak which she rarely did.

"She ran didn't she?" Obi-Wan asked Yura who nodded, sweat pouring down her braintails. Not unexpected, but he wished Beela didn't have to jumped from the third floor, it was dangerous. "Perfect." Sarcastic Obi-Wan moved toward the exit.

"You're going after her?" Naarva asked from the bed, her voice harsh at the idea at helping a savage.

Obi-Wan made it to the newly installed door, before turning around. "She's family."

-Smooth Transition-

Beela winced as she landed from on the ground. Jumping from the third floor wasn't her smartest idea, but at least she got away from that whorehouse and that creepy human. That Obi-Wan really unnerved her to say the least. He was definitely a prey to watch out for, but he would be a good challenge.

Modest Beela, being a competent hunter, tracker, warrior, pilot, chef, etc, was able to follow their tracks back through the alleys without much trouble even though she was running, her arms stretched out from behind her as her lugs pumped back and forth. But the robe slowed her down. She really wished she could have tossed it, but it was the only thing that hid her nakedness, damn her weakness.

Turning the alley Beela wasn't paying attention as she slammed into a Gammorrean guard that was just slightly smaller than herself, but much larger in girth and size. Beela fell to the ground, as she looked up to the six porcine aliens who stood in front of her, snorting.

The one she bumped into grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to her feet. He tugged her, apparently wanting her to follow him, but Beela didn't have the patience nor the time to comply especially to such weak prey.

Beela wrenched her hand away, much to the Gammorrean's annoyance.

Seeing her not going to come quietly, the Gammorrean hefted his axe from the sheathe over his shoulder and ran his finger across the blade, staring with his black beady eyes at Beela the whole time. "You come or chop chop." It was apparent that the Gammorrean barely had an understanding of the normal language.

Beela didn't answer as crouched down, readying herself for her victim, her powerful legs taut with strain. The Gammorrean, hearing no answer, swung a light blow that would have only stunned Beela who didn't have the same sentiments.

She jumped toward the Gammorrean before he even started to swing his weapon. Being slightly taller, Beela had to bend slightly to reach the pigs neck. She took a bite, causing the alien to squeal in pain and shudder as she dug her fangs deep into his neck, green blood flowed from her mouth. It sounded like a slaughterhouse and the pig continued to squeal pitifully, trying to wiggle his way away from the hunter's mouth, but she wouldn't let up. She felt triumphant, hearing the squealing of the pig, his screams were like sweet nectar, causing her to shiver. She loved to hear her prey scream.

Thankfully, one of the pig's comrades came up from behind and tried to spear Beela. Beela, predicting the move, used her chew toy as a shield and rammed him into his ally's spear much to the user's horror. She let go and spat the green blood and flesh from out of her mouth in disgust. It was nasty, like tasting burnt garbage, but she still felt satisfied with the kill, it was very thorough if she said so herself as the pig wiggled futilely the last of his conscience fading along with the blood from his body.

She didn't waste time, unlike the five Gammorreans who were in shock, and tried to pick up the dropped axe. It was very heavy, too heavy for her lithe arms, but it was the only weapon she had though she wished she had her trusty hunting spear, notched with multiple kills, but it had been taken from her when she had been captured. It took all her strength just to pick up the war-axe and valuable seconds were lost.

She hadn't notice the first of the Gammorreans charging at her until the last second in with her echolocation horns. She ducked quickly under the axe blow, just a hair away from taking her head off. The Togruta gritted her teeth in focus and she brought the axe up and slammed it against the pig's big toe who leapt up in pain, howling, holding it while bouncing on the other foot. Beela scolded herself for being so weak that she couldn't even handle a couple of smelly swine heads. These prey were barely worth the hunt.

Hefting the axe again, Beela swung it wildly giving up on technique and focusing all on brute force as it connected with the swine's belly, opening it up. The pig squealed even louder than his dead companion, who had stopped moving, as his intestines fell from out of his stomach. Trying to gather his in falling entrails, the Gammorrean didn't even see the axe coming down on his head.

Beela panted as she picked up the bloody green axe once more, though she grinned these fools were too slow. However the axe was too heavy for someone of her stature to keep swinging or long and she couldn't drop it for it was her only defense against the numerable swine aliens. If only it was one-on-one she could take these weakling down. Why couldn't she be stronger? She needed strength.

The other four Gammorreans finally were working together, trying to flank her by moving toward her from both sides. Luckily for her the alley was small enough that she had enough room to swing, but also only two fat pigs could come at the same time.

Beela waited and was rewarded for her patience when the pig on her left tripped on the body of his comrade. No squealing this time as she cut the pig in half with the axe, blood splattered against the wall, but as she tried to pull it out the second came from behind and hit her across the head with his axe's hilt.

Her head was on fire as she fell to the ground, her hearing momentarily gone, her vision fading into darkness. Damn...she...needed...strength.

-Smooth Transition-

Beela could feel herself being undressed. Hands were groping her skin, feeling her muscled legs and arms. She just felt too weak to get up. Her body was like lead, she could barely even twitch her fingers.

It took a mass of effort for Beela to open her heavy eyes. She had wished she had never opened them.

It was a damn brown Gammorrean slobbering all over her as he stared at her vagina with lust his spit dribbled all over her stomach. No weak prey should be anywhere near her, unless she was killing them. She tried to move her arms, but they were tied uncomfortably behind her back with the same rope that had been on her neck. Hearing another grunt, Beela knew there was also one green Gammorrean behind her, the one whom she had been knocked unconscious by.

Her head hurt like a bitch as she tried to move, but the Gammorrean grabbed her long legs and pinned them to the ground. She tried to kick the swine, but he was too strong.

"Let me go damn you!" Beela demanded hatefully. It was useless. No matter how hard she struggled the two Gammorrean boars had her pinned down. Her body that she was so proud of was useless. She had trained years upon years to achieve where she was now, all for nothing. She couldn't even defeat a couple of disgusting, snorting pigs. "Damn, damn, damn." She was weak without anyone just like when she hunted. She couldn't even defend herself properly without someone to back her up. She wasn't strong, she was still pathetic. She couldn't even kill a couple of pigs. Why couldn't she? She should be strong...but just like the Togruta elder said, 'when you are alone you have no strength'.

"You bad-bad, pay pay," the Gammorrean oinked out from in front of her. His friend from behind her head snorted in reply. The pig turned her around so that she was on all fours, the sand digging into her skin.

Now that her ass was in the air, the Gammorrean licked his lips. He plunged two fingers into her hole, plowing his fingers inside with abdomen feeling the hot, squishy insides.

Beela's body shook as she took the pain that felt as if fire going through her asshole and all along her spine. Why? Why was she so weak? Why was she born into this worthless body? Damn it all!

Beela tried to move, but the pig dug his fingers deeper each time, extracting a groan from Beela.

Beela hung her head, shame red in her face, but the Gammorreans wouldn't give her any time. The grey one, now in front of her, pulled up her face by yanking her two horns painfully. Beela clenched her eyes in pain, but reopened to see an erected green dick of the swine. It smelled so disgusting and it was coming toward her, the smell intoxicating the air around her. She tried to turn her head away, but the guard kept her skull firmly in place.

"Get awa-" she didn't get to finish as the guard plunged his dick into her opened mouth. Beela eyes watered, her mouth stretching open cheeks bulging from the dick. She could already taste the precum of the pig. It was incredibly salty, but also spicy causing her mouth to burn at the slightest touch. It was like someone putting acid directly on her tongue.

She could barely breath as the pig rocked his hips back and forth, his cock reaching almost to her throat, she wanted to cough so badly.

Beela tried to spit it out, but he would punch her anytime she bit down. She couldn't even bite his cock off for her mouth was filled with the filthy penis.

To make matters worse, Beela's body felt on fire as the swine punched his whole hand into her asshole. This wasn't what she wanted! The two swine timed their thrusts so when one drew back the other plunged in painfully.

Beela felt tears going down her skin. Damn why was she so weak? Why was she so useless? Why was she so powerless? No matter how she scolded herself, no matter how much she thought to herself the pigs wouldn't stop.

It hurt so much, but she could feel some pleasure in the pit of her stomach. Was she enjoying this? Was she some kind of freak enjoying being raped? Was she also some nymphomaniac on top of being a weakling? Beela refused to believe that she was a slut, but it felt to good.

Beela could feel her body surrendering to the pleasure. No, she couldn't. Her body wouldn't listen. _I am a warrior! A hunter!_

_You're a slut! A weakling! That's all you ever will be! A freakin' nyphmo! A fucking prostitute who waits on her back for her next customer with legs wide open with that wet pussy! You won't even fight back!_

_That's not true!_

_Enjoy Beela! This is going to be your first time after all._ Beela wanted to scream. Even her own mind was turning against her. She was warrior! A warrior damn it! But no matter how loud she thought she couldn't even convince herself of that.

Maybe it was right. She should just give up...there was no reason to fight.

**"FIGHT DAMN YOU!" **Obi-Wan yelled walking into Beela's surrender to the two Gammorreans. Beela didn't stir as the two pigs stopped, pulling out of Beela, and stared at Obi-Wan. They third pig was against the wall, motionless. **"YOU'RE A WARRIOR AREN'T YOU?"** Beela still didn't answer as she slumped to the ground, her eyes averted from Obi-Wan, she wasn't worthy of even noticing such prey anymore.

She wasn't a warrior or a hunter, just a slut like the rest of those women in his house. The Jedi saw Beela's body turned away from him. She was defeated. "Then I'll remind you."

While he had been yelling at Beela, the two pig guards pulled up their pants and grabbed their weapons. They charged Obi-Wan, but he only stared at Beela who finally turned toward him, staring into his eyes. "Remember Beela, you are never alone." Obi-Wan pointed his hand toward the two swine. They were thrown back into the alley wall, their bodies falling to the floor with their skulls cracked wide open, next to their comrades' bodies that were starting to attract flies.

Obi-Wan walked toward her and gently picked her up bridal-style. Her legs hanging limply and her arms holding onto Kenobi tightly. Beela cried onto his shoulder as he carried her back. Carried her back to their family.

-Smooth Transition-

Beela stood in front of the body mirror next to her bed. Her cheek was still bruised from the punches she had taken from the Gammorrean beast.

She now wore a bra made completely of fangs of beasts, covering her perky red breasts, with a long white skirt that showed off her impressive legs up until her upper thighs. She still couldn't believe that she even had clothes as a slave and even better her own room, though technically she wasn't a slave anymore or at least that was what Kenobi said.

Although not a slave, she considered herself more of a child once more and Obi-Wan her teacher on how to hunt. Although she wouldn't admit it out loud and especially in front of that slutty Naarva woman, Obi-Wan was much stronger than her. She was so weak compared to him it was absolutely shameful.

Beela turned around, her bed similar to Obi-Wan's had the pattern of hunters and their prey in gold and brown. Her room had long brown walls, perfect for hides and trophies that she hoped one day would fill this room. She even had a desk and table where she could finally practice her skinning techniques for animal hides

Someone knocked on the door. Beela quickly turned around and opened the door. Standing there was Obi-Wan who had his hands behind his back. "Good day, Beela."

"Kenobi." She still couldn't believe she had hated his guts just a couple of days ago. He had such a gentle face, though she wished he would shave that burly beard. His eyes were always so pretty to look at and he always was so polite. It was strange to her for someone who grew up fighting with rough and tough men, she had never really met someone like him. It wasn't bad, just different. And to top it off he had strength and she didn't. A bonus for him.

Obi-Wan looked around the hall, expecting some of his dancers to be giggling and gossiping behind his back. "May I come in?"

Beela moved to the side, letting the Jedi walk past her. Obi-Wan stopped in the middle of the room, taking notable interest at the walls.

"It seems that these walls are a little bare." Beela nodded sadly behind Obi-Wan. She hadn't wanted him to see her room like this. There was no pride nor honor if she didn't at least show him the beasts she had killed. Obi-Wan coughed politely, covering his mouth with his hand. "The girls and I thought you might like this." From out of his armor, Obi-Wan took out a scaly hide of some kind. He turned to Beela and held it out to her.

She took it hesitantly. With great experience, Beela felt the scales hardiness and gazed at its sheen. It must have been a monstrous beast for the scales even under all her force would not bend nor break.

"It was the hide of the Zillo Beast. The last of its kind." Beela's eyes widened in shock, her mouth open. Zillo Beast's hides, just like all extinct animals, were among the rarest of all hunting trophies for it had been supposedly endangered and almost impossible to kill with any sort of weapons. Just to have one was enough to bring honor and prestige to her for the rest of her family. No weakling deserved this.

"Kenobi, sir, I can't accept this." Beela averted her eyes such a magnificent gift. No matter how tempting it was, she couldn't take it. She wasn't good enough especially with her performance a while back. "I am not strong enough."

Kenobi sighed and held her by the shoulders, his gentle eyes locked with her own red ones. "You are strong." But he took the hide away with a sad look. Beela stopped herself from grabbing the hide back. Even if she was a weakling, she still couldn't help but want it. "But since you don't want it I guess I'll just have to hang it up somewhere...let's see...here will do." Kenobi placed it over her bed, where she herself had wanted to place it.

At a lost for words, Beela couldn't say a thing. He had blatantly disregarded her choice, took it upon himself to bring honor to her room that he could have taken himself, Kenobi was a strange hunter. "Kenobi, I-"

Kenobi put a finger to her lips. "Before you say anything more." He took out another item from inside his armor. It was a medium sized black box. "This is my gift to you." It was a necklace ringed with fangs and claws, too many for just one beast. There had to be eight or nine different types of the same beast. On a closer inspection, Beela noticed it was the Akul's fangs and claws and each bone, some different colors and sizes, was studded with jewels and pearls from Shili, her home planet. It was magnificent.

Beela was completely stunned. Two amazing gifts that she didn't deserve. Her body was numb with shock. Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders as if his remarkable gifts were mere baubles. He took the necklace out and clasped it around her neck. "A true warrior."

Beela felt the tears running freely from her eyes. Why were they coming now? Right at the moment of such a happy event. Tears were for the weak, she needed to be strong. Obi-Wan embraced her in warm hug. "It's alright Beela, my hunter. I'll...um...return the necklace, I guess," Obi-Wan said misinterpreting her tears for sadness instead of joy.

Beela pushed Obi-Wan back, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "No, I love it Kenobi." Beela pulled away from him suddenly and closed the door with a heavy thump. She leaned against the door, staring at the Jedi. "And I hope to show you a part of my gratitude."

In a couple of seconds, Kenobi found himself laying on the bed, completely naked again...why does this keep happening to him?

He looked to Beela who was staring hungrily at him. She gripped her bone bra and pulled over her head, her red medium sized breasts bounced in response. Her eyes never left him as she slowly pulled down her white skirt, her pussy already wet.

This time Obi-Wan had trouble averting his gaze. She was incredibly sleek, her muscles slightly bulging from her skin. She had tantalizing scars all over her abdomen that made Obi-Wan want to lick them. Her slim legs he wanted to wrap around him as he raped her firm ass. No...no! Obi-Wan shut his eyes. He wouldn't let the beast control him again.

"Kenobi." Obi-Wan turned to Beela who was at the edge of the bed, looking a bit disappointed, the hunger in her eyes fading. "Am I not attractive to you?" Beela concerned with her looks. "I know I'm a little thin unlike Naarva and my breasts are...," she groped them to implicate her point, "but I thought..." She fell silent apparently she had a confidence problem.

Kenobi shook his head. "You're absolutely stunning Beela." It was just that one sentence that lit the hunger in her eyes once more.

"Good." Beela crawled onto Kenobi, her nipples skimming his body, causing her to shiver in delight as her nipples erected painfully. She stopped suddenly, her face just inches away from his. Kenobi could feel Beela's hand stroking his chest as he stared into her eyes. "I like men who are strong." Without another word, Beela kept crawling until her entire body was over Kenobi's mouth, her hands hanging onto to the post of the bed. Lowering herself down, Beela bit her lip in anticipation. Unnoticed even by herself, she was salivating slightly.

If she couldn't be strong, then she will need a strong lover. Obi-Wan was a perfect choice,

Kenobi opened his mouth, greeting Beela's vagina with his mouth. Apparently she liked being on top.

He could feel the juices slowly dripping from her entry point. They were incredibly sweet, like chocolate, but also slightly bitter, but it only heightened Kenboi's hunger.

Beel'a gasped as Obi-Wan's tongue entered her. It swirled around in her vagina lapping the walls as well as rubbing some of her sweet spots. Her body felt so hot like she was about to explode. All she wanted him to do was fuck the memory out of her and make her forget everything until she was moaning for more.

She lowered herself even more, her legs' muscles bulging from the squat. Beela leaned back, the new pleasure so alien to her, was feeling so good as his tongue drilling the inside of her pussy, causing a low moan to escape Beela.

Obi-Wan heard it and it sounded so...sexy. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to hear the exotic sound even more.

Obi-Wan slipped his bottom lip inside her body and sucked the inside and outside of her vagina. He could feel her bucking her hips, trying to deepen the sensation. Her tits bounced wildly as she played with nipples, squeezing them hard.

Beela closed her eyes in ecstasy for the first time in her life she felt an orgasm. It came flooding through her body, filling her with hot desire, desperate for more. She arched her head back in delight and her hand reached back, touching something to large to be possible. Taking a look, Beela gulped in surprise as well as fear. She saw Obi-Wan's mammoth cock, but it was just so big. It looked like it would just tear her apart. Beela licked her lips.

"Kenobi, you wild beast, I'm going to ride you all night," she said, confidence in her words that wasn't in her body. Standing up, Beela positioned herself over the giant harden dick of her desire. Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself quickly, barely getting the head in, with a pause, the rest, until it hit her womb painfully. "Fuck me!" It was going to rip her in two! Her pussy had at least widen to twice its size and was spewing juices all over his crotch. It was so painful, but it was amazing.

"Yes, fuck you," Obi-Wan muttered, wishing he had taken those words back, but his body sure didn't. Beela pussy tighten around his dick, massaging it with extreme warmth. He thought he felt something drip onto him, but he must've imagined it.

Beela pulled herself to the tip before driving herself onto the entire length with a loud thwak that came from her ass and his inner thighs slamming against one another. The Togruta whimpered as she received the full length.

She pulled herself up a third time, but this time Obi-Wan beat her to the punch. With a thrust of his powerful hips, he slammed his cock through Beela's cervix and smashing into her womb as she was about to slam down, drawing a soft, surprised moan out from her lips. "Fuck...oh...that was it! Ride...me...oh...all day!" Obi-Wan stared at Beela's body entranced by her sexy sleekness. First she was riding him, now she wanted to be ridden? The beast liked it. Obi-Wan could feel it breaking through its cage. It wanted to fuck. It wanted to dominate.

In a blur of motion Obi-Wan was standing on the bed with Beela's strong legs wrapped around his waist, his dick brutally pounding inside her, each giving off a meaty thwak. She was completely off the bed, her body hanging in midair due to her strong legs, entangled around Obi-Wan's waist like two pythons while he held her up by grabbing her slim, muscled waist

Obi-Wan pounded her pussy as fast as he could, causing Beela to scream louder, her once restrained soft voice now completely free in heat, "FUCK ME UP YOU SAVAGE BEAST! MAKE ME YOUR FUCKING SLUTTY PET! FUCK! FUCK!" Obi-Wan rammed his dick harder into Beela and even got his balls into her pussy causing a loud moan to come from Beela. He loved hearing her moan and watching her tits bounce with the new necklace he gave her. It was so enticing.

Beela's stared at Obi-Wan, her eyes savage and hungry for more. She rubbed her tits in circles as he kept pumping her with his dick and twisted her nipples in pleasure, they were so hard and erected Beela thought they might explode. Obi-Wan, watching her boobs bounce with each powerful stroke of his dick as well as her new necklace and didn't stop thrusting as he used one hand to reach under him and grope her ass. It was firm and made Obi-Wan want to fuck it until she was on her hands and knees moaning for reprieve.

Speeding up the pace, Beela tongue lolled from her mouth, her face completely wild with ecstasy. "Fucking animal...oh fuck...keep fucking...oh...fuck my fucking brains out."

Obi-Wan slipped his hand into her hot ass. Beela's body bent entirely backwards, her mind gone, and was only left with sexual desire. She felt his hand enter her, ramming it in just like his cock. Her whole body felt like it would explode from the pleasure as he dug into her.

"Fuck...I'm cumming again!" True to her word, Beela's entire body convulsed, her orgasm continued as Obi-Wan sped up the pace. Beela couldn't even feel her hips anymore, her face a twitching grin from all the pleasure.

With his hand in her ass, Obi-Wan opened his hand so that her asshole widen causing her to squeal in elation. His hand rubbed the walls of her hole, though he wished his cock was in there fucking the living shit out of her.

Obi-Wan felt his hand and his cock grinding against the walls of inside her and could feel the semen coming up. "I'm going to finish soon."

Beela was panting heavily as he kept going, sweat riveting from her body. "Inside please, inside! Shoot your load inside me!"

Obi-Wan slammed his dick as hard as he could against Beela's vagina and was rewarded with a elated screech. He pulled out once more and pumped his dick all the way to her womb, that had swelled from all the hits.

Beela lost herself as suddenly her body was filled with white semen, but it kept coming. It reached right into her womb and filled her whole body, but still it came. As if a rocket, Beela was blown off of Obi-Wan's dick and onto the bed, her body covered in cum. She moaned, her legs although bucking, were completely numb as were her hips that convulsed in all their glory. Obi-Wan felt his rationality come back, but it was too late. He had fucked her up silly for she had a goofy grin on her face.

Obi-Wan although annoyed by his lost of rational mind, was silently happy at seeing the upside down Jedi council symbol appear on the top her left sweaty breast. "Welcome to my family," Obi-Wan whispered as he tenderly kissed the symbol.

Beela just groaned in bliss.

End

**Alright, alright my readers...hopefully I have some. Anyway, I know some of you may be wondering 'where the hell is Aayla' no worries, she gets a bigger role in next chapter. But remember this is a harem...so...yeah. Anyway hope you enjoy reading and this is preceptormtyh101 signing out. I know everyone hates this but R&R! Really they do. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey preceptormyth101 here. So I've been working a lil' slow on this chapter, but it just shows how much I love you guys! Really...jeez thanks for the faith. Anyway I like to thank garrett627, issake123, RKF22, and kyjori who were all awesome enough to review the second chapter! So thanks guys and I hope you will enjoy this new one! **

Chapter 03: Caught Red-Handed

It still smelled and it was much too warm for comfort. Obi-Wan sighed as he was unceremoniously shoved and pushed by all the excited males who were watching a strip-teasing dancer on a pole. Dear god, don't they ever get tired of it? Even without his hood on, no one make room for him. It was very annoying for every five seconds the crowd would squeeze him like a tube of toothpaste.

The music was incredibly loud this time, so loud that he could barely hear himself think let alone anything else.

"Hey!" Obi-Wan turned to a Twi'lek girl who was standing next to him, looking oddly familiar. "You want to have a good time?" She even sounded familiar.

"No! But thank you for the offer!" Obi-Wan answered over the music, his voice sounding very small to him. He turned to walk away, but the dancer grabbed his arm with a soft hand, persistently.

"Come on! Don't be like that!" Obi-Wan was about to decline her again, but before he could say anything, she quickly closed the gap between and placed her lean arms around his neck, her waist slowly shifting side to side, her crotch rubbing invitingly against his own.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the time!" Obi-Wan tried to pull her arms off, but she wouldn't let him go. He tried with more force, but her arms still wouldn't budge.

"Not even for an old friend?" Realization hit Obi-Wan like a hard slap to the face. It had been over three years since he felt her presence. So it was no wonder he thought it felt familiar. It was his fellow Jedi, Aayla Secura in her same skimpy outfit from last time.

"Aayla!" Obi-Wan's mind raced even as he the words started to leave his mouth. If Aayla was here were there more? Where? Who? Anakin perhaps? Why was she here? How is she here? Questions raced across Kenobi's mind as he tried to explain to himself how Aayla was standing right in front of him in a...very attractive outfit.

"Jeez, some greeting. We haven't seen each other in over three years and you wouldn't even dance with me again." Aayla pouted cutely, her lower lip tempting Obi-Wan. He could smell her sweet odor that radiated from her sweaty body.

Obi-Wan laughed, trying to diffuse his temptation with fake mirth as they came apart. "That was one time and we were both drunk." Aayla laughed with him, apparently not in any hurry except perhaps for her reinforcements; how did they find him so quickly? Obi-Wan had to get away. Who knows who else was with her especially if it was another Jedi master.

"Relax," Aayla said over the music, reading Kenobi's tight shoulders. "I'm by myself." Obi-Wan's body relaxed. He had been afraid it might have been one of his friends.

"Alright then if you'll excuse me." Obi-Wan moved toward the crowd behind him; he had to get away as quickly as possible, before she could-

"Obi-Wan I need your help." Damn...two more seconds and he could have disappeared into the crowd.

Obi-Wan turned around, facing Aayla who had crossed her arms under her breasts. He always wondered how she never seemed to mind showing off her luscious assets: her firm breasts, her nice petite...NO! Obi-Wan re-orientated his mind. This wasn't the time nor place to lose control. "I don't see how I can help you," Obi-Wan said calmly after a pause, regaining control of his lust and thoughts.

Aayla smiled and stepped to close the gap between them. She traced circles on his chest, her eyes looking away in fake shyness. "Come on Obi-Wan for a friend?" Why did she keep using that damn friend card?

"A friend who last time I remember tricked me into playing cards and then losing all my clothes?" Obi-Wan inquired nonchalantly, his eyebrow raising in suspicion though he rather she was the one without any clothing that one time. Obi-Wan struggled, but suppressed his lustful urges. Damn it, anyone from the Jedi would have been fine except Aayla. She was too smart, too mischievous...too attractive. _Stop, remember Satine_. Just the mention of her name sobered Obi-Wan very quickly.

"Well at least you enjoyed it right?" Aayla asked, snapping Obi-Wan out of any remaining lustful thoughts, thankfully enough. They both shared a laugh, though Obi-Wan still was looking for some way to get away from her and the past that followed her. Damn it! Where was a distraction when he needed it?

"Obi-Wan, I need to see Jabba." While Aayla stared at him with crystal hazel eyes, Obi-Wan sighed. If she was the Aayla he remembered then there was no use in denying anything.

"Yes, so what do you want me to do?" Calm, stay calm. He needed time to think. Aayla being here was much to sudden and Obi-Wan didn't have any existing plans to counter her involvement. He had thought it would take the Jedi another three years to find him here.

"Good," Aayla said, a little surprised that Obi-Wan didn't make it a little harder for her for her to get him to admit that he was Jabba's right-hand man. "I need to talk to him, it's important."

"When?" Obi-Wan scanned the crowed, seeing if the two of them were attracting attention by staying together too long. After three years of gaining Jabba's trust, he didn't want to lose it all now by making it look like he was still a Jedi.

Aayla shrugged. "Sooner the better."

Obi-Wan sighed, his face in his hand again as he thought of all the courses he could take, but eventually found that helping her would probably get her away from him later on so he could escape. "Why do you think I would help you?"

Aayla eyes became smaller as she stared at him, it didn't take a Jedi to know she was dead serious. "Because if you were half the man I knew three years ago, you would help me and further the Jedi's goals to help end this war."

His mouth grimacing, Obi-Wan wondered if they were the Jedi goals or the Chancellor and the Senate's? Deciding not to voice his thoughts, Obi-Wan held up three fingers, even if he wasn't part of the Order anymore he still felt the need to help them. "Alright, Jabba will be here in...three...two...one." Like clockwork, Jabba slugged into the room followed by the same entourage as last time. Obi-Wan had already treaded through the crowd with Aayla and met Jabba at his perch.

"Master Kenobi, his greatness sends his greetings." Kenobi bowed with his only his head.

"I am honored, but before we get to the pleasantries I thought you may want to talk to someone." Kenobi made way for Aayla who had caught the attention of Jabba who licked his lips as he drank the sight of her well-toned body in.

Aayla bowed deeply, giving Jabba a deep look at her cleavage. "Greeting, Great Jabba the Hutt. I am Jedi Master Aayla Secura representing the Republic as an emissary to discuss about your future in the war." Obi-Wan hid a grimace. That disgusting pile of lard was staring at Aayla with more than just a political interest. Jabba...no Kenobi must control his anger. He didn't feel any jealousy, he couldn't for it meant he needed to have affection which he had killed a long time ago. He was calm...very calm.

Jabba shrugged and spoke to the 3PO. "The Great Jabba wishes not to be bothered by such trivial matters."

Aayla tried not to show her annoyance, but it seeped into her voice. "I insist. The Republic has many things that it can offer you."

Jabba was about to reply, probably deny the offer, but Kenobi cut in as he bowed to Jabba, earning the Hutt's attention, and said, "Great Jabba the Hutt, Aayla Secura of the Republic does seem to have a worthy offer. The Republic would probably be willing to negotiate a deal that would influence your standing among the Hutt Council. I am sure it will be most beneficial." Jabba's mind seemed to work as he stayed silent for a long moment. He then rumbled to the 3PO. Aayla stared at Obi-Wan, why was he helping her? Was he still loyal to the Republic? Or maybe he felt something for her since she was wearing such eye-catching clothing. Aayla rolled her eyes, inside her head. Yeah, like the **perfect** Jedi wanted a relationship with **her**. No she was just imagining things, besides he hadn't notice her before, so why start now?

"The Great Jabba accepts, but he will not discuss the terms here. His right-hand Obi-Wan will leave tomorrow talk to the Senators themselves to ensure an agreement while Jabba will make sure the Republic is not too weak to help him." Basically he was waiting for the offer from the Separatists and then seeing which offer was better, the Republic or the Separatists.

If Obi-Wan was surprise, he didn't show it for he bowed in reply and grabbed Aayla arm and walked away from Jabba before she could open her mouth.

"What are you doing, Obi-Wan?" Aayla asked as he pulled her along. "I could have convinced him to-"

"I'm sorry, but no." Obi-Wan knew Jabba better than that. Although no matter how lazy he looked, Jabba was a cunning and cruel; a Hutt who knew how to manipulate people to his advantage. Jabba knew Obi-Wan didn't want to go to the Senate for it was too close to the Jedi and he didn't have any reason to leave with Aayla to rejoin the Jedi, so why after hiding him all these years, send him back now? Trust problem? Or perhaps the information a week ago. Information that Obi-Wan knew would hinder his and Jabba's business relationship. "He's too sly for you to handle."

Aayla punched him in the ribs, hard. Obi-Wan exhaled painfully and looked at Aayla who had one of the most innocent looks she could give him as she stared at him with wide, clear eyes, and stood there shifting side to side. Obi-Wan chuckled. "Alright, alright, I get it."

Aayla made her way to the exit with Kenobi at her side. "So where are we going?" She asked in her cute, but mischievous voice.

Obi-Wan's eyebrow rose, time for a new plan. "There is no 'we'. **I** am going home and **you** are going back to your own place to get ready for the trip."

"Alright." Aayla stopped walking leaving Kenobi to walk by himself through the exit. He turned around, expecting her to be following him, but she disappeared into the ground. That was too easy.

-Smooth Transition-

_Oh Obi-Wan I thought you knew me better._ Aayla thought as she followed him through the alleys, silently on the tip of her toes. Like she really wasn't going to stick to Kenobi like glue after his three years of disappearance in the war against the Separatists. She also wanted to find out why and how, but first following him was her main priority. Besides she liked staring at his broad back and his slim butt. Aayla repressed a giggle, though Obi-Wan wouldn't admit it, he had one of the best butts among the Jedi. Probably because he runs to much, especially when Anakin gets in trouble.

Creeping against the wall, Aayla looked around the corner to see Obi-Wan entering his home. At first Aayla thought the security was down since the door opened without Obi-Wan moving a finger, but she sensed a small use of the Force.

Turning the corner, Aayla jogged to the door that already closed behind Obi-Wan. She stopped in front of the metallic entrance, trying to find some sort of clue as to how to open it for it remained close when she stood exactly where Obi-Wan had. Using the Force, Aayla felt some sort of presence from the door as if it was alive.

_Password_ Aayla inexplicitly thought for some reason she couldn't guess. Whatever had happen, apparently she needed some sort of password. Probably it means it has to be some sort of keyword. What would Obi-Wan use?

_Anakin? _No response. _Skywalker. Jedi. Yoda. Republic. Cody. Council. Ahsoka. Aayla?_ Aayla, herself, chuckled inside. Like Obi-Wan would use her name, though she felt a tiny pang of sadness inside her, a girl could dream right? Though if even the dream was true, the Jedi code prevented her from relationships. Then she had it like a strike of lightning coming from a storm. The possible reason why Obi-Wan had suddenly vanished.

_Satine._ The door slid open ominously. Aayla Secura walked in as the door closed behind her.

Her first thoughts at seeing inside the house. _Kinky._ However it was completely deserted. The poles were left alone, the cages empty, the bed unused, and the ribbons hung loosely. Why did Obi-Wan need all this? Unless he was...nah no. Not Obi-Wan. He's no pervert...then again he had been taking glances at her, but Aayla brushed the thought away. Obi-Wan and her were simply friends though she still had a hard time trying to convince herself that was all she wanted though it was almost too easy to gather that he wanted it to stay as friends.

Interrupting her thoughts, the Twi'lek felt emotions raging from deeper inside the house. Whoever the belonged to, they were getting closer. Aayla reached for her lightsaber, but did not draw it out as she waited.

A pink Twi'lek with an impressive rack in a white robe followed by a scantily clad Togruta who walked in front of the bed and stared at Aayla who still made sure she had her back to the door, no unwanted surprises to sneak up behind her. The Jedi could see no visible weapon on the pink Twi'lek, but the Togruta had a large plasma trident that was the same heights as its wielder with a silver handle and a small, round, and weighted pommel on the bottom.

"Forgive me for asking, but how did you get in here?" the pink Twi'lek asked politely in a sultry voice, but her eyes didn't convey it as her gaze seemed to study Aayla's body.

Aayla Secura repressed the urge to shiver. She felt as if the purple eye saw completely through her. Aayla, instead, rolled her eyes. "Through the door." Stupid questions got stupid answers, though the other Twi'lek didn't share her humor.

"Who is your employer? That foul Yavar?" The name meant nothing to Secura. The Togruta next to her seemed to quiver. At first Aayla had thought it was fear, but from the horned alien's eyes and aura more like an uncontrollable need for revenge.

"What? Who's Yavar?" Aayla asked confused. It sounded like a Hutt name, but why would she know it. And where was Obi-Wan at that? She couldn't find him with her Force senses anywhere. "And where's Obi-Wan?"

"Hmph, make her talk, Beela," the pink leader told, her politeness gone, to the Togruta who gave the pink Twi'lek a full view of her razor sharp teeth.

"Don't give me orders, Naarva," Beela replied venomously to Naarva who scowled back. However after saying this, Beela sauntered toward Aayla, her hips moving seductively back and forth. Why was she doing that? Was someone else in the room?

Beela stopped a couple of yards away from Aayla, her trident leveled towards the Jedi. Secura turned on her blue lightsaber, ready to guard herself.

The Togruta suddenly smiled, her sharp teeth showing. Without a word, Beela lunged forward her trident aimed for Aayla's well-defined stomach.

Aayla side-stepped to the left and slashed down with her lightsaber, hoping to destroy the trident and end the fight quickly, she needed to find Obi-Wan before he tried to run. However like a snake, the trident was already pulled back as Aayla's lightsaber came down, missing it entirely as it hummed through the air. Recovering from her strike, Aayla swiftly closed the distance between the two combatants and slashed at Beela's arm, her lightsaber humming the through the air as she slashed.

Caught off guard at the incredible speed of Aayla's movement and almost no waste of movement, Beela had no time to dodge and closed her eyes expecting a wave of pain. None came. Tentatively opening her eyes, she saw Aayla's lightsaber inches away from her left arm, held by some unseen force. Beela cursed at herself. Damn it! How could she not have dodged that? She was still too weak though it was hard to expect her to be significantly stronger since it had been only a week since she had first arrived.

Aayla knew what it was. The Force, but who was using it? Her eyes scanning the room, Aayla found the user. It was Naarva whose hands were pointed at Aayla's lightsaber. How was she using it? She wasn't a Jedi Aayla knew...A Sith? No there was no anger there, it was almost tranquil...like a Jedi, but there was some sort of iron will that increased Naarva's concentration.

"I don't need help," Beela commented softly, chiding herself silently for needing any assistance from that slut.

Naarva's hands trembled slightly from all the power Aayla had. "Right, next time I'll make sure to miss." Naarva took a deep breath and pushed her hands forward, throwing the Jedi back against the door. Aayla, instead of hitting her head like Naarva planned, flipped in midair and used her legs to push herself off the wall, propelling herself toward defenseless Naarva.

However, something hard scrapped Aayla across the head in the air, knocking her to the floor, but she recovered as she rolled on the ground and stood up next to a stripper pole, her lightsaber ready.

"I didn't need your help," Naarva said indignantly. She didn't want any from a savage.

"'Next time I'll make sure to miss'," Beela replied mockingly in her soft, but restrained voice. In her left hand, Beela swung a small ball and chain slowly, each swing whistling through the air, that had been attached to the end of her trident while she held her trident toward Aayla with her right. At the moment Beela was standing across from her while Naarva was on her left too far for her to make a jump or run without potentially getting hit again.

Aayla tried to use the Force to knock Beela off balanced, but Naarva somehow countered her by putting a invisible Force shield between Beela and Aayla that absorbed Aayla's Force Push.

"Damn cheaters," Aayla muttered irritated from all her thwarted attempts. One of them she could have handled easy enough, but two were just a pain in the ass.

Taking the initiative, Beela suddenly threw the ball at Aayla who bent backwards, ducking under the ball like a limbo stick. Before Beela could retrieve the heavy ball back however, Aayla snapped back up and charged at her, much faster than the ball could be pulled in by the hunter.

Beela grunted as she lunged with her trident, slightly slower than her initial thrust due to using only one hand, hoping to skewer Aayla, but the Jedi ducked under it and grabbed the middle of the shaft. Secura kicked Beela in the face causing the Torgurta to stumble back, her eyes watering. The metal ball came back harmlessly, hitting the floor with a muffled thump due to the carpet.

Seeing her ally losing, Naarva raised her arm, readying her Force powers, but Aayla, predicting such a move, threw her lightsaber at Naarva whose eyes went in surprise at such a risking move. It seemed like it would cut Naarva in half, but the lightsaber stopped a hair's breath away from her stomach.

Someone was clapping from behind Aayla. "You are definitely the Aayla Secura I know. Much better than I could have done." The Jedi turned around to find Obi-Wan leaning against the wall, applauding her. "Though I admit I was remarkably surprised that you would have killed Naarva." The lightsaber, next to the said, returned to its owner, causing the pink Twi'lek to let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Aayla shrugged easily, putting away her weapon and letting go of the trident. "I knew you weren't far." That was only half true. She knew Obi-Wan was somewhere, but she didn't expect him to be in the same room. No she knew he hadn't been. He had been in another room watching her, but then how did he sneak up on her like that? At least she knew why Beela was walking so weirdly. "But what was with the fight with these two...amateurs?" Beela standing next to Naarva, having walked there a couple of minutes ago, bristled at Aayla, but Naarva simply bowed her head in acknowledgement better in control of her emotions than Beela.

"Sorry, I had to be sure," Obi-Wan affably said as he walked past Aayla and made his way to his two fighters. "You can't be too careful around here." Obi-Wan put his hands to Beela's cheeks who sputtered in embarrassment and shame of being actually hit while Naarva remained passive, though she was snickering on the inside. "Good, no broken bones." Obi-Wan patted her cheek fondly before turning back to Aayla who stood there with one question that bothered her the most.

"Why are there stripper poles?"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but genuinely chuckle, an alien sound coming from him, at least to his two fighters at least who had never heard him do such a thing until today. "It would be better if I showed you."

Following Kenobi behind Naarva and Beela, Aayla couldn't but help feel someone watching her. She turned around quickly, but no one was there. Dismissing the feeling for too much adrenaline, Aayla followed Kenobi through the left door of the room.

They went down a narrow corridor that had doors on each side, but he opened none of them. One door was open and Aayla peaked in as she walked by. It was a room for a Twi'lek girl for she could see multiple dancer outfits on the bed similar to ones she had seen from the increase number of Twi'lek slaves that had become the rage in the Senate and other planet leaders, but the owner nowhere to be found.

"Over here." Aayla quickened her pace, catching up the group who had turned at the end of the corridor to a large hall. By large she meant it could fit the whole Senate and still not be crowded. There were twenty rectangular tables that were laid out in front of them while behind them was another table that faced all of the tables, apparently the head table. The room was bustling with noise as over three hundred Twi'lek girls moved around, sat, or ate with one another on the tables, except for the head one that only had twenty seats, ten of them already taken all next to the middle except for four unoccupied seats. All types of droids to cleaning from serving droids moved mechanically around, giving food or refreshments to the Twi'lek girls and cleaning up the dancers' messes.

Obi-Wan turned to Aayla and looked like he was going to say something, but a couple of girls saw him and pulled him toward the tables, giving him no chance to voice his thoughts, leaving Aayla with Naarva; Beela had already gone past the tables her height dominating all of the other 'slaves' as she watched Obi-Wan with her undivided attention even bumping into a serving droid by accident.

"Why are there so many of us here?" Aayla pretending ask to no one in particular, but actually to Naarva. Using to term 'us', Aayla hope to establish a bond with this enigmatic Twi'lek named Naarva.

Naarva shrugged her shoulders, a little more comfortable with a fellow Twi'lek. "Three years of saving dancers slaves from almost each of the Hutts on the Grand Council would build up over time, I would think." Her words were polite, but they sounded a little condescending to Aayla though it didn't matter how Naarva said it, she had given her valuable information.

Naarva couldn't help herself, she thought all Jedis were unconditionally filthy. Obi-Wan didn't count, he wasn't a Jedi any longer. Besides she loved him more than anything. To her, he was perfect. The shining knight that only came from these 'fairytales' Obi-Wan keeps telling her about. He was...all she ever wanted. The reason she still lived.

"But why are they here? Don't they have families?" Was Obi-Wan locking them up here? But they seemed so happy. At least Aayla knew how he was getting them, if she could just tap into the Hutt source that Obi-Wan had then she could save the slaves, hopefully.

"We are family."

Aayla shook her head. "I mean somewhere to call home. You know, like Ryloth." She missed it so much. The rolling plains, the fresh air, the mountains in the distance, it was her home.

"A home is where your family is. This is ours," Naarva said, an edge of steel entering her polite voice. "Not all of us are blessed being a Jedi."

Aayla gritted her teeth, her rash retort on the tip of her tongue. _Calm, calm down. Remember what Master Yoda said. 'Anger keep check. Dark Side, tempt you once more it will.' _She had to admit, he talked really weird. "How's that," she prodded hoping to get some useful information. It wasn't that she didn't trust Obi-Wan, but any information about his past three years here or anything slightly connected could be beneficial in getting him to rejoin the Jedi ever since his sudden, but metaphorical disappearance. Though him being able to rejoin was highly unlikely even if he wanted to.

Naarva thought about, her face impassive as she watched Obi-Wan get dragged to the head table. The savage Togruta was behind him, self-designated as Kenobi's bodyguard. "I could have been a Jedi once, but before my family could send me off, we were attacked."

"The Separatists?" Aayla asked assuming this just happened recently since Obi-Wan had only been here for three years he had picked her up from Ryloth after the battle there.

"No...pirates. When I was five." Aayla could picture it in her mind, the scene all too frequent on Ryloth. Weequay pirates running off their ship, laser blazing. Males were shot down, females raped, children cried as their parents were killed in front of them. Her people hiding in their houses hoping not to be taken. The loud thumping of boots as the pirates smashed their way through the doors, stealing, looting, burning everything. Screams, fires, just like when she was taken by one of the slavers. "And I was captured and lived as a slave dancer to the captain's amusement for fifteen years."

"But how does this connect you to Obi-Wan?" Naarva's eyes seemed to be a little happier by the mention of his name.

"I was sent to Jabba as a gift...My first night there he raped me." She said it so matter of fact that Aayla assumed it was a joke, but when she saw Naarva's face she knew it wasn't. "And when I tried to fight him. He gave me this." Naarva tapped her eye patch almost mockingly, her hand shaking in controlled rage. "I couldn't dance the next day. I just wanted to die. I was so...dirty. Now because of that foul beast, all I can see is filth from other people. Their downfalls, their disgusting traits." Although her voice was controlled and monotone as her hand dropped, Aayla noticed Naarva's eyes sparking in anger. Aayla supposed it must be hard to see only the negative traits and never able to see the good.

"So what happened?" Aayla asked feeling horrible for the poor girl.

For once, Naarva had a genuine smile on her face. "I was saved by Obi-Wan. I couldn't dance so Jabba found it more useful for me to feed some of his grimy pets. But Obi-Wan came and took me away from Jabba, like he did with the other dancers. Supposedly getting 'rid' of them."

"And he brought you here?" Aayla questioned piecing the story together easily enough. She didn't think that Obi-Wan would have been the knight in shining armor type.

Naarva nodded, watching her savior from afar as he sat down. "He fed me. Clothe me. And taught me how to use my powers." Naarva moved a nearby chair with a flick of her wrist, expressing her point. " He was the only one I didn't find a speck of dirt on. He didn't ask anything in return nor did he expect anything."

"He's a good man," Aayla said, not knowing why she said that. Perhaps it was the truth.

Naarva didn't answer as Obi-Wan, seeing the two still talking waved them both over. They only took a couple of steps before Naarva finally replied, "He's our man."

-Smooth Transition-

Aayla found it odd to be sitting two seats away from Obi-Wan whom she really wished she could get the time to find out what he has been doing and what his plans were. If there was one thing that she truly knew about Obi-Wan was that he always was calm and had a back-up plan.

Obi-Wan stood from his seat in the middle, flanked by Beela and Naarva. The hall quieted down, waiting for their 'master' to talk. "Good morning ladies. Today we have a special guest, Jedi Master Aayla Secura, the emissary of the Republic." Obi-Wan led the polite applause that came from the Twi'lek girls. "But besides that today is a special occasion."

"You're finally going to shave your beard?" a voice asked loudly causing a round of laughter. Aayla found it more than a little surprising that Obi-Wan, the perfect Jedi, would allow such undisciplined behavior around him. She thought he was always a stickler for rules in and out of the job.

"No, though I have been getting more complaints recently." This stirred another round of laughter. "No, we welcome a new member to our family today. Beela the Togruta has decided to become one of us." Another round of polite applause. Apparently Beela wasn't very well-liked. Obi-Wan continued his speech about trivial matters that didn't spark any interest to Aayla.

Aayla drummed her fingers on the table, completely bored with the whole ordeal. She had skipped a hot relaxing shower to get the dust off her body, change of clothes that would have smelled so nice, and a cozy bed for a meal that she didn't want to know what it was made of with also way too many bodies in one room. Well maybe she could pick up some info while she was here.

Deciding to try, Aayla looked to her left. It was a dancer girl who wore only straps. It's a wonder how Obi-Wan contained himself, most men Aayla knew would be jumping at the chance to fuck all these dancers. "Hey, I'm Aayla Secura." She held out her hand, but the girl only looked at it and turned away. So much for first impressions.

"Don't bother with Yura, she doesn't talk much," the indigo Twi'lek said from Aayla's right. She held out her hand which Aayla shook. "I'm Khura though other people call me the 'problem child'."

"Why's that?" Aayla asked, hoping to strike a conversation since she was shot down by Yura.

Khura shrugged. "Let's see I broke the door to my room, I fell from a suspended cage that I might add wasn't my fault since the lock was rusted, I smacked Obi-Wan in the face with my foot...frankly, I don't see why I got the nickname." Aayla couldn't help, but laugh as Khura smiled in mockery of herself.

"Yeah sounds interesting, but if you're such a problem child why don't you leave." Changing the subject, Aayla suspected that Khura wasn't all that smart or subtle to notice.

Khura titled her head in confusion. "Leave what?"

Aayla wasn't too sure if Khura was either toying with her or just that dumb. Most likely the latter. "I mean why don't you leave this house? Go out and be free."

"Why? I have everything I want."

"Like what?" Aayla asked curiously, digging into the vein of knowledge.

"Well I'm well-fed, got a nice room, a family. Ooh and I get to shower anytime I want!" Khura smiled happily at Aayla who laughed, warily. She really was an airhead. It wasn't terrific info, but it was something at least, but Aayla could feel she was missing something, something important.

Before she could ask more Obi-Wan started to wrap up his speech. "Further more I will be away for a couple of days to a week." Groans were set off all around the crowd. "I know I hate being away from my lovely family, but I have to go tomorrow. That is all and try not stir up trouble while I'm away, though I know that is highly unlikely." Obi-Wan walked away from the table, his food untouched. Beela went to follow, but Naarva shook her head. Apparently Obi-Wan wanted to be alone. Perfect chance for Aayla.

"Sorry where's the bathroom?" she asked Khura who had her mouth stuffed with...well Aayla would rather not know.

"Mmpmph!" Although incomprehensible, Khura pointed in the same direction Obi-Wan left.

"Thanks." It was time for Aayla to work her magic.

-Smooth Transition-

Obi-Wan sighed as he sat on his bed, the room completely empty. His legs folded under him, he tried to connect with the Force. He needed to feel the calm that it brought him. Obi-Wan felt that his heart was tearing at him with lust. First with Naarva, then Beela, then even the rest of the girls as he gave them a speech. It was too much. He couldn't lose himself, he wouldn't allow it. Not when everything he worked for was at stake, not when the lives of his family and their happiness would be destroyed if he messed up now.

"Obi-Wan." The said opened his eyes immediately, cutting his connection with the Force. He had been concentrating so hard, he hadn't notice Aayla standing in front of him wearing that enticing clothing.

"Aayla," Obi-Wan replied, taking care to avert his eyes. "How can I help you?"

Aayla took a seat next to him, her hot body against his. It took all of Obi-Wan's strength not to look at her. He stared at the door, hoping for some intruder to come in. "We need to talk."

"If it's about the poles again..." He left the thought hanging though he knew exactly what she wanted.

Aayla pressed her body closer to his. Damn didn't she know how hard it was to resist. "Tell me Obi-Wan, why did you disappear?" She needed information and she was willing to use her body to her advantage though she enjoyed messing with Obi-Wan.

"Disappear? I thought I was at least a little more noticeable than that," Obi-Wan replied trying to get his mind off such matters and trying to diffuse the conversation. Especially since the reasons were personal.

"Fine be like that, you have your reasons, but why didn't you tell someone? Anakin and Ahsoka not to mention half of their fleet as well as Cody have been looking for your for three years now." Obi-Wan winced. They shouldn't be. They should be fighting to help others, not looking for a washed-up Jedi like himself.

"I-" He couldn't give her an answer. "I'm sorry. I can't answer that." He felt ashamed of himself, but it was the only way. Aayla wasn't dumb and she would pick any hint he drop or slip by accident.

Aayla stood up, causing Obi-Wan to shiver at the sudden lost of warmth and something else though Obi-Wan couldn't quite remember what it was. "You really are despicable. You leave the Order, leave your command, leave your friends and run off to some backland planet without a word! Don't you know how worried everyone has been! Even Master Yoda misses you!" Aayla could feel her anger rising. She had expected Obi-Wan to have some reason, any reason to be here that was important to all of them, but he was just running! He didn't even care about the consequences! How many planets they lost because of his disappearance, how many troopers deserted because they thought he believed the cause wasn't worth dying for? How many lives were lost because of his lost of expertise? The answer was too many.

Obi-Wan exhaled calmly. "I know...I just needed time to sort my feelings." He couldn't reminiscence on things long past.

"Feelings, you have those?" Aayla knew she shouldn't have said that, but Obi-Wan was being a complete selfish bastard. Running when all his friends stood and fought. Running when more than just Obi-Wan's emotions were at stake.

Obi-Wan had a blank expression. "Yes I did, but they died with Satine." The ex-Jedi felt the anger rise through his body, warming it with comfortably, familiar rage. No...he needed to be calm...he needed to be patient.

"The Duchess wouldn't want you to be hiding here like some sort of child scared to look at his own shadow!" Damn him! Why was he so hung over about some woman's death? Aayla couldn't help, but feel a little jealously, creeping up into her heart.

Obi-Wan locked his gaze with hers, his hazel eyes unwavering and unnaturally cold. "She also would have wanted for me to be at her funeral, but no one told me until five months later."

Aayla bit her lip in shame. The ex-Jedi stared at her accusingly. They both knew what had happened. The Jedi High Council 'deemed' it necessary that Obi-Wan shouldn't know about the death of Satine especially since he was leading an assault on Genosia at the same time. "We thought..." Obi-Wan knew exactly what she thought.

"You thought that you could hide the truth behind my back. You thought I couldn't take it." Aayla couldn't look at Obi-Wan anymore especially with his calm, but hard voice accusing the Jedi Council, though he didn't know she had been part of it as a member and also as an outside opinion. Obi-Wan had hit spot on and Aayla felt mostly responsible for hiding the truth for she had been the one who came up with the proposal to the Council on her first day there. "You...enough. Please leave," Kenobi said, as he put his head between his arms. He almost let his anger go. _Guess Anakin is rubbing off me._ Kenobi thought with a bitter smile. He did miss his Padawan and Ahsoka and Master Yoda and everyone, but he must be patient and hold off, just a little longer. He would seem them again soon, and then hopefully never again.

Aayla couldn't help him, but at least she knew now. Obi-Wan needed to see Master Yoda, the sooner the better.

End

**Yeah that's the end of this one. Hope you guys enjoyed it especially since someone, not pointing fingers here, kept bugging me about when Secura would come. Anyway this is preceptormyth101 signing out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Thanksgiving guys and gals! Yeah this ch.4 and I'm thinking of making the whole story into a trilogy, but that is not going to be for a while. Anyway hope you guys have a good time and on with the show! **

**Also big thanks to RKF22 for reviewing for all three chapters! Thx bro/sis I really don't know...**

**Also to garrett627, Issake123, and kyjori for reviewing twice. **

**Lastly, althought just one review, to UNSpacy000 for the super review! Thanks I got a lot of feedback. **

Chapter 04: Homecoming

"Why are you here, savage?"

"Why shouldn't I be, slut?"

"Savages, last time I checked, shouldn't talk back to their superiors."

"Really? I only see a whore."

The banter continued between the Naarva and Beela in the transport ship. Obi-Wan had his face in his hand, embarrassed by the two of them, though, on the upside, at least Beela was talking more. But since he was sitting next to Naarva whom was sitting across from Beela, he could hear it loud and clear.

"Those two **really** don't like each other," Aayla commented,back in her regular outfit, sitting across from Obi-Wan.

"Unfortunately yes." If last night had any effect on Obi-Wan, it didn't show as he resonated the usual calmness he did every day. What infuriated Aayla is that he didn't seem to even think about his past actions. Didn't he care about his friends? "I do have a question."

"Fire away," Aayla replied. To be honest, she had missed Obi-Wan even though she had been upset at his desertion. When he left there were very few Jedi that would fall for her antics, but it seemed their playful relationship was cracked for he had avoided her for almost the whole five hour trip. He didn't ignore her, quite the opposite he shared pleasantries with her all the time; however, he just didn't bother to make conversation until now.

"When we land, what should I expect?" Obi-Wan knew he had breached protocol and deserved to be arrested, but he didn't have any time to waste. Force, he was starting to sound like Anakin. However, Kenobi, no matter how much time wasted, will stay and accept the punishment no matter how horrible. It was his obligation, his duty. Besides, Naarva knew the plan already; she would carry it out for him if anything should happen.

Aayla grinned mischievously. "See for yourself." The ship stopped, the hatch opening up. Aayla went down first followed by Obi-Wan who for once was at a lost for words though he never opened his mouth to show it.

It was an open hanger of Coruscant where diplomacy shuttles always landed. Instead of the normal diplomatic party consisting of multiple Senators, there was his old battle-scarred friend Commander Cody saluting him.

"7th Sky Corps, salute General Kenobi!" Hundreds of clone troopers on the sides of the walkway saluted Obi-Wan, their firearms at their sides, with their helmets tucked under their right arm. Each of their armor was battered and bruised. How did the Senate allow this?

"Welcome back, Master." Kenobi looked next to Cody, wondering how he missed Anakin and Ahsoka standing there, both wearing happy smiles.

"I have to wonder Anakin how did you convince the Senate to allow this?" The Senate needed every prime clone on the battlefield, just bringing a squad was a miracle.

Anakin smirked and shrugged his shoulders arrogantly. "Just a couple of favors they owed me." Ahsoka rolled her eyes at his bravado.

"Funny, last thing I remember you were on your hands and knees begging for Senator Amidala to help." Anakin scowled at Ahsoka who smirked triumphantly. Obi-Wan smiled, it was good to see those two again even if they were fighting. It had been a while since Obi-Wan felt such nostalgic happiness. It was...different.

"General Kenobi, sir!" Kenobi looked to Cody who stared at him sternly. "The 7th Sky Corps awaits your dismissal, sir!"

"Just envoy, Commander. I'm not a general anymore." If Cody was disappointed, he didn't let it show. "And I can't dismiss you even if I wanted to."

"Envoy Kenobi, the 7th Sky Corps awaits your dismissal." Cody could be stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Fine, dismissed," Obi-Wan ordered reluctantly. He didn't deserve this nor the honor to even command these troopers, he never did. The troopers walked away in their orderly lines. "Commander, that was a dirty trick."

Cody shrugged, his words reverting back to when Obi-Wan had been his commander, "Sorry, sir. Good to have you back, sir." Cody knew Obi-Wan had a reason to leave, he always did. Cody never once doubted that Obi-Wan would come back. The clone would fight under the general again, just like old times.

Obi-Wan nodded though he didn't care to answer, leaving Cody to wonder if Obi-Wan wasn't here to stay. The Senators always kept the clones out of the loop, much to the latter's' annoyance.

"Master." Anakin came up to Obi-Wan who instead of shaking hands like Kenobi expected him to do, grabbed his master in a bear hug. "Good to see you." Anakin wouldn't let Kenobi see his tears, he really did love Obi-Wan like a father. If only Kenobi could feel the same at the moment. He hadn't felt that emotion for some time and probably never will again.

Obi-Wan at first was shock at the intimate gesture, but returned the hug with equal force, not wanting to worry Anakin. After a moment Obi-Wan let go and Ahsoka came up and hugged him just as tightly as her Master. "Welcome back, Master." Obi-Wan couldn't help feel Ahsoka small breasts, touching his body or notice how much she had grown into a more attractive woman. Kenobi mentally shook himself out of his thoughts. What was he thinking? She was like another Padawan to him, a daughter even. Even with most of his emotions dead, his lust still remained. Damn the lust. Damn the beast.

Obi-Wan fought to urge to crush Ahsoka against him, so he cut their hug short, by pretending to remember his entourage. "I almost forgot, these two ladies behind me are joining us for the evening. The one in the white robe, is stunning Naarva and the other is lovely Beela." Naarva bowed formally, while Beela just stared past the group of three. They didn't interest her. They were weaker than she was.

"Charmed," Anakin replied as he gaze at Naarva. She was so beautiful, not as beautiful as Padme of course, but still Anakin couldn't help but feel a tinge of envy to his master for having such a lovely, buxom creature around. Ahsoka, on the other hand, was completely jealous of Beela. Obi-Wan's bodyguard was so much taller than her, muscular, war scars, and even more buxom. To top it off, she had the most beautiful Akul necklace Ahsoka had ever seen. How many beasts did Beela kill? When would Ahsoka grow up and be like that?

"Sorry to cut the reunion short," Aayla intervened, "but the Jedi Council is waiting." Obi-Wan was not looking forward to his. How could he look eye-to-eye with the men and women he had once called allies after he had ran away? Especially Master Yoda? It didn't matter how he felt right now. It was time to face them. It was time to answer for his crimes.

-Smooth Transition-

Obi-Wan as he stared out the window, felt the eleven gazes staring at him, even though some were just projections, but Obi-Wan duly noticed that the Jedi Council never filled his chair. Nonetheless, the room was heavy with tension. Silent, but with a heavy atmosphere that was more suited in a cemetery than the Jedi Council.

He stood in the middle of the eleven Jedi masters who all were sitting. Naarva and Beela had to wait outside. Cody had already left though he had promised to talk to Kenobi later. Anakin was talking to Padme, probably hoping to somehow help Obi-Wan from this predicament,, and Ahsoka was being Ahsoka...she never had a long attention span, but she was young and most likely believed that his efforts in the war would exempt him from any high punishments. She was too young to understand that no matter what good had been done, a criminal is a criminal.

So the criminal was standing by himself, watched with malevolent gazes from the courtroom. No close friends, no family, just the judges to question him and the executioner waiting to see if his services was needed.

"Master Obi-Wan," Mace Windu began, his tone stern and hard like a judge who had already thought the man was guilty of a heinous crime, "you stand among the Jedi Council ready to plead your case. Are you ready to begin?" He made it sound like he was giving Obi-Wan his last rights. Maybe he was.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied though he heart wasn't in it, but his shields around his few emotions were up and ready to be tested. If this had happened four years ago, Obi-Wan would have been shamed, but now he was completely indifferent to them. Yet the tension in the room was like a taut rope, twisted and stretched back.

Clearing his throat, Windu began stoically, his voice reverberating off the walls, "Master Jedi and General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Republic, three years ago you deserted from the Order and the cause you fight for. Is this true?" Windu leaned forward his eyebrow raised in curiosity. He would love to know how such a model Jedi just took off and desert.

Obi-Wan wasn't fazed by the accusation. "Yes." Even to him, his voice sounded hollow and empty in the thick tension.

"There problem solved. He admitted it and should be sentenced death under desertion," the projection of Piell stated. Gruff and outspoken, Piell didn't realize how many friends Obi-Wan had in this room, but he also was currently acting as a bodyguard for his home planet's royal family and didn't have much time to spare.

"Excuse me Master Piell, but do you have any reasons, perhaps, Master Obi-Wan? Personal or political?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked trying to give Obi-Wan a chance to explain himself; also, in the process, elevating the room of some of the suffocating tension. Though a trial, Ki-Adi would help his friend try to plead his case, wanting to believe that there was a good motive for Obi-Wan's actions. If not, a fair trial then.

"No," Obi-Wan replied simply and firmly.

"Were you perhaps affected by the Duchess Satine's death?" Ki-Adi asked knowing he was treading dangerous ground. He could feel the others stiffen at his train of thought.

"Partially." Obi-Wan demeanor projected that he wouldn't disclose any more information on the subject.

"Were you on a vendetta? Against Satine's killer, Count Dooku?" Adi Galli pushed, trying to get to the bottom of this. Obi-Wan knew what she was trying to do. She wanted to know whether or not the upcoming punishment will fit the crime base on motivation and consequences. Galli did prefer fair justice, but she was angry. More than just angry. When she had heard about the desertion she had felt no pity, no sympathy, but a simple and primal rage that was unsuited for a Jedi Master. How dare he leave. How dare he step on every code of the Jedi. How dare he make a mockery of the Order and the Council. She still felt it and every time she looked at Obi-Wan she clenched the armrests of her chair with increased pressure.

"Dooku killed Satine?" Obi-Wan asked evenly, masking his emotions with a veil of indifference. It made sense when Obi-Wan thought about it, for she had been a pillar in holding Mandalore from going into war. Though he had expected Grievous, Dooku's lapdog, to have killed her. Mandalore, on the brink of civil war, wasn't in the war between the Republicans and Separatists yet, but that could change easily enough. However, the thousands of planets without Kryze's voice urging them were ripe for the picking for Separatists and Republic forces alike.

Adi nodded, confirming everything they had said. "Yes, didn't you know?" He asked leaning forward slightly, curious to hear Obi-Wan's answer.

"No...I didn't." Yoda had expected Obi-Wan to be consumed by his anger at learning that the Jedi's' arch-nemesis killed his old beloved, but he was surprise at the level of control Obi-Wan had, for Yoda could only sense a restrain rage that would have broken free if held back by any normal Jedi. Even still, anger was for the Dark Side. "How could I?"

"Calm yourself Master Kenobi you must. Dooku we will find and brought to justice he will," Yoda told him hoping to help compose Obi-Wan since they had shared a trusting bond, but the anger did not go away.

Seeing no change in Obi-Wan's emotions, Plo Koon started, "Continuing, Master Obi-Wan could you be under circumstances that forbid you to speak?"

"No." His voice was, to say the least, cold and dead after hearing Satine's death.

"Leave the Jedi willingly did you?" Yoda asked seeing no point in these spiraling questions that only wasted time, instead of hitting the nail directly.

Obi-Wan turned to regard Yoda. His eyes cold and distant. "Yes." After that they proceeded with the questions for about another half hour, asking him motives, plans, or possible actions that caused him to leave. Obi-Wan only gave them quick and short answers that only raised more questions. Gradually the tension lessen, but each person could feel a heavy burden on their shoulders. To sentence one of their own was not an easy task. It was like killing a brother, a sister, or even a parent. But they had to be hard and unforgiving like the judge passing the verdict.

"I think we have heard enough." Obi-Wan just noticed that Secura was there since she had asked absolutely no questions. He was pleasantly surprised since she wasn't on the Council three years ago. Also right next to her was Luminara. What was she doing here? Kenobi thought she was just an advisor not a member.

"Agreed I am, but speak I must with Master Kenobi." The Council nodded, some proceeded out of the room while others went offline. It was only Yoda and Obi-Wan both whom were staring back at one another. "Confuse your emotions are I see," Yoda stated.

Obi-Wan sighed. "For once, Master Yoda, I really would like to not learn from you at the moment." He knew Yoda was incredibly sharp when it came to a person's inner thoughts, feelings, Force, the person itself. He didn't want Yoda to looking into him though.

"Ah learning is painful, yes, yes. But through the pain, answers you will find."

"Painful indeed." Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to say more.

"Ask if you must or baffle you will leave us."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying to ready himself for the answer to come. "Why did you not tell me about Satine's death?"

Yoda looked to the ground, regretful. "Believe we did, Jedi Council, that leave duties and comrades you would."

Obi-Wan felt the rage building up, his restraints straining to their limit. "You...Master Yoda what were the votes for not telling me?" Obi-Wan had stopped himself before he would have said something he would regret. He shouldn't vent his frustration at his master, it wasn't his fault that Obi-Wan couldn't see Satine.

"Unanimous it was." Maybe it was.

So that also meant everyone Obi-Wan had completely and unconditionally trusted among the Jedi Council, Koon, Shaak Ti, Windu, Ki-Adi, and Yoda. Those five had deemed it necessary to hide Satine's death away from their 'friend'. They had deemed it so he wouldn't be able to go to her funeral. THEY DEEMED IT SO HE WOULD NEVER GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER TOMBSTONE. THEY DEEMED IT NECESSARY THAT HE WOULD NEVER SEE HER FACE AGAIN! No, no. Obi-Wan was being unfair. He understood the necessity and the pressure they were under. No, they had every right to deny him. He had just hoped they would have told him, instead of whispering behind his back. Their icy betrayal did hurt, but it was like a hot knife going through his flesh while Satine's death made him feel empty, cold, and alone.

Obi-Wan though could still feel the pain and frostiness of Satine's demise. He could remember her cool voice as she chatted away the hours with him blissfully when they were younger. Her relaxed laugh as he made faces for her amusement. He could still feel her shaking body as he protected her from assassins in his arms. Her clear eyes as she stared into his very soul when they stood under the stars together. He could even still feel her smooth skin against his fingers. The ghost of her lips as they kissed. Her warmth as they laid in bed together, her fingers slowly drawing circles around his chest. The memories tortured him, poking ice cold fingers into his body that seared his flesh with cruel pain.

When he had found out about her death, he had been frozen, but he also couldn't sleep. Every day he thought it had been a dream and every day a part of him died again and again when he found out it hadn't. He could only dream about her, rare, but beautiful smiles, her full lips, her shapely body, her intelligent wit, and her love that never waned even when they thought they would be separated forever. Then he would wake up only fifteen minutes later to remember she was gone.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan bowed, making his way to the door, his heart, he thought once strong, was ripped in two as he remembered Satine. He had thought he had gotten over her death, he had thought he was tough enough, unfortunately she had imprinted herself on him. An imprint that felt cold against his frozen skin and lips where she had touched. But not as cold as his heart that had died with her.

"Obi-Wan." That was the first time Yoda had even used his name without a title. Three years ago he might have been surprised, but he rarely felt anything besides anger and sadness. "Wounds heal time will."

Obi-Wan whispered softly, but still caught by Yoda's ears, "No...time only makes them worse, Master." Without another word, Obi-Wan walked out of the room, his master watching him depressed at the once idolized Jedi turned into a bitter grief-stricken man and it had all been the Jedi Council's fault.

-Smooth Transition-

Ahsoka sighed as her fingers drummed against the table, bored out of her mind, staring off into space. True she had been ecstatic to see Obi-Wan again, but there only so much she could do here before getting bored. Anakin was with Padme doing who knows what, probably fucking in the garden or the Senator's suite...again. She couldn't even embarrass them for that new handmaiden Padme picked up would never let her in though she was nice about it at least. R2 was sleeping at the moment, conserving its batteries, Obi-Wan was still in the meeting with Yoda, and Cody was being... Cody. Also Master Plo was with the other Jedi debating about something important so she couldn't very well say hi.

"Ahsoka!" The said looked around to see her friend Barriss Offee, waving at her. "What are you doing here?"

Ahsoka had forgotten Barriss was here in the temple as well, probably because she had been so excited to see Obi-Wan. "Oh nothing Barriss, just being bored." That being said she was in the library with thousands of volumes all around her with an almost infinite knowledge and intriguing ideas...yeah she was definitely bored. She needed so real action. "Wish I could be out fighting some tinnies."

"I know I would love to as well, but Master Unduli is here so here I am as well." Ahsoka felt a little jealous of Barriss. She had a master who was not only reliable, but also one who gave her independence. Ahsoka couldn't go **anywhere** without Anakin wanting to know. This was the only time he didn't care for what trouble could she get in a completely safe Jedi Temple? Lots if she tried. That being said however she wished he didn't treat her like a child. Luminara didn't treat Barriss like a child, not that she looked like one anymore.

These past three years Barriss only got prettier with her eyes making brighter and her face becoming more...adult. Her body seemed to fill out better for Offee's robes outlined her breasts extremely well. **Everyone** was growing faster than Ahsoka who only gained a few inches and a slightly wider hip.

"Yeah...I kind of miss the battlefield already," Ahsoka complained, bored, as her head hit the table, a loud thump echoed through the library that was currently vacant except for those two.

"Really? I find the tranquility to be a interesting contrast to the battefield." Barriss although sounding uninterested seemed to want to say something more.

"Alright, spill." Ahsoka knew Barriss well enough that if she didn't say anything Barriss will only try to move the conversation to whatever she was thinking and that could take hours.

"It's Master Obi-Wan. I hear he's back," Offee whispered it as if it was some type of secret.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Yes he's back I greeted him myself." It wasn't a secret. Everyone in the Order had to have heard by now as well as the rest of the population on the planet.

Barriss smiled, her eyes slightly glazing over. "Really? I wish I could have seen him." Barriss didn't even bother to hide her adoration from her voice.

Ahsoka found the statement very interesting. Leaning over, Ahsoka asked with more than passing notice, "Why?" Barriss never seemed this way about well anything. Then again Ahsoka had never asked her about what she thought of Obi-Wan.

Offee stared at her as if she was some sort of exotic animal or at least with two heads. "You don't know?" she asked shocked at Ahsoka lack of knowledge.

"Know what?"

"Master Obi-Wan is wonderful. He is incredibly handsome. He's intelligent, kind, patient, funny, dependable, muscular, enigmatic like he has some sort of dark past, but a perfect gentleman." As Barriss listed Obi-Wan's 'traits' Ahsoka never really noticed these things. Yeah Obi-Wan was intelligent and he was kind like a father. Funny; maybe more sarcasm with wit. Definitely more dependable than her master. Then again a trashcan was more dependable, at least you knew it wasn't going to disappear suddenly. Ahsoka guessed Kenobi was handsome though she never really thought about it, but he also never took his shirt off so she couldn't really tell if he was muscular or not. Enigmatic, yeah. Never talked about his past, not even a hint on who he was. The best she had ever learned was about the scandal between him and the Duchess Satine, but that didn't seem to go anywhere. So she could see how it jumbled all together and made gentleman. Kind of.

"So? You like him?" Ahoska asked skeptically more at the thought than Barriss herself. Barriss blushed. "He's like ten years older than you," Ahsoka complained loudly.

"More like fifteen."

Ahsoka stuck her tongue out in distaste. "Even worse! He's so old!" After a moment of silence and staring at each other they both giggled at Ahsoka's words.

Her mirth decreasing, Barriss shrugged, not seeing the problem. "Well what about you?"

Ahsoka's eye brow rose. "What about me?" she asked truly interested in the rumors for it passed the time quickly.

This time Barriss rolled her eyes. "You and your Master Skywalker."

The Padawan laughed, a little too loud for her own ears. "Skyguy? You're joking right?"

Barriss smirked, ready to get back at Ahsoka. Luminara's Padawan leaned against the table, staring at Ahsoka with mischievous eyes. "Well you always go **everywhere** with him. In the halls, battlefields...bathrooms...bedrooms?" Ahsoka scoffed denying all of it, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Really, next thing you're going to tell me is that your master had a thing for Master Plo." Barriss was silent. "Wait...is it-"

"No...no, you are partially right, but she wasn't interested in Master Plo." Barriss' looked away a little more than awkward with where the conversation was going. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut or for that matter Ahsoka's.

Ahsoka, curiosity getting the better of her, asked, leaning forward, "Well who is it? Master Windu? Master Fisto? Master Yoda?" The last one caused Barriss to look at Ahsoka and stick her tongue out in disgust. Ahsoka giggled, she didn't know why she said Yoda but it was funny. "Then who?"

Barriss blushed, her cheeks fiery red. "Master-...never mind." Barriss, regaining her composure though her cheeks were still hot, stood up from her chair that slid across the ground with a small screech.

"Hey! Come on, you were just getting to the good part." Leanining against the table, Ahsoka grumbled as Barriss started to walk out of the library, ignoring Ahsoka's words, "Damn...why does no one tell me anything?"

-Smooth Transition-

Obi-Wan found himself walking down the hall toward his own room where Naarva and Beela were most likely arguing. They would have been with him right now, but he was too embarrassed to be next to them when they angrily bantered in public and especially in such a respected Temple, so he had asked them to go to his room first. Even though they had protested, Obi-Wan promised that he would be fine since he wasn't going to get in worse trouble than he already was in.

Somehow the whole Jedi temple seemed alien to him, even though he had had considered this his home for a long time. It still seemed familiar, but foreign. Just like its occupants. Familiar, but still foreign.

As he turned the corner, Kenobi was greeted by a Coruscant handmaiden in a tight-fitting uniform for maids. She was small, quite small actually barely even reaching the ex-Jedi's shoulder. She had silky blond hair that reached down to her upper back, tied in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were large in contrast to her petite body. Her face was almost babyish with pointy ears, probably part Sephi from the ears, but she was quite slim, slim enough that if Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around her he was sure he could fit a second one of the handmaiden though he knew whoever tried would probably regret it or be without a hand.

"Master Kenobi," the maiden greeted with a formal bow.

"Katherine," Obi-Wan replied, bowing formally. Katherine smiled with a certain warmth that reminded the deserter of a mother.

"Lady Amidala requests your presence for dinner."

"Tell her I would be delighted."

Katherine nodded. Surveying their surroundings cautious look from the corners of her eyes, the maid must have seen no one for she suddenly tightly hugged Obi-Wan, her head against his muscled chest. She had missed him so much. When she had heard he would be visiting Coruscant, she had been filled with butterflies. Luckily, she had been the one to see him though her 'sisters' all wanted to as well, but they had their duties.

Obi-Wan hugged her back, his arms enfolding her in a relaxed embraced. Kenobi wanted to tell her so much, but if they were seen together for too long, two years of Katherine's and her sisters' sacrifice would all be in vain.

Katherine broke the hug first, knowing that it was too much of a risk to be caught doing anything intimate right now. Katherine smoothed her dress with her hands before looking up at the tall man. "I will tell the mistress."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you Katherine. I hope that we can have a gathering with your sisters within the year."

"Of course, Master Kenobi. I will make sure to relay your message. My sisters will be delighted." Katherine bowed again, then left at a steady pace as if she had never stopped.

Obi-Wan sighed sad to see her gone, but he would see her soon.

Obi-Wan finally reached his room a few minutes after his run-in with Katherine, but it was quiet. Where were those two?

Cracking the door open, Obi-Wan peered in, seeing no one. Though he was a 'deserter', he still had the privileges of being an emissary. The living room had a long couch that faced outside the see through window that gave him a great view of the town with one chair on each side of it. Shelves of books, a cabinet, a very uniformed room missing two things. His family.

Obi-Wan slowly walked in, leaving the door open in case if he needed a quick escape. If someone was in here, whoever it was, they knew how to use the Force, for he couldn't sense anyone. Scanning the room, Obi-Wan noted that nothing was out of place nor ruffled with. Maybe he was just getting old and paranoid. He wouldn't feel anyone in the room, perhaps, for there was no one in the room.

The door behind him shut softly.

Obi-Wan turned around quickly, his hand going for his lightsaber but stopped. "Master Unduli, I didn't expect you to be here." It was true. Luminara was standing next to the door, her face void of expression.

"Master Kenobi," Luminara replied, monotone. "Welcome back."

Obi-Wan rolled his shoulders, getting rid of the tension in them. "Thank you, would you like something to drink?"

"No." Geez, Obi-Wan had forgotten how tight she could be. She needed to relax, though that sounded hypocritical coming from him. Obi-Wan supposed he had become slightly lax when working under Jabba...only slightly.

"How about something to eat? I'm sure-"

"Obi-Wan. We need to talk." Used to hearing his first name used by her, Obi-Wan shrugged, motioning for her to sit down with a small flourish. Luminara sat down with an uncomfortable stiffness as if she was being watched by the whole Jedi Council. The occupant of the room sat down, his chair facing hers.

"Is it about my trial?" Luminara shook her head. Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if she ever got hot in that black robe of hers. Her lean body riveting with sweat, her mouth moaning for respiration, her legs spread open as...not again. Obi-Wan exhaled deeply, trying to get rid of his lustful images. Luminara mistook it for a sigh of relief.

"Is that all you care about?" Obi-Wan gave her a surprised look. "You seemed to forgot your manners. 'Hello. How are you? I hope you've been alright for the past three years since I deserted the Order.'" Luminara could feel her irk rising, didn't he know how much she had been worried? Didn't he knew how hard it was when he left?

Obi-Wan shook his head more than little surprised about Luminara's mocking words which she almost never had. "Master Unduli-"

Luminara clenched her teeth. "Luminara." Two years of friendship and he still had trouble saying her first name even in private though she had no problem saying his.

"Luminara," Obi-Wan corrected himself smoothly. He had no idea what was wrong with her. The normal patient and composed Luminara he knew was apparently gone. "I apologize. It was tactless of me, but I had to know."

Luminara leaned back in the chair, her arms folded under her breasts her gaze scanning Obi-Wan like some sort of prized animal. "Fine."

There was an awkward silence between the two as both seem to stare above the other's head. Neither able to speak at the moment.

"So," Obi-Wan said trying to break the ice on his terms before she started to get around to the idea about what happened to him, "how have you been doing." Although belated, at least he asked.

Luminara brought her gaze down, remarkably calm. "Doesn't matter now...now that you're back." Luminara actually blushed, her face turning a light red. Obi-Wan was about to no, but his whole body froze. Did she mean? No...no! Not Luminara. And, besides, she wasn't foolish enough to fall for a wretch of a man like him.

Obi-Wan stumbled over his words, "I-I'm h-hap-py y-ou feel that way." Did he get vaguely confessed to? Him, the plainest guy in probably the whole galaxy and the worst.

To be honest this was the first time someone confessed to him. His 'family' didn't count, they were just teasing him, neither did Satine whom they both knew they were made for each other. Obi-Wan didn't know how to react. Should he be surprised? Flattered? The better question is why was he so flustered? It's not like he could love anyone else. So where were these damn emotions coming from?

Satine's face came clouded his thoughts, thankfully, helping him regain his composure.

Luminara smiled, her face still slightly red. "G-good." Strictly speaking, Luminara had had a crush for Obi-Wan for the past five years. She didn't make good on it for one basic reason; he loved someone else. But now that Satine was gone, and Obi-Wan had time to recover she could finally act on her feelings that were screaming at her to do more. However, thanks to her better judgment, this was enough for now. "I-I'll see you later tonight." Without another word Luminara stood up and left a confounded Obi-Wan still trying to figure out what just happened.

Stepping out into the all, Luminara felt as if her knees were going to give out. No, not now. She needed to be assertive and firm. She had made the first move and will not show weakness. However she felt as if she could jump for joy like a teenage Padawan. She had finally did confessed to him after all the years! She felt as if she had shrugged a huge burden off her shoulders.

"Master?" So intent in her glee, Luminara felt a fool not being able to sense to her Padawan next to her. "I've been looking all over for you." It seemed that she spoke the truth for Barriss was slightly sweating and panting as if she had been exerting energy at a rapid pace. Barriss though, averted her eyes away from her master for some odd reason. Probably because she felt ashamed of missing practice today, Luminara reasoned. Offee was sometimes too hard on herself.

"Did something happened?" Barriss shook her head, her eyes still averted even though her face was in front of her master's "Then why were you looking for me?"

Barriss looked sheepishly at the ground. "I was hoping we have dinner together."

Luminara smiled, her Padawan was so cute sometimes. "Alright." She wanted to drape her arm around her student, but she fought the urge. Barriss wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a young woman and deserved to be treated as such. Luminara walked side-by-side with Barriss whose mind was preoccupied at the moment by something. Something that she didn't want to share with her Master.

-Smooth Transition-

Aayla came down from the opposite hall, seeing Luminara walked out of Obi-Wan's room and walking away with her Padawan. What was **she** doing here? Jealously rising through Secura's throat like bile, Aayla headed for the door. She knew she was being rash, but Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan wasn't hers. Aayla slowed and finally stopped in front of his door.

_What am I doing here?_ Aayla thought, feeling slightly ashamed of herself. She and Kenobi didn't have any relationship. If they did, she had stupidly messed it up when they had been at his home. She wanted to slap herself across the face, she had been so dumb! Why did her mouth run off sometimes? She just had to talk about Satine...damn, she was such a fool. She foundit surprising that Obi-Wan didn't hate her yet. Maybe he did...probably he actually does. He was just good at hiding it, he always was.

Letting out a breath, Aayla opened the door to his room, surprising both of them for Obi-Wan had taken off his armor and just started to take off his pants. Aayla found her gaze wandering to his broad shoulders, then to his well-defined chest that had multiple scars on it that just made her want to glide her hands across them, and his incredible, well-defined abs that popped out from his body. Force, if she had known he was this good underneath the armor, she may have done actually more than just dance with him.

"Um...Aayla?" Obi-Wan's soothing voice snapped her out of her thoughts. His grayish-blue eyes, staring into her very soul, were so soft and gentle. Why hadn't she seen them before? "Can I help you?"

Aayla, so full of intent early, had forgotten everything she had wanted to ask. "U-um...Good evening." Smooth, Aayla, really smooth. Next thing she would say was how's the weather.

"Good evening." Obi-Wan smiled at her. She never knew that he could look so attractive with a happy expression on. If he could just get rid of the beard, he would be perfect. "Again, can I help you with something?" Yeah, he could let her run her fingers through his hair, then push him to the ground and find out how long his lightsaber was. (lol stars wars porn XD. Had to put it in there) What was she thinking? He didn't want her, he already had Naarva a much better looking Twi'lek than herself. Fuller, politer, and not as tactless either.

Aayla regrouped her scattered thoughts, though it took her a minute which thankfully Obi-Wan didn't choose to comment as he watched her still smiling, distracting her slightly. "It's so hot these days of Coruscunt! How can you live with it?" Well at least it wasn't 'how's the weather'.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I really don't know since I just got back."

Aayla forced herself not to hit herself and smiled trying to keep herself from biting her tongue. Why was she so tongue-tied in front of him? He was just Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan.

"Aayla are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly closing the distance between the two of them, his hand touching her forehead. "You're burning up."

No duh! She was blushing her damn face off. He was so close that she could even smell his scent, it was delicious. Reminded her of sweat and of the earthy smell of soil. Was he wearing cologne?

"Aayla?" Obi-Wan asked as his hand lifted off of her face and reached for her shoulder. Secura stepped back and instead of grabbing her shoulder, Obi-Wan suddenly clutched her braintail.

The Twi'lek Jedi gasped, falling to her knees. _Obi-Wan, stop!_ But the damage was done. Aayla's whole body was on fire. It was too much stimulation. His hand was so rough, but it felt so good as he held her braintail. Her braintails were much more sensitive than the other Twi'leks especially since she refrain from such stimulation after becoming a Jedi.

"Are you okay?" His hand only moved an inch across her braintail, but it felt as if his hand was caressing her whole body.

Aayla felt wonderful, her whole body so warm, so comfortable like a soft embrace. However, in that soft embrace, she could feel a burning between her legs. A burning that seared through her body. She needed a reprieve and she knew just where to get it.

The Jedi grabbed Obi-Wan's pants and ripped them off, buckles and straps hitting the floor. Obi-Wan moved to stop her, but she wouldn't back off as she took off his undergarment, her ferocity slapping away any resistance from the ex-Jedi.

"This is what I need," Secura said out loud.

"Aayla stop!" Obi-Wan protested as he reached for her shoulders, but she grabbed his dick firmly with her warm hands. She squeezed hard, causing a moan to escape Obi-Wan.

So the model Jedi had a weakness, and Aayla wanted to exploit every last bit of it. With one hand Aayla stroked Kenobi's shaft, her gaze watching it as it grew and grew until it reached its twelve inch length. Surprised, Aayla couldn't help, but smirk.

"Force, Obi-Wan, you're the biggest I've seen." Obi-Wan only grunted in reply as she continued to stroke fiercely. She loved it. His dick was so hot and was so hard, Aayla thought she might cum just from the thought of putting it in her.

Obi-Wan could feel Aayla's hot breath tickling his manhood. No...he couldn't let it happen. He wasn't going to be overcome by his lust, not this time. Not Aayla. He wasn't going to lose control like he had with Beela.

"Aayla, please no more," Obi-Wan said, trying to use force to stop her. She pinched his massive cock with her fingers, causing a wave of pain to go through Obi-Wan who pulled back, seeing her ready to do it again if he got closer. "Aayla, please stop."

Secura didn't reply as she dribbled warm saliva over the head of his cock. Seeing it wetted, Secura swallowed half the cock, unable to consume anymore. Force, it felt good! Her damp tongue playing with his head while the caverns of her mouth gripped around his shaft tightly.

She bobbed her head back and forth, deep-throating his manhood. Obi-Wan didn't know it could feel so good! She grabbed his balls with an eager hand and played with them. It sent small shivers down his spine. Obi-Wan couldn't take it anymore. The beast had found it easier this time for it to break out of its cage.

He pulled back, taking away his dick from Aayla's mouth. She reached for his manhood, but he grabbed her hand, staring into her eyes. "My turn." Obi-Wan brought her up and twisted her so that her hands were on the wall with her butt facing toward him. Obi-Wan couldn't stop no matter how much he yelled at himself inside his head. The beast had full control of his body.

Kenobi could see her wetness dripping from her body as he pulled her pants down. He hoped it was wet enough. Obi-Wan grabbed her firm ass and positioned himself over it. After a small pause, Obi-Wan pressed his cock into her vagina and shoved his entire length in.

"FUCK!" Aayla screamed ravished by his giant dick.

Obi-Wan pulled back and slammed his dick into her hot opening once more. He could feel her wet walls gripping his dick. Force, she was tight!

Obi-Wan repeated the motion again and again, causing Aayla to cuss again. He was brutalizing her pussy with each stroke, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Her normally sapphire bottom was red from the slamming of Obi-Wan's thighs.

Aayla could barely hold herself up. Each time he slammed her, she felt as if her whole body would be ripped into two. She couldn't stop herself from squeaking every time he thrust into her. She could feel herself close to cumming. "Faster...oh fuck...harder...Kenobi."

Obi-Wan could only comply as he doubled his efforts, each thrust with a tinge of desperation that shook Aayla's body.

It was a symphony of squeaks, screams, and ass hitting crotch as they continued.

"So...fucking good. Fuck, don't stop. I'll suck you as you train...no, you can bend me over and rape my pussy as you practice! I don't care just please keeping fucking me you big dicked stud!"Aayla felt her orgasm coming. It was a huge release for her. "Fuck, I love you Obi-Wan!"

Quite suddenly Aayla fell to the ground, her knees unable to hold her up. That was strange, she didn't feel Obi-Wan cum at all even though he had pulled out of her. She turned around seeing a wide-eyed Obi-Wan staring at her, slightly panting. What happened?

"Get out," Obi-Wan whispered softly, his whole body shaking.

"What?" Aayla asked confused. They were having such a good time. Was she disgusting to him now that he had seen her fuck? "Obi-Wan, I don't-"

"I said get out." Though his voice was still low, Obi-Wan was different.

No, he couldn't be throwing her out. Three years of friendship, of going through hell and back, couldn't be thrown away just like that. No, he couldn't be done with her! She waited for a minute, waiting to see if Obi-Wan had made a mistake, but he would not look at her. She wanted to believe that he would tell her he had been wrong, that he still wanted her, but it seems their friendly relationship was being thrown out because...because why? Because she had been bad at sex? Because he'd never wanted to sleep with her in the first place? Because once was enough for him to think that she was a two-bit whore? That couldn't be.

Aayla hid her sobs as she pulled her pants up and walked out of the room. She had hoped he would have taken back his words, but he was wretchedly silent. She walked as if in a daze, her legs weak. Secura was able to turn the corner just as she fell and slumped against the wall, her breathing ragged. She had seen those eyes filled with revulsion at her slutty form. She was hideous to him.

She had thought he would be different. All men were the same and she had left herself be fooled by his calm and quiet demeanor. He was just like the rest, fuck a girl once and brag to his friends about how tight she was the next day.

She had been fooled into thinking he was different. No...no. She let herself believe in such a fairytale. Optimism gave a person such myths. She had thought together they could work it out, together they could heal any wound, together she could make him forget about Satine. But she had seen his eyes. At the very least she had hoped their relationship would still be friendly, but even that was impossible now.

Their bond may be broken, but she could still stand on her own. She didn't need him. She was a free woman and she could do as she pleased.

So what if he fucked her? So what if he didn't accept her feelings? She was fine on her own.

_Get out_ Obi-Wan's words ran through her head again and again as she stood up.

She didn't faint, or stop breathing, or even bleed. Hell, it didn't even hurt her, really, when her heart had been ripped from her chest.

Mostly it was cold, and empty, and terrifying.

And alone. She was totally and completely alone.

End

**Happy Thanksgiving! Yeah...I worked extra hard to put this chapter up today so...yeah. Anyway I hoped you enjoy it and I'm sorry for working so slowly, but I do try my best. Anyway this precetormyth101 signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey preceptormyth101 here. I've been a little scared at first for this fanfic cause to be honest this is the first time I've done lemons or an M rated one. But it seems I'm doing alright, I guess. Anyway enough of my useless babbling time for the show! **

**Also thanks for all the people who reviewed. I appreciate the extra effort you guys put into reading my story. Hopefully I can get some nice feedback here. Again, thanks! :) **

Chapter 05: How to Love

Obi-Wan slumped in the chair, his clothes still on the ground. Damn...why did he say that? Why did he tell her to 'get out'. He had seen the hurt in her eyes and now the pain gnawed at him like a festering wound.

But it was for the best. She was gone and out of his life. Now she'll never be hurt again thanks to him. Yeah, ruining their relationship was probably one of the smartest moves he ever made. He did regret his choice of words, but how else was he suppose to stop her?

Obi-Wan held his head in his hands. He had been so close. So close to losing himself. So close to thinking that he even deserved to be with her. How could she love him, a shell of a man? He had been revolted by his own lust, his ugly desires, his anger. He didn't want to see her looking past his barriers, to see the monster inside him, and watch as her eyes fill with disgust.

When she had said she loved him, Obi-Wan saw, in a split second, Satine instead of Aayla. His old love for the Duchess was still strong, but when he finally came to his senses he saw Aayla. Before he knew it, rage had swelled inside him. How dare that girl try to replace Satine? How dare she think she was even close to being anything like Satine? Obi-Wan was truly a fool. Aayla was never trying to replace the Duchess and now after his idiotic words he will never know what she meant. No, he didn't want to hear those words.

However, truth be told, he didn't want her to stop. He wanted to go farther beyond the usual sex to something where she warranted to be treated with the love she deserved, but thankfully enough he had stopped himself. Aayla didn't deserve him. She deserved so much better. A real man. A whole man. A man who could actually love her and not be haunted by a beautiful corpse like some hung over moron.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan knew he really needed a cold shower. He needed to cool off before Beela or Naarva came back or he'll never hear the end of it, or, even worse, they'll act on his dim-witted erection. However, when Obi-Wan turned on the shower to the coolest setting, no matter how freezing the water was, the left side of his chest was burning.

It wasn't the usual anger nor shame. Could it be? No, damn it! He wasn't, he couldn't be...but he knew there **just** a hint. But even then it was even more imperative for him to crush it now.

Aayla deserved better than him.

-Smooth Transition-

Obi-Wan leaned in his chair and sighed contently. Dinner had been wonderful; he'd missed the delicacies that Senator Amidala served every time they had such a gathering. The food in Jabba's Palace was less than adequate, not to mention usually very much alive.

The gathering had been slightly altered so that Naarva and Beela could eat, thus, including them, the guest count became six: Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Naarva, and Beela. Katherine was nowhere to be found, most likely helping the chefs with the food; she did like to cook though not as much as she liked to tinker with machines.

However, even when conversing with longtime friends, Obi-Wan's mind still wandered to Aayla. The hurt in her eyes, the shock that stunned her body, the grief-stricken face when he told her to leave. It racked him to no end even when he was with his friends.

Obi-Wan felt so stupid. Aayla was a good woman, a great woman, but a woman that didn't deserve a piece of shit like him. How could he let himself even toy with such a fantasy? Was he trying to ruin her life with his thoughtless urges and emotions?

"Master," Anakin asked snapping Obi-Wan out of his gloomy thoughts, "is something on your mind?" Obi-Wan's Padawan was sitting across from Obi-Wan seated around a large circular table that had many empty plates or half-eaten food.

Obi-Wan shrugged nonchalantly. "No, I just was lost in thought for a moment." Anakin nodded, but didn't believe a word from Obi-Wan even if he couldn't tell if his master was lying or not. He knew Obi-Wan, granted not the Jedi Master's rarely spoken past, but Skywalker had been through hell and back with his master and if there was one thing he knew was that his master would never bother anyone else with his own problems.

Dinner moved on as droids cleaned up the dishes and laid out dessert that consisted of a blue gelatin that had various objects inside it.

While Obi-Wan ate his gelatin with a golden spoon, it was hard not to notice the wandering gazes of his three friends that always seem to stop at him. Seeing he'll have no peace while eating his dessert, Kenobi addressed the three of them while Beela dug into her own dessert even after eating five courses while Naarva daintily pick at her own, content with only one course and trying to lose some weight, "Are you three going to ask or shall I try to become a mind reader?"

"Well, it's been three years so where should we start?" Amidala asked, holding hands under the table with Anakin though not unnoticed by Obi-Wan. The boy was someday going to get in more trouble than he could handle with their secret marriage. "I suppose, what have you been doing?" The main question on the mind of three was why, but that would be for another time.

Obi-Wan put down his spoon, clattering against the dish holding the gelatin. "I've been working with Jabba obviously and the Hutts for three years now." He made it sound so unimportant, so uninteresting. But in all actuality it was a large feat for the Hutts were notorious for schemers, untrustworthy, and most of all haters of Jedi. However, it also spoke volumes of the crimes that he surely had to have committed under the Hutt's watch to gain their trust.

"Master, what's this Force Speech?" Despite his best try, Anakin couldn't help, but let the curiosity seep into his voice. He had been waiting for Obi-Wan to get around to the Hutts so he could find out what Force Speech was since Obi-Wan had used it right in front of Jabba. From what he had heard from Aayla in her report, it was powerful. Very powerful. If he, the Chosen One, could use it then the war was that much closer to ending and he could spend time with his Padme.

Obi-Wan was expressionless for some time until he sighed tiredly. "It isn't something for someone as young as you to know or use." Though Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin was not going to give up so easily.

He knew already where Anakin got the information. Who else besides Aayla? Obi-Wan winced slightly, just thinking about her made his chest feel cold.

"Force what? I'm missing something aren't I?"Ahsoka asked cofounded by the whole idea.

"Actually I call it Force Words," Obi-Wan commented, earning a startled look from Naarva who had assumed he wouldn't divulge any information though Beela wasn't paying attention; she did not know a great deal about the Force.

"Force Words?" Anakin tried it out, liking the sound of the word as it rolled off his tongue.

"Yes, though I highly doubt I'm the first to use it or name it. However, many skills are still unknown to the Jedi, this, perhaps, being one of the lesser ones." How Obi-Wan came by it was a story for a different time.

"More ways? Such as what?" Amidala asked finally getting into the conversation. Though no skills in the Force, Amidala still could respect and fear its power, that if used in the wrong hands could cause lost of human lives.

Obi-Wan didn't answer as he stared at the droids waiting against the wall for more orders. Interpreting his gaze, Amidala quickly dismissed the droids from the room. Obi-Wan shifted his eyes back to the three in front of him. "Do you remember what the Jedi Code said about relationships with others?" Obi-Wan asked moving the subject away from the dangerous ground Anakin was trying to walk on.

Anakin sighed, annoyed at hearing this again. "Yes, master. I know my relationship with Padme is unorthodox and prohibited, but I don't care." Anakin loved Amidala. He loved everything about her, her smirks, her laughs, her tears, everything; top to bottom and good and bad. Though to him, Padme had no faults.

Obi-Wan didn't seem to want to raise an argument with Skywalker this time about his and Padme's relationship. "There is a reason for relationships to be looked down upon," Obi-Wan continued, "It is a secret that had been forgotten, but has been recovered." The ex-Jedi paused letting the three of them soak his words.

"What?" Anakin asked unable to contain himself.

Obi-Wan sighed, he knew Anakin was impulsive, at most impatient, but he had hoped his former Padawan would have gained **some** wisps of serenity. "As you know all creatures have a bit of the Force within themselves." The two Jedi nodded, while Amidala tried to keep up with the conversation. "But very few in the galaxy can actually use it to a useful extent, such as the Jedi or Sith. There is a way to change that, a method that increases their power in folds."

Ahsoka tilted her head to the side, her mind whirring in thought, piecing the hints and information together. "So? You can make Jedi?" Obi-Wan nodded.

While Ahsoka was slightly confused at how she should feel, Anakin was amazed and astounded by such a find. "Master," Anakin exclaimed unable to hide his merriment from thinking about finally fixing the problem of having so few Jedi, "this can change the whole war! We have to report this to the Jedi Council!" Anakin got up from his chair.

"No," Obi-Wan stated, his steeled voice chilling Anakin and causing the 'Chosen One' to sit back down. "There was a reason that it was banned."

Anakin already figured that out, but for what reasons could such an incredible power be banned for? Anakin voiced his thoughts to Obi-Wan who seemed to find his question border lining annoying.

"There is a only one way to administer such a power," Obi-Wan said, motioning to Naarva. Without a moment of hesitation, Naarva shrugged the loose fitting robe from her shoulders, stripping her upper-body bare, her generous breasts and red nipples in full view. Although no matter how tempting her expanding chest as she inhaled, Anakin couldn't help, but notice the upside-down symbol of the Jedi Council on her left breast. Ahsoka couldn't see for Amidala had put her hands across the young girl's eyes. "And that is through a great deal of physical nature."

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Ahsoka asked a little too young to understand as she tried to see through Padme's hands. Anakin and Padme seemed to pick up on Obi-Wan's nervous tone as well as his hint about the 'administration'.

"A good fuck and sperm," Beela, finished her desert, replied stoically, with a tinge of relish. After her good time with Obi-Wan, Beela wasn't too sure if she could have sex without him or at least adequately satisfy her with anything else.

"Oh," Ahsoka said weakly, her cheeks on fire. She supposed it was a fair answer. However, does that mean Obi-Wan had sex with the bombshell Naarva? Obi-Wan?

"So what's the problem then master? Besides the whole intercourse of course." Quickly adding the last sentence, Anakin sighed in his head with relief, catching himself before he had made a huge mistake. He had seen Amidala's face; he wasn't suicidal.

Obi-Wan grimaced, though he still kept his calm demeanor as he rested his elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers together in front of his face. Obi-Wan leaned against his fingers, a heavy force resting against his shoulders. "_Sine qua non."_

The two Jedi and one Senator all looked at him in confusion. Ahsoka was the first to speak up, "What?"

"It's Old Courosantian (Thank you 12scoeri for the idea of the language) for without which cannot be. The Force gave me a seemingly great gift, but I have to pay the price, the _sine qua non_."

"What price?" Anakin asked leaning in, wanting to hear the rest.

Obi-Wan looked up, his eyes wild in contrast to his cool aura. "I lose myself. Every time I initiate the power, I can feel the Force taking a bit of me every single time not to mention the first time I give them my sperm, the baby dies." For once, Anakin could finally see past his master's calm exterior, past the friendly smile and knowing looks. It was the first he had seen his master truly as himself, but, the fact remained, Anakin was disappointed. Why was Obi-Wan scared to use such a power? He said it took a piece of him, but surely there is a way to limit it so that the soul still remains. Besides what was one simple life to saving a thousand. If Anakin had such a power, the war would have been over years ago.

"And your dilemma is?" Anakin asked, unable to keep the frustration away from his tone, his eyes noticing that Naarva had covered herself up, her eyes filled with some sort of loathing as she coolly stared at the three of them.

How could that filthy Jedi understand? Though it only works once, every time Master Obi-Wan implants his seed into a woman, he loses what he is. His identity, his sanity, and he would never implant his seed again into the same woman. He couldn't stand creating a child that would have to live with this curse. A curse that would eventually destroy the child's identity as well as their children's and all those around them.

After Padme let go of Ahsoka's eyes, Obi-Wan exhaled, regaining control of his body. "I will revert back into a primal beast, who knows one things. How to mate." Obi-Wan wouldn't admit it, but it hurt seeing the pity in Ahsoka's and Amidala's eyes. He didn't deserve people who cared about him so.

Anakin snorted in disbelief of Obi-Wan's excuse. He was just running away. Obi-Wan was being a coward! Such a power would surely be for the better if the Jedi just limited the effects, and if they lose a couple of lives along the way then it was a small price to end the war.

However, Anakin could feel a small sense of satisfaction. So Obi-Wan wasn't the great Jedi everyone thought he was. He wasn't the idolized man. He was human. He was flawed.

Truthfully, Anakin loved Obi-Wan like a father or an older brother, but living in his master's shadow for years and hearing how great Obi-Wan was and what a failure Anakin was, grated his nerves for than he would ever say. He was the Chosen one, not Obi-Wan.

Anakin would have been happier if it wasn't for the fact that Padme was staring at Obi-Wan, her soft gaze comforting the old man. Anakin clenched and unclenched his hand, trying to relieve his annoyance. Although he knew Obi-Wan was a good friend of Padme's, Skywalker still felt a tinge of jealousy every time her beautiful eyes glanced at his former Master. Amidala was his and no one else's.

"Again your dilemma?" Anakin asked mercilessly, trying extract some sort of pain from Obi-Wan to compensate for him receiving Padme's gaze. He knew it wasn't fair. His master was a honest and noble man, but still; it chilled Anakin's heart when he saw Padme stare at **anyone**, but especially Obi-Wan. His master knew about them. Obi-Wan knew how much Anakin would give up for Amidala. Kenobi knew how Anakin felt about her. Obi-Wan knew, yet he still tried to steal Amidala from him.

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin, his eyes clear and in control of all his remaining emotions. "More than just a primal beast. I will lose all my soul and will watch as the ones I care about are brutally raped and used. Then it will use my body to put its seed into others, causing more monsters that control the Force to populate the planets and will eventually overthrow the planet's leaders and rape hundreds of thousands of people. Then the chaos of anarchy will consume the worlds." Although Obi-Wan didn't exactly know if this would happen, he had a good sense that it would. He wanted to explain to them so much more, but it would ruin everything he has and will accomplish and jeopardize his entire 'family' that he had worked so hard to build and keep safe.

"Why are you telling us this Kenobi?" Amidala asked, seeing an argument between the two veteran Jedi about to erupt. Amidala was happy to see Obi-Wan, more than happy, but why was Anakin so jealous all the time? It was sweet, but it annoyed her to no end, especially when he glared at any male she tried to even share a glance with.

Obi-Wan smiled, his disposition seemed to switch from his usual calmness to sadness. "Someone has to know, before I die."

"Die? What do you mean, master?" Ahsoka asked, her voice filled with shock.

Obi-Wan stood up abruptly, followed by Naarva and a moment later by Beela who had taken another plate of gelatin. Apparently she really liked sweets.

Obi-Wan's smile never left his face. "The Jedi are not forgiving. Anyhow, I think it is time for us to retire for the night. Wouldn't want to lose my beauty sleep now would we?" Obi-Wan trooped out of the room with Beela and Naarva; the Twi'lek girl seemed to send a death glare at Anakin, most likely for causing Obi-Wan's earlier pain.

"Master!" Anakin called out but Obi-Wan was already out of the room, the door sliding behind him. Anakin slammed his hand against the table, the plates jingling. He had so many more questions for Kenobi and so much to tell him as well and he didn't even answer the last question. 'The Jedi are not forgiving'? It didn't make sense to the Chosen One. Frustrated, Anakin cursed Obi-Wan's name without much thought.

"Anakin!" Amidala gasped, hearing such venomous words come from her beloved lips, "Obi-Wan doesn't deserve that!"

Anakin stared at her, his eyes frightening Padme. There was some bestial look, but envy darkened his eyes, reminding her of a wild beast protecting his territory.

After a pause, he blinked, his eyes reverting back to their clear gaze. "Maybe, Padme maybe." He stood up, pacing across the floor as Ahsoka and Amidala watched him both clearly worried he may do something worse than cursing Obi-Wan. "I have a lot of questions for him, but what does Master mean when he said before he dies?"

-Smooth Transition-

Aayla laid on her soft, purple bed, appreciating the silence. She felt like air, about to float to the ceiling. It was as if she was one with the Force, her body filled with warmth and comfort. It felt odd, but good.

Something tugged at Secura persistently, but it did not matter for she could sense him. He was near.

"Aayla, may I come in?" her love's voice asked from outside her door.

"I'm not presentable!" Aayla called teasingly, her only clothing a light white shift that clung to her body and barely covered it.

"Then I really should come in," the voice said, a hint of playfulness entering the voice.

Aayla smile. She loved it when he was like that, when his guard was down and where both could act normally instead of being the stuffy Jedi. "Then what are you waiting for Obi-Wan?"

The door slid open, revealing her love in his usual Jedi attire, complemented with the armor of the Clone troopers. His soft smile, warming her heart as his composed gazed locked with hers. However, watching Obi-Wan walked toward her with a slight mischievous gleam in his eyes gave her chills. She looked forward to hearing what the roguish glint in his eyes was about vocally or physically.

Obi-Wan stopped a couple of feet from the bed, his arms folded behind him. His strong shoulders at ease and his demeanor relaxed as his gaze crawled across her body, sending apprehensive shivers down her spine.

"How was work?" Aayla asked, trying not to notice how Obi-Wan's eyes seem to strip her of her last article of clothing. She knew how much he wanted her, Force it felt good to know that, but she wasn't going to make it too easy for him.

Obi-Wan looked to the ceiling exasperation overtaking his desire. "Anakin can count every last droid he has cut, but he just can't do multiplication! Ahsoka has to do it all for him!"

Aayla grinned, her white teeth flashing. "Can't be helped. The Chosen One never really had time to learn how to multiply when the Clone War was going on."

Obi-Wan shrugged, his eyes glued back to her; speaking to her. If only he would say it, but she knew he wouldn't. "Doesn't matter now I suppose," Obi-Wan said, sitting down next to her. His gaze stopped at her slim stomach. "Hopefully our child will be smarter."

Aayla grabbed his hand, placing it lightly against her stomach. "He will."

The Jedi Master smiled. "Really? How do you know that?" Obi-Wan asked for once unable to counter her with his wit.

Aayla shrugged lightly. "I know these things."

Obi-Wan leaned in closer, his forehead touching hers. He faintly smelled of leather and sweat.

She loved the smell of him. Aayla inhaled his scent, almost franticly. Why couldn't they be like this forever? No more Jedi work, no more worries, no more **anything! **Just her, Obi-Wan, and their child stuck together in a space absent of time.

"I love you," Obi-Wan whispered the words Aayla waited to hear. Force, she loved him and he loved her. Life was good.

Then she woke up.

Aayla's eyes shot open, staring at the dark ceiling. She laid there, her body numb, realizing that it was all a dream. Obi-Wan didn't love her, he loathed her. They didn't have a child, they didn't even have a friendship anymore.

It chilled her to the bone. It wasn't like when she and Kit cut their relation. No, that had been easy. It was a simple no and a short awkwardness between the two. This time, however, it was like having her heart ripped out from her chest. Her being was cold even with the double layers of blankets on top of her.

"Good evening, Miss Secura." Aayla bolted up, her hand going for her lightsaber next to her bed. Her hand grasped empty air. "Please let us be civil."

Aayla snapped her head in the direction of the voice. It was Naarva, sitting on a chair with one hand holding Secura's lightsaber while the other seemed to be holding something else that was in the same area around the Jedi. Aayla's eyes widen, it was her! Naarva was holding her up with the Force!

Aayla struggled trying to gain a connection and stop Naarva, but somehow every time she reached out for it, the Force slipped through her fingers like running water. Aayla glared at Naarva as she floated two feet from her bed. "What do you want?" she asked angrily, still hung-over about the dream. However, Aayla felt a different rage seep inside her. Jealousy? Was she actually jealous of Naarva?

Naarva's eye coolly assessed Aayla unaffected by the anger pouring out from Secura's body. "I wish to talk."

"Aren't we?" Aayla asked, bottling her jealousy. However, Aayla knew Naarva had picked up on the Jedi Master's emotion. Naarva was entwined with the Force, much more than Aayla, which irked the sapphire Twi'lek to no end. How could an amateur be better than a veteran **Master **Jedi?

Naarva replied, "True, however I had hoped we would speak under more suitable circumstances." Naarva slowly placed Secura on the bed while tossing the lightsaber on the sheets while wiping her hands against her white robe. Aayla sense a slight feel of disgust from Naarva, like the pink Twi'lek found her filthy. "I would like to talk about Master Kenobi."

"What about Obi-Wan?" A bleak darkness filled Aayla's heart. She really suspected what Naarva was going to say. And Aayla knew she was right. The dream would never be true.

Naarva for once, turned her gaze, staring above Aayla's head instead of the Jedi's eyes. "Tell Obi-Wan you love him." Naarva found it uncomfortable to say his name without the 'master', but not as uncomfortable as the whole sentence that had been ripped out from her mouth.

Aayla gaped at Naarva, shocked by the slave's answer. Did she hear her right? Did Naarva just tell her to confess to Obi-Wan? "I'm sorry, but what?"

Naarva locked her gaze with Aayla who saw a fire of determination in the pink Twi'lek's eyes. "Don't play games. We both know you love him." Aayla was about to shake her head, denying it especially since he did not love her. "...And he feels the same." Aayla's eyes popped out of their disbelieving sockets. Obi-Wan loved her? Her! Aayla felt like jumping for joy and do a small jig. Butterflies of happiness filled her stomach and her throat constricted with excitement. He loved her! Though in the back of Aayla's mind she still wonder why he threw her out if he did love her, but it was completely forgotten as Secura took in the news. Really it was the best thing she had ever heard! She so excited that she didn't even think about whether Naarva was lying to her. It was childish of her to think that just because someone had told her what she wanted to hear was true, but the words just took control of her body without her mind ever approving.

Naarva watched her silently, jealous of the girl. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. Naarva had been at Obi-Wan's side from the start. Naarva was entrusted with the plan. **Naarva** was the one who was still with him. Not Beela, not Aayla, **Naarva.**

Aayla calmed her emotions, but still felt like doing a jig, before she regarded Naarva, "Why are you telling me this?"

Naarva inhaled slowly, the words in her mouth tasting like acid, "The master needs help...to heal. He needs a woman he loves. A woman...like...like you." A woman...a cleaner woman than herself.

Aayla tilted her head confused, her glee still rattling inside her. "What about you?" Aayla wished she took it back, seeing a sudden wave of disappointment in Naarva's eye.

Naarva turned away, unable to look at the damn Jedi any longer. "I was with him at the beginning of his self-imposed exile from the Jedi and had three years to help him heal from Duchess Satine's death." Naarva was on the verge of tears. It hurt like a thousand knives piercing into her very soul. Why wasn't it her? Why was it never her? "I love him...but he never loved me. Back then or now, I can't change him. I can't stand by him." Naarva turned to Aayla. "But I would do anything to help him." Naarva determinately stared at the Jedi Master expecting some sort of denial at such a claim, but Aayla knew how Naarva felt. She knew how much it hurt; the rejection still hot in Aayla's mind. Secura would probably never forget the memory nor the pain that came with it.

Aayla wanted to hug Naarva, but the pink Twi'lek didn't want to be touched. "But why tell me? Why don't you fight for him?"

That was the question that Naarva had asked herself many times. Why was she doing this? Why was she telling the filthy Jedi anything? Why did she have to give Obi-Wan up?

Naarva glared at her for once her cool aura dropped and replaced with raging emotions; the pink Twi'lek knew why she couldn't have him; she was too dirty. "**I** **do fight.** I have tried so many times." Naarva emotions subsided after a pause, regaining her cool demeanor. "But fate is harsh. I can try to struggle and pretend that he doesn't love you, but I would only hurt him." It didn't matter how she felt. Obi-Wan was, is, and will be all that mattered to her.

Aayla was speechless. How was she suppose to reply? A thank you? An apology? She couldn't even utter a noise.

Naarva sighed, relieved that this torturous conversation was almost over. "I have one request."

Aayla nodded, her voice still not working.

Naarva took a deep breath, readying herself for the last push. "When you two are...together, I hope to still be able to converse with him." Aayla remained in shocked silence at such a foolish request. Why shouldn't the girl be able to talk with Obi-Wan? It wasn't Aayla's place to deny her. However, Naarva took Aayla's silence as a denial to her request. Naarva's voice shook in desperation as her eyes implored Aayla, "Please! I don't care how far away! Just to see him, to hear him...I just want to be near him." A lone tear rolled down the dancer's eye.

"Of course," Aayla said finally more than surprised at Naarva's sudden torrent of emotion.

Naarva nodded, her tears rolling down her cheek. "Thank you."

Without another word Naarva got up and walked out of the room. As the door slid shut behind her, Aayla laid back in bed sadden by Naarva's situation, but also too shocked and elated to sleep. Maybe Obi-Wan did love her. Maybe this would work out.

-Smooth Transition-

Naarva slumped into the chair of the room the three of them shared, thanking that neither Beela nor her master were nowhere to be seen. The Twi'lek curled up her body into a ball, her legs pressed against her breasts as she wrapped her hands around her shins. She had to think of a calming image. Obi-Wan was the first to appear.

Naarva's head fell onto to her knees, depressed. Obi-Wan was all she ever wanted. The only thing she ever wanted.

Being the youngest of three siblings Naarva had been content with what she had. Content with everything, from the scraps of food, to the hand-me-down clothes. She never asked for anything, never complained, never whined about what she didn't have. She had been content.

However, when she finally found someone she truly wanted, he was out of her reach. Someone so perfect, so incredible like him did not come without a price, a _sine qua non._ Like every time she tried to grab him, he would disappear like smoke in her hands.

Fate was cruel. Destiny was even worse, tying her to his side without a chance of love between them. Without a chance for her to become...clean.

If there was a god, he was laughing at her. Just like before, everyone laughed at her after she had been raped. She had crawled into her corner and covered her eyes hoping to silence the mocking amusement, but it didn't help. Nothing could shut out the mocking laughter, not even the disgusting dirt that caked her entire body. Except Obi-Wan who held her in his warm embrace. He shielded her from the scorn and mockery from the others. He was all she had and ever wanted. Her knight, her shield, her love.

Now he was gone. Close enough to touch, but so far away to love.

Naarva was isolated like the world had suddenly left her in a dark cave with no light. With no hope. With no shield.

Her knight, her love, her hope was now on a raised pedestal. A pedestal that had only room for two. And Naarva hadn't been chosen. So she could only watch from her corner as Aayla and Obi-Wan would come together on their pedestal. Naarva couldn't do anything about it. There was no hope for her...no chance.

Maybe it was for the best. Obi-Wan wouldn't love her. How can he? The knight saves the princess not the dirty whore.

End.

**Hey guys! This Chapter 5 so the story is almost at the end. Yeah, but there will be a second part after it so don't worry. At least I hope you guys worry. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a Happy New Year! This is preceptormyth101 signing out. R&R! Please! **


	6. Author's Note and Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Hey guys preceptormyth101 here!

So I've been getting complaints for my last chapter and well the whole story in general and I would like to answer them in this message and any other questions there may be.

First off I did warn everyone in chapter 1 at the end that the lemons I do are beyond the norm and are completely fictional. I like writing fictional because this is first off called Fan**Fiction** and secondly because it is more interesting hearing about things that truly cannot exist.

In addition, (I'm putting this on its own line for importance) this is an AU so some things may have changed such as races, timeline or maybe even how the human body works.

Also, I'm not a **huge** Star Wars fan. I mean I've watched the movies and all, but in depth stuff is way out of my league. I also did mention in chapter 1 that I'm using only the knowledge I had from the movies and from the cartoons. So I don't know about the 'infiltrating sith' or the 'timeline' at the moment besides the basic stuff.

One of the reviews that really irked me was Zia's. First off this is a harem fanfic so there is going to be crack pairings. I mean in the whole series I think only three girls are considered to have a relationship with Obi-Wan and two of them are dead. Secondly, if you would be patient enough and wait for the last two chapters you may see things about Aayla that aren't quite what they seem. I know she is very dedicated to the Jedi Order and had more a relationship with Kit Fisto so maybe things aren't what they seem within her. I wanted to keep it a mystery until the climax of the story. Lastly, you're really head over heels with Aayla aren't you Zia either that or you really respect her. I can appreciate that, but if you didn't like it then don't read it and just send me a private message saying what I can improve, without exclaiming your thoughts within the heat of the moment.

Lastly A reviewer gave me a review that bothered me. Again this is an AU and although I may not have known that there is no interracial children, the information I gathered from the cartoon of Star Wars the Clone Wars shows a clone trooper and a pink Twi'lek having a child or two in the episode Deserter. True or not, again this is an AU so I can bend the human autonomy to my will. Also if the Force was actually a physical item such as let's DNA or some cell in a person's body wouldn't it be logical to try and recreate that for that seems the most logical and well thought idea. Thus persuading me that having someone check Obi-Wan's physical body would seem entirely impossible for the Force isn't part of the body.

Chapter 06: Three Simple Words

Obi-Wan stepped backwards, dodging the wooden staff's strike. He didn't retaliate as Beela left herself open for a counterattack from overextending her swing.

Beela grimaced. Normally Obi-Wan would casually tap her with his wooden pole, making her feel small, but he seemed placate to the point of annoyance. His eyes always were focused on something else as he dodged her strikes again and again without ever countering.

Beela struck out again, the pole was a striking viper as it smacked against Obi-Wan's arm whom actually was actually did not block nor defend himself. Beela was entirely stunned, her mouth gaping open. She had hit him! She had finally hit him!

Beela felt a certain satisfaction, but it was premature. Obi-Wan still seemed preoccupied with something, so preoccupied that he hadn't even notice being hit by her.

"Are you all right Kenobi?" Beela asked softly. She was worried, but to be honest she wasn't like that damn slut, fawning over Kenobi every single second. She knew he could handle himself, but just like all males, he just needed a good restraint and reminder of their limits sometimes, someone like her.

Obi-Wan blinked, refocusing on Beela. He had finally noticed the slight stinging sensation from his arm. "You've improved Beela."

Beela felt her body warming in pride, but she wasn't so proud that she didn't notice how Obi-Wan evaded her question. However, the Togruta knew when to keep out of other people's business. Besides it was gratifying to know that she could actually hit him. "Thank you, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled, knowingly. "But there is still room for improvement." Beela smirked, happy to see that he was back to normal, even if for a little bit.

"Always," Beela replied, unfazed by Kenobi's words. Though she hated to be criticized by anyone, Obi-Wan was the stronger hunter and that was enough for her to listen to him.

Beela shifted her stance so that her right leg held most of her weight in the back while the left was loosely placed against the ground. Beela's muscles bulged from her lean legs as she readied herself. "Try this." Beela's eyes flashed with a odd sense of desire for a moment before she vanished.

Although slightly surprised at her sudden disappearance, Obi-Wan relaxed his shoulders as he positioned his pole like a lightsaber. He knew Beela lacked in any mental Force powers, much to her ire, but after she had become 'family', Beela had the same reflexes and physical as a Jedi master, maybe even better if she could just control it. "Where did my hunter go?" Obi-Wan asked playfully, as his eyes scanned the room in front of him. He made sure to be close to a wall, but he couldn't find her.

"To eat." Obi-Wan looked up. Kenobi rolled toward the middle of the room as Beela smashed into the ground with her wooden pole, breaking the floor causing a small crater to form.

Obi-Wan got to his feet, his pole positioned between the two of them. "To be honest, I like women enjoy their meals first."

Beela stared at him, her red eyes still gleaming with hunger. Her white sharp teeth were bared as she crouched, her legs straining with taut muscles. She ripped her staff out of the ground; a chunk of earth hit the wall. Her eyes never faltered as she sprang forward.

Obi-Wan eyes barely kept up with her swift jump. It was just by reflex he had blocked the staff with his own. However, Beela had never stopped moving, so strong was her jump that she flipped in midair and landed on the side of the wall, crouching once more before propelling off the wall again.

Obi-Wan ducked under the blow, unable to counter as she zoomed past him again. Kenobi stood up again and watched as she jumped back and forth on the walls of the room, her blinding speed made her sound like a faint whistle and her feet leaving imprints wherever she pushed off of.

It was like a dance as the Jedi Master dodged and evaded the Togruta's blinding movement with apparent ease, now used to her speed.

Beela grimaced as she jumped off the ceiling toward Obi-Wan who had at most taken only two steps from the middle. How was she missing him? Was she that slow? She needed to be faster. Faster. Stronger. Better.

Obi-Wan sighed as Beela' speed increased, her jumps making her go faster, but more frantic. The ex-Jedi barely had to dodge or move for her strikes were becoming less and less accurate, one veering a whole foot left of him.

Kenobi suddenly sat down, causing the Togruta to miscalculate her power and, trying to switch her speed, tripped on the ground. Unable to slow down, she skidded across the floor until her horned head finally met the thin wall. With a loud boom, she went through the wall, leaving behind a large hole that Obi-Wan could easily walk under.

"If you hated sparring with me that much, a simple no would suffice," Obi-Wan called to her as she stood up weakly. Kenobi moved to help her, but she steadied giving him a flat look that said 'Please, I'm not that easy to break like that slut, I just tripped. I don't need your help so back off before I get back at you for making me miss in the first place'. A woman could put a lot in one look; Obi-Wan learned that a longtime ago thanks to Satine. Force, it still hurt to think of her. He could still imagine her in his arms. Her face. Aayla's face.

Obi-Wan didn't even notice when Beela whipped the pole across his head. He didn't even notice the ground as his face fell nor the voice of Beela as she yelled for Naarva, noticing something desperately wrong especially since she had hit him in the temple. It was the first time she ever raised her voice, but even then he still didn't notice. All he could remember was Satine and how her face kept changing, slowly, to a sapphire Twi'lek's.

-Smooth Transition-

Aayla ran down the hall, her lightsaber in her hand. She hadn't been able to fall asleep and had been walking around the halls when Secura had heard a thunderous boom that would have woken the dead much less the whole Temple. Thankfully most of the Jedi were gone, most on missions or gone out for the night, so no one would call the patrol.

To be honest, the Jedi Master was relieved that there was no one else around. When she had heard Naarva's...confession, Aayla's emotions raged inside her and she was afraid that, even with her Jedi training, her emotions would be found out. She was at first elated at Obi-Wan, but angry at him for not asking for help, then depressed for being such a fool. It was odd feeling as she went through the sequence of emotions again and again in an unending cycle. Nevertheless, her emotions were still frowned upon in the Jedi Order. She had given her life to the Order. Was it alright to throw it all away just because of this burning desire within her? Was it worth it? Aayla's first answer was yes, but she could feel the growing doubt in her mind. Her feelings were strong, but she had a mission to complete. Keeping Obi-Wan here no matter what the cost, even if she had to...fake her feelings.

Pushing such thoughts away until later and putting on her deception, she felt a burning rage inside her as she turned the corner. How could he be such a fool? Men were usually.

Aayla stopped by Obi-Wan's room. Though she didn't have to, it was a simple precaution for security and personal reasons. Simply a precaution though a simple precaution also came with the mission.

Without knocking, Aayla went into the room where she found Naarva crouched over Obi-Wan, laying on the sofa, while Beela was sitting in the chair, her eyes darting from Naarva to Obi-Wan every five seconds.

Aayla let out a gasp she didn't even know she held, attracting the attention of Beela who suddenly turned her gaze to the Jedi Master and growled at the unwanted intruder. Secura wanted to smile mockingly at Beela's reaction, but her 'overwhelming' worry for Obi-Wan made her go to his side against the territorial Togruta's warning, a full row of sharp, white teeth.

The Jedi Master looked over Naarva shoulder to see a large blue lump on the side of Obi-Wan's forehead. A veteran of many battles, Aayla could tell that it wasn't life threatening. Good. Letting loose a relieved sigh, Aayla, satisfied with Obi-Wan's wellbeing, wondered what the loud noise had been.

"If you're looking for the disturbance then turn your gaze to the beast," Naarva said without raising her head, somehow eerily reading the Jedi's thoughts. Hearing the conversation from early when the four of them had first arrived on the planet, Secura knew who Naarva was talking about though she was doubtful that a beginner could land a blow on him. Obi-Wan was a great fighter; it was hard to believe that the amateurish Togruta could even get close to hitting him, nonetheless she had somehow.

Aayla wasn't stupid, she could put the pieces together. The only way Beela landed a hit on such a trained Jedi was by some use of the Force. That meant she was similar to Naarva. But what baffled Aayla is why Obi-Wan even had these two by his side. Surely he was strong enough to protect himself and his 'family' on Tatooine. And even if to protect his 'family', why bring them her instead of having them be on that god-forsaken rock? Were there others like them?

Beela looked slightly ashamed, but sent a sidelong look to Naarva that was full of anger. "Sluts should stay silent."

"An injured person usually also appreciates silence when recovering," Obi-Wan suddenly said without opening his eyes. He didn't know Aayla was there or else he would have stayed silent. He couldn't sense her since the Twi'lek was doing all she could to hide her presence.

Naarva looked to Aayla, her eyes conveying the message, "He is yours". Before Aayla could even begin to try and reply, Naarva grabbed Beela's arm and pulled her roughly out of the room, quieting any complaints that the Togruta might have had, with a sharp, deadly look.

After the door shut behind them, Beela whipped her hand from Naarva's grip, her eyes alight with a bestial fire. "Hands off, bitch."

Beela expected for their usual banter, but Naarva was quite solemn like she had given up on all hope. Seeing Naarva wasn't going to answer, the Togruta went for the door to head back inside, but the slut was standing in her path, her arms at her sides. "Beela," Naarva said, surprisingly without the normal 'beast' title, "we can't go in."

Beela stared at Naarva, confused at the pink Twi'lek's sudden change in behavior. The Togruta had figured Naarva would never let Obi-Wan out of her sight much less with another woman, but here the slut was stopping Beela from entering. Somehow, it annoyed her. "Why not?" Beela asked, her soft voice lined with irritation.

Naarva bit her lip then took a long, deep breath. "He loves her, and she loves him." There she had said it. The words that were the truth. The truth that was the barrier between her and Obi-Wan. He could never love her. Not like he loved Aayla, and Naarva couldn't do anything about it. She could scream, she could cry, she could beg, but nothing would change. Not his love nor her own. However, she still loved him. He was her whole world, and she will do all she can to protect it even at the cost of her own happiness. She loved him, and, it was because of that love, Naarva will let him go. She would be content with watching him, but it still hurt, more than any rape from Jabba, more than any mocking laughter, more than any dirt that caked her body, more than...it hurt. It really, truly did.

"So?" Naarva blinked, astonished. Didn't that beast understand?

"'So' is that all you have to say?"

Beela pretended to think for a moment before answering, slightly snide, "So what?"

Naarva gritted her teeth, for once her emotions were starting to escape their prison. Was this piece of filth that stupid? "Let me spell it out for you. The Master and the dirt-...the Jedi woman are together. They belong to one another." Naarva could feel the hot rage fill her, thankfully covering her grief as well as providing a conduit to dump all her frustrations on.

Beela's eyebrow rose. "Your point."

Naarva finally snapped "My point is that we should give up on him, you damn deaf brute." It was odd hearing Naarva angry and speaking profanity though Beela found it amusing how their positions were switched, her being the calm while Naarva the emotional.

Beela's amusement vanished though, interpreting the sentence. Her eyes squinted in infuriation. "Give up? You really think **I'll** give up?" Her soft voice could not hide her anger nor the heat that inflamed her words.

"It's the right thing to do," Naarva, reigning in her emotions, replied stoically, her mind made up. What she was doing was best for her master. That is who she lived for. That is who she will protect.

Beela spat at Naarva's feet. "'Right thing to do'? **First**, you whore, you don't command me. **Second**, Kenobi is **my** **prey** and I won't let some other whore take him," Beela decalred fiercely, her body tense with anger. Her tone body rippling with tight muscles. What was wrong with the slut? It was the first time Beela had seen the whore so...lost. Her purple eye lacking its usual sultry flame. It was pitiful. It was like watching prey suddenly give up after first blood. It was disgusting, beyond the distaste the hunter already felt for the Twi'lek.

"It's for the best," Naarva explained after a pause. She didn't even counter Beela for once about calling her a 'whore'.

Beela glared at the Twi'lek. Honestly, she hated the bitch ever since they first met, but the same bitch had some inner strength worthy of her respect. Now that strength was gone, leaving behind a husk of a woman who has given up. Beela wanted to slap the fool across the face. Give Obi-Wan to the Jedi whore? Was the wench that foolish? No good hunter would give her prey up, especially if the prey was Obi-Wan. So Beela wouldn't give him up. She wanted him and whether the other two whores liked it or not, Kenobi was her quarry no one else's, and she meant to keep it that way. "The best? For a slut, the best you can give him is a free fuck. Besides that, you don't know what the best is."

Naarva seemed to regain some of her energy even if it was mostly rage. Her one eye shooting daggers into the Togruta. "I know what's best for him. I'm the one he entrusted the plan to." Her tone brokered no argument, but Beela wasn't another obedient fool like the rest of the 'family'.

Beela shrugged, dismissing that small fact. Even though Beela didn't know the entire plan yet not knowing the plan didn't mean a lot to her. "I'm the one who keeps the chip." Beela grabbed a fang and with surprising delicacy pulled out a small chip, the same chip that Obi-Wan had bought from the Gammorrean a month ago. It was obsidian color and was a little smaller than Naarva's nail with wiring that had a transparent cover, protecting the chip.

Naarva wore a small grimace, as if hearing about Beela's responsibility given to her by Obi-Wan pained the Twi'lek. "You wouldn't understand how small your significance is in the plan."

Beela sneered. "I don't care, slut. I hun-...I love him," Beela corrected herself with a tinge of surprised relish. Yes, she really did love him. He was a challenge and a strong hunter. He was different and yet familiar. He was everything that a woman could hope for. What more could she ask for? If she wanted him and sought him with her entire being, then wasn't that enoughf or her to want him? "And I'll be skinned to the bone and without my horns before I give him up." Beela's eyes lit up, burning with a renewed fire. "I'll leave him be for now, but unlike you, I won't be on my back letting that damn Jedi rutt me up the ass like some two-bit whore while she takes my **prey** away." Beela walked away leaving a quite Naarva behind. The Togruta fiddled with the chip wanting to use it and frighten the slut, but she had better things to do than talking to that bitch any longer.

Naarva knew Beela was right. The strongest did survive. Yet Obi-Wan didn't love her. Maybe he didn't need to. Maybe it was time for her to a bit more selfish. Maybe it was time to get off her back.

-Smooth Transition-

As the door shut behind the two 'slaves', Aayla sat down in the chair across from the couch. Legs crossed, Aayla took a moment to sort through her warring feelings. She was angry, more than angry, at him. Slapping him would definitely not be enough to appease her. However, she also wanted to hug him, kiss him, and just be held by him. It was like two armies inside her battling it out with no clear victor. Yet a third was among them, holding both of the armies from deciding a clear victory. Duty was its name, and duty manipulated everything she did.

"Aayla," Obi-Wan suddenly said; his eyes shot open. The said felt a warmth fill her at the sound of her name leaving his lips. It tingled her body. "What are you doing here?" His voice was cold and cold like a brick of ice.

Aayla cleared her throat. "I wanted to talk." Even to her own ears, she sounded weak. It was a mission, yet more than a mission for her. A mission that had caused her to feel such pain from before and such elation now.

Obi-Wan turned, his forehead was still a little red much to the other Jedi's mirth who giggled. Somehow hearing her made Obi-Wan feel light like a feather who had nothing to hold it down. No worries and no problems would try to stop it from flying. However the lightness didn't affect his voice. "Alright, about what?" Obi-Wan got up to a sitting position his hands folded across his body.

Secura couldn't help but feel annoyed at Kenobi's calmness. Damn that man! Didn't he know how hard it was for her to even speak to him? Just looking at him felt like a stabbing of knives in her heart and large butterflies smacking around in her stomach. Just looking at him caused her to remember her earlier depression where the world was cold and her heart even colder. Just looking at him reminded her of the guilt and shame she felt for putting up this 'charade'.

Aayla inhaled deeply then spoke, "Obi-Wan we need to talk about us."

Obi-Wan's eyes scared her for moment, flashing with a dangerous red, but reverting back to their normal color then a sad look took over. "I believe there is nothing to talk about." He said it like a man who had resign before even trying, seeing that the odds were too difficult to overcome. Without even giving it a chance.

He wouldn't, but she would and she wouldn't let him give up on her for she hadn't given up on him. She didn't care if the information from Naarva was valid or not. The female Jedi just wanted to start over. However, she wasn't going to tell him about his feelings. No, she was going to do this herself, no advantages, no cheats. She will make him fall in love with her by her means and no one else's. Aayla refused to be controlled by anyone.

Though she found it ironic that she even thought of this. She didn't know if she was going too far for the mission. Yet, right now, she didn't care. Mission or not, what she felt wasn't entirely unreal.

She refused to look away when their gazes met, refused to run out of the room, refused to hate him. She refused to hate any part of him, the eyes, the chest, the legs, the ears, Force even the beard! Knowing that he will be hers, Aayla refused to let their early 'accident' to affect them. She knew it in her heart and she could see it in his eyes as well. They wanted one another.

So she locked her gaze at him and leaned forward her face inches away from Kenobi's who couldn't look away either. "Yes, there is," Aayla said slowly her voice coming out low. It wasn't hard to speak. It was just that she felt the lump of guilt in her throat trying to block any passage of words.

Obi-Wan's gaze wavered and he finally looked away. "You are entirely right, Aa-...Master Secura. My actions last night were...inappropriate." No matter how much she drilled her eyes into Obi-Wan's skull, he wouldn't look at her, staring at the scenery beyond the window. She was also hurt more than she expected when he refused to say her first name.

Aayla remembered those actions very well, his hand imprinting their marks on her body. She could still feel his heat inside her, but it was a ghost of the real thing and was haunting her to the very core. However, what she wanted more was Obi-Wan. Not just his dick, but him. All of him.

Nonetheless, Obi-Wan was getting off that easily. "'Inappropriate'? I think most people would consider your 'actions' rape." It hurt Aayla to see Obi-Wan wince, but it would be worth it even with the shame she felt for pretending to be some sort of anchor that made sure Obi-Wan stayed.

Kenobi cleared his drying throat. The subject of the conversation was more than uncomfortable for him. Especially since he shouldn't even be talking to her. He didn't deserve it after what he had done to her. She was also right as well. He was a rapist. Yet she wasn't the only one. He had taken advantage of his 'family' so many times. No matter how hard he restrained himself, it never worked out. He was a criminal.

Being a criminal, the least Obi-Wan could do was meet her piercing stare. He almost flinched away when their eyes met again. Looking into the hazel eyes was difficult to say the least, her eyes piercing into his very soul. It was almost as if she had tore down all his barriers with a simple glance, his heart free to her. Electrifying his body, her gaze iced him at the same time. He felt helpless under her scrutinizing gaze. "You're right...like always," Obi-Wan said with a small self-mocking grin. Of course she was, just like Satine. No. NO! No one could replace Satine. No one.

No matter how hard he tried, Obi-Wan couldn't escape the thoughts of Satine. It was too powerful, too memorable.

Taking a calming breath, Obi-Wan began again, "You right and I will do anything to make it up to you."

It was exactly what the Twi'lek wanted to hear, and they both knew it. Obi-Wan was afraid she might ask about his 'family' thus resulting in an endangerment of their lives as well as the plan. If she asked about him...no he wouldn't run. He had to do this at least. But if she tried to hurt his 'family'...Obi-Wan wasn't exactly sure what he would do.

"Well if we're being like that, then shave that stupid beard off," Aayla said half-jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Obi-Wan was only too happy to oblige. The awkwardness, that was not there before, between the two of them spoke volumes of their steps taken that deterred their relationship. "What's wrong with the beard?" he asked rubbing it self-consciously. It was slightly prickly and was entirely clean. He didn't see anything wrong with it.

Aayla smiled, her mischievous nature slowly coming back to her. "Well for starters it's shaggy, it's prickly, and gets in the way of your better features."

Although there was still a slight air of awkwardness between like the words were being forced out of their mouths to make conversation, Obi-Wan's eyebrow rose in playful suspicion."Better features?" Obi-Wan asked his voice taking on a light edge.

"Like this one." Finally gathering her flustered courage, Aayla suddenly kissed Obi-Wan, her sudden movement to fast for the ex-Jedi to react.

Obi-Wan held back a sudden urge to reach for his lightsaber. He was shocked. No...more like stupefied. The feel of his lips pressed against her soft, moist mouth. The inside of her mouth radiating heat into his. Her tongue playing with his, teasing him with soft touches. It was foreign to Obi-Wan, yet familiar. It was like kissing...kissing...Obi-Wan couldn't remember the important name all of the sudden, his mind concentrating only on the Twi'lek in front of him; the playful, mischievous Jedi.

Feeling Obi-Wan unresponsive, Aayla felt her heart drop in her stomach. Maybe Naarva lied. Maybe the pink Tw'lek had set this all up to make a fool of Aayla. Black thoughts raced through Aayla's mind, but they were completely erased when after what seemed to be an eternity Obi-Wan kissed back gently.

It wasn't what she had expected. She expected it to be similar to his sex approach, rough and coarse. However, she was surprised. She was more than surprised. His lips were caressing hers, enfolding them like a mother would enfold her baby. Gentle, yet tight. However, he was passionate. His tongue pushed hers back into her mouth and twisted itself around her own. He was lightly sucking on it with a persistent vigor. Aayla could feel their saliva mixing and the warm droplets that fell from his tongue. Aayla didn't want their kiss to end, but they had to breath.

Pulling her mouth back, Aayla, gasping for air, could feel Obi-Wan pressing against her, wanting more, but she denied him, gently pushing his hungry mouth away with her hand. However, even as she denied him, Aayla could feel her body and mind screaming for her to go farther. His lips had set her chills down her spine and had burned a hole into her body that could only be filled by him.

"No," Aayla said with great reluctance. They had been through this once. She locked her gaze with Obi-Wan's, forcing him to stare at her. "Not now."

Obi-Wan was emotionless, his breathing already back to normal, as he stared into Aayla's eyes. She didn't know what he was thinking, even his emotions were hidden under his barrier of the Force.

It seemed like an eternity before Obi-Wan said, "I have to agree with you, Aayla. I...I think it would be safer if we stop this relationship from going further." Staring into her eyes, Obi-Wan noticed the sudden rush of pain go through Aayla's eyes. "No! No, it isn't that I do not want to. Far from it! I...I am afraid I will lose myself again and hurt you once more."

After a moment, Aayla shook her head. She wasn't saying no to him hurting her. Carefully shifting her hands to his own, Aayla said softly, "I am not going to end this." Cautious Obi-Wan was about to warn her again, but Aayla put a slim finger to his lips, silencing all his words. "**We** are not going to end this. We will take our time...like lovers." The last two words were blurted out as if she wasn't even too sure.

Hearing the last word, it took all of Obi-Wan's might to stop the tears from pouring out from his eyes. He felt odd. Elation, an unfamiliar, yet familiar emotion, at the thought of the two of them together, but depression like the world had turned stone cold around him.

"Obi-Wan?" Aayla asked curiously.

The said snapped out of his stupor. Seeing and hearing Aayla, he felt like a fool. How could he let her get this far. He had to end this before she would be hurt even worse. "Aayla, we can't do this."

Hearing the words, Aayla bristled angrily. "You don't tell me what I can do, Obi-Wan. You may run and hide, but you will be mine." She smiled her mischievous smile, her whole demeanor reverting back to her playful self. "As I am yours." Before Obi-Wan could reply, Aayla pecked him on the lips quickly. "I need to go."

Obi-Wan was completely caught off guard. He wanted to say no. He had to say no. Yet his heart, his mind, and his soul refused him.

Aayla got up and went to the door. It slid open and, as she was halfway through, she looked back at Obi-Wan, wiggled her lean butt suggestively, and laughed heartily at his beet red face before walking out of the room, the door sliding to a close behind her.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh, whether of joy or regret he couldn't tell. However, before he could relax, the door slid open revealing another Twi'lek.

She was pink like Naarva and even had the same robe, but she was much leaner and had both purple eyes. It reminded Obi-Wan of when he had first met Naarva. Just like the Twi'lek in front of him, she had been lean, thin, and overall submissive, like Naarva was today. However, the Twi'lek in front of him displayed...it wasn't confident nor submissive but more...assertiveness.

"Obi-Wan," the Twi'lek greeted with a small bow.

Obi-Wan stared at her completely confused. It felt like Naarva, she reminded him of Naarva, yet it wasn't Naarva. "Do I know you?" Obi-Wan asked, his hand stroking his beard in thought.

The Twi'lek smiled. "You might and yet you might not." She sauntered toward him, her lean body striking Obi-Wan as...seductive. She reached him and, with surprising boldness that he didn't expect, sat on his lap, her face barely an inch away from his.

"I really don't know you," Obi-Wan commented. Naarva was definitely not like this. Naarva was passive, but this girl was audacious. Obi-Wan didn't trust her. He already had one hand on his lightsaber and the other ready to throw the woman off at anytime though he could feel the heat rising in his crotch, begging to be used. He could also feel the beast within roaring to be free, and the cage as its bars became weaker and weaker.

The Twi'lek smile. "You do. I know you do." Closing her eyes, She grabbed his hand and used it to stroke her cheek causing Kenobi to tense up. Opening her eyes, the alien smiled, her pupils smoky with passion.

It took a moment for Obi-Wan to grasp the situation, but finally he got it thought it should have been quite obvious to him. "Naarva? What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked intent on finding the truth. Though no matter how intent he was, Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice how he never really noticed her appearance- so attractive, so beautiful, so sexy. But her assertiveness was so alien to him that he had mistook her for a completely different person.

Naarva's appearance rippled for a moment and then reverted back to her old one-eyed self though Obi-Wan noticed the chip he had acquired from the Gammorean from Jabba's palace was on her eye patch.

Despite her confidence radiating from her, Naarva was terrified. She had never been so bold nor rash. This was more likely something the uncivilized beast would do. Yet she had to prove to herself, more so to Obi-Wan, that she was worth looking at, was worth his time, and was worth his love.

After a calming pause, Naarva, still rubbing his rugged hand against her soft cheek, answered his question, "I would do anything for you if you just ask. I would...fuck...any man for you, I would dirty myself in any way for you, I would go and die for you, **but** I will not let you run off with that sapphire woman." Obi-Wan was about to deny everything she had said, but her eye stopped him. It was the first time he had really seen it. It was the first time he had noticed...it was purple. A shade darker than normal, coming closer to violet, but purple nonetheless. He also noticed how big it was, and how, if he stared long enough, that it could make him spend eternity just staring at her.

Naarva stopped speaking, trying to gather the last of her courage. It was the first time she had ever spoke so boldly to Obi-Wan. It was weird, yet he was watching her. He was finally seeing her! Given new energy due to his gaze, Naarva continued, "I love you." It was surprising that three simple words that are used everyday could take so much courage to say. Yet it also conveyed so much feeling.

Obi-Wan could already feel a repeat of the intercourse between Aayla and him. He wasn't going to do it again. He refused to. "Naarva...I'm flattered, but I just don't feel the same," Obi-Wan said flustered at all this. First Aayla and now Naarva, things were getting out of hand. Who's next Luminara?..Wait that happened already.

Naarva gave him a small smile as if she expected that answer. "I know, Master. You are unable to at the moment, but I will not give up." Naarva kissed him softly on the mouth. A simple, yet sweet kiss. One that conveyed everything, her love, her fears, her desire, and her understanding.

"Naarva, please," Obi-Wan pleaded. He could feel the beast trying to break free. Telling him over and over to rape that Twi'lek until she screamed for mercy. It was getting harder and harder to control.

Naarva got up from his lap and proceeded toward the door. She stopped right in front of it before saying, "I will always love you, my knight." Before Obi-Wan could ask what she meant, Naarva quickly walked out of the room leaving Obi-Wan there, alone.

Leaning back, Obi-Wan relaxed his shoulders and sat there wondering why did such women waste their time on him.

End.

**Hey guys, sorry 'bout messing up my promise 'bout 1/10, but I did try :( ... Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm putting it up a little before scheldule so I may add some stuff to it later. Anyway hoped you enjoyed and remember R&R! This is preceptormyth101 signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey preceptormyth101 here! So this is the last chapter and I hope you will all enjoy it. I decided to put this up sooner than later because I haven't posted in a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I probably will edit more later so sorry for any problems. Anyway on to the show!**

Chapter 07: A Beacon Lost

The eleven members of the Jedi High Council sat in their meeting room, completely silent. Only the slight breathing of the members and the background clamor from the outside could be heard. Meditating in the unlit room, all of the serene Jedi had their eyes closed and were in complete concentration.

There was a certain tranquility in the air. Strained, yet surreal. It was as if time had stop only in this very room while the world outside kept moving.

Amidst the serene silence, Windu opened his eyes and, shattering the glass-like silence, uttered the word, "Guilty."

After him, Plo Kloon opened his eyes and spoke the word, "Innocent."

Then Eeth Koth, "Guilty."

Kid-Adi-Mundi's eyes opened. "Innocent."

Adi Galli paused before saying her answer, "...Guilty."

Even Piell cleared his throat . "Guilty."

Glancing at Aayla, Kit Fisto sighed sadly, his face tense with thought. "Guilty."

Without a second thought though with a second glance at Windu, Aayla Secura immediately answered, "Innocent."

Shaak Ti closed her eyes again, trying to find peace among the chasm between the Jedi. "Innocent."

Her voice restrained, Luminara Unduli said, "Innocent."

After a couple of seconds of silence, all eyes were on Yoda who still kept his eyes closed who was deep within his mind, processing his thoughts. His emotions was like the sea, calm and peaceful; but at any moment would crescendo into a maelstrom that would cloud his judgment, leaving his mind in a wreckage of feelings. He had to give an answer. Not moral answer, but the right answer.

After what seemed like hours, Yoda finally answered.

-Smooth Transition-

Standing on the floating platform with Naarva and Beela flanking his sides in front of the whole Senate, Obi-Wan's face held a small smile as he surveyed the Senators around him. This is what the clones fought and protect? This is what so many have died for? For a bunch of overly rich, pompous, and arrogant politicians to flatter and bribe one another. To protect men and women who see themselves above the common man and politicians who fight for more money and fame as men and women on the field fought for their lives. The ex-Jedi couldn't help but finding amusing, chuckling at the sight. This is what the Republic stood for?

"Master Kenobi, do you wish to give your message?" the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine asked politely, seeing Kenobi's amusement.

"Indeed, Supreme Chancellor, I would." The floating platform beneath moved forward until they were in the center of the great room. Obi-Wan could feel hundreds of eyes boring into him willing for some unexplainable phenomenon to strike him down. The Senators saw him as a deserter, but, even worse, a traitor. However, Obi-Wan ignored their gazes, his eyes scanning the room and noting the various humanoid handmaidens, 'secretaries', and courtesans at the sides of at least a tenth of the 2,000 senators. "Jabba the Hutt wishes you know what you can offer him."

There was a pause, amusing Obi-Wan, then the whole Senate was in an uproar.

"Offer Jabba?" "He comes to us!" "To a drug lord, never?" the Senators yelled indignantly some individually while whole groups joined their resentful voices together. Them giving terms to a backwater drug dealer? The Republic offering to a Hutt? Never!

The old, more naive Obi-Wan would have stood there waiting for their complaints to die out, yet the new Kenobi couldn't help but callously chuckle at the politicians in their bluster even though their fluster seemed restrained. Although he chuckled softly, it rang throughout the grand hall as one by one the senators quieted, curious, yet slightly frighten at Kenobi's cold chortle.

As the Senators fell silent, Obi-Wan stopped chuckling, the faint sound of his voice echoing throughout the hall. Although he never locked gazes with any the Senators as he surveyed them, the Senators could not help but somehow feel small under his sweeping gaze.

After a pause in silence, Obi-Wan began, "I apologize, Senators, but I find your words terribly amusing." They stared at him in incredulous rage, yet overwhelming confusion came over them, cowing them into silence. There was nothing amusing with their words.

Obi-Wan had a small, knowing smile. "As I remember, the Senate asked for Jabba the Hutt. In doing so, the Senate asked me to be here. The Senate will offer me terms." Obi-Wan said it with such confidence, such strength that it didn't feel as if the Senators were not talking to a mere delegate, but an emperor on his throne, confident that all would bend to his will. Somehow, all the Senators wanted to do was to please the emperor. To bow and scrape before him, for they were unworthy of his time.

Even as the words left his lips, Obi-Wan could feel a certain pleasure. It tingled throughout his body like a cold breeze, but it was soon replaced by a warmth that wrapped him a tight cocoon, sheltering him from the cool breeze. So this is what Dooku felt like when he used the Dark side of the Force, bending others to his will. It was pleasure, it was bliss, it was temptation. Yet attracted, Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel repelled by its hypnotic nature.

No. It wasn't repelling, using the Dark side. It was strange and alien, like someone had taken over his body for a moment. Someone completely opposite of him. Someone who now wanted freedom. Freedom from Obi-Wan's cage. It was someone unlike Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan would never have used the Dark side unless under the most extenuating circumstances, yet he had use it, or the beast did at least, escaped from its cage.

With great effort, Obi-Wan pushed the beast back into its confines before anymore damage could be done. With a final roar, the beast fell back and Obi-Wan locked it back in, determined not to let the beast breathe freedom. The ex-Jedi was worried. It seemed that every time the beast broke out of its cage, it gained more and more of a foothold in Obi-Wan.

"...Do you accept these terms, Master Kenobi," Palpatine asked as the Senators who had seemed so adamant at not giving terms changed their minds.

Obi-Wan looked to Naarva who nodded. She had had noticed he had been preoccupied with his thoughts and thus began to listen to the droning, debating Senators whom had bickered about the terms for a surprisingly short time even with the helpful 'persuasion' on the ex-Jedi's part. Obi-Wan found it odd that usually such a topic of importance, which would usually take days, would only take a couple of minutes to settle. "I will verify with the Great Jabba." Obi-Wan felt his shoulders loosen, relaxed due to the ease of the agreement.

"There will be no need for that," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Obi-Wan turned quickly to see Masters Windu, Yoda, and Kit Fisto behind him on another floating platform. Before Obi-Wan could even ponder why the three of them were within the Senate, scores of hidden troopers, pointing their blasters at Obi-Wan's party, moved their platforms around Obi-Wan, cutting off any exit he might of had.

Beela, snarling making her attractive face a visage of ferocity, shuffled protectively closer to Obi-Wan, while Naarva, serene on the outside, connected herself with the Force, readying for a battle.

Obi-Wan did not blink as he coolly assessed the troops. They were Commander Cody's troopers, though the commander himself was absent from the deception.

Obi-Wan's eyes didn't leave the troopers, but he could hear behind him Mace Windu talking to a hologram, "Thank you for your cooperation, Master Jabba. Your help is greatly appreciated."

Blocking out all outside sights and sounds, Obi-Wan finally figured it out. It all made sense now. Jabba sending him, a large group of clones saluting him, how quickly the Senate had come to an answer, everything. Jabba had betrayed him, sold him out, though it didn't matter since he would've return to face the consequences one day. Yet it was unlike the Jedi to resort to such deceptions and trickery.

Had Aayla known? What she said all just a lie to convince him to stay? Had he been a fool all this time as she laughed behind his back?

"Kenobi, what now?" Beela asked softly between her teeth, wishing she had brought her trident with her, instead of leaving it back in their room. She was fast, but not fast enough to dodge over a hundred blasters, and she hated it. Hated that these weaklings could overcome her with mere toys. Hated that she wasn't stronger, wasn't faster.

Obi-Wan took a calming breath. No...what Aayla said was not up to him to judge. It didn't change the feeling inside him. It was probably better this way. No messy goodbyes, no needed heartbreaks.

"Master, please run. I'll hold them off," Naarva whispered urgently. There was no chance in any hell or heaven that she would let Obi-Wan be caught, not after all this. If he was gone...Naarva could already feel her body running cold from the thought and the controlled fires of rage coursing through her veins.

"You mean me right, whore?" Beela, satisfied at seeing her companion back to he normal bitch-like self, growled, her soft voice heated with incredulousness.

Choosing silence over their usual banter, Naarva didn't retort, concentrating, for the three Jedi Masters' platform came closer toward them.

"Master Obi-Wan, I, Mace Windu of the Jedi Council, charge you with treason, desertion, and inciting desertion. You shall be punished accordingly for your actions. Accept your punishment and may the Force look kindly on you."

Obi-Wan smirked, knowing that his time on loan was finally up. "Alright Master Windu, I surrender." Obi-Wan put his hands behind his head in surrender. After a second Naarva and Beela copied his motions, both unusually docile as if they shared a mental thought. Maybe they knew Obi-Wan had to do this. Maybe...maybe.

-Smooth Transition-

Anakin paced back and forth across Obi-Wan's room, every once in a while stopping and turning his head to the door, willing it to open and reveal his master, but the door did not feel like complying today.

"Anakin, please stop. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Amidala, sitting on the couch, told her beloved. Although the Senate was in session, the Supreme Chancellor, knowing Amidala's friendly relationship with Obi-Wan, decided that her friendship would influence her decision thus asking her to not participate in gathering, though that had only been the pretext covering the real reason.

Anakin stopped immediately with unusual military precision that only gave away his nervous state. He turned to her his eyes looking past her as if he was staring past the walls and trying to gaze into the Senate itself. "Something is wrong," his eyes fixed upon Padme as if willing for an answer, "very wrong."

Amidala shook her head. The Supreme Chancellor had guaranteed that Obi-Wan would be completely safe from any revenge from the Republic and Jedi.

Before she could reassure him with her knowledge, the door slid open, revealing solemn Luminara in her black attire and headdress. "May I come in?" Unduli asked politely, but before either could answer she walked in, the door hissing behind her as it closed.

Even without the Force, Padme could easily feel the Jedi Master's urgency. Although not physically revealing her frazzled state, Unduli still gave off a tense air around that shouted that something had gone wrong...terribly wrong.

Forcing herself, Unduli met both of the two lovers' gazes. "Master Kenobi has been captured."

Before either women could react, Anakin suddenly grabbed Unduli by the front of her dress and picked her up roughly, her feet hanging in the air. "Where is he?" Anakin asked, his eyes flashing rage. He felt the anger warm his body. He felt its need for action. He felt its want for justice. Yet he didn't repel it nor did he embrace it and that what scared Unduli the most. Not his gaze, not his hands, not his battle-scarred look, but the fact that he was on the line between the Light and the Dark. "Where is Obi-Wan?"

"Anakin! Put her down!" Amidala, getting up from the couch, yelled at her lover. She could see that this man was not the Anakin she fell in love with, not the kind, gentle, caring, young man that she loved. And he proved her right for he did not even turn to acknowledge her. "Anakin!"

Like awakened from a dream, Anakin shook his head and lowered Luminara to the ground, all the while wearing a confused expression. He stepped back, holding his forehead, obviously trying to figure out what he had been doing. "I'm sorry, Master Unduli. I was just..." Anakin felt so stupid. He had lost control of his anger again and to top it off in front of a member of the Jedi Council.

"Worried about you're master," Luminara finished for him. "I understand, Skywalker. We all are." Although seemingly understanding of Anakin feelings, Luminara could not help but feel alarm for the young man. She could feel that the Chosen One was on edge between the Dark and Light sides. The others may not see it yet, but Luminara could, and she was frighten of the consequences that might be brought about if Anakin did turn. "If it wasn't for the Supreme Chancellor, Master Kenobi would have had a chance to get away, but, instead, he had been betrayed."

"Obi-Wan betrayed? How?" Padme asked, her worry seeping into her voice.

Anakin grimaced at hearing Padme's intoned worry. Was he not the one who had almost crossed the line between the Light and Dark. Wasn't he the Chosen One? Wasn't he her husband? So why was she worrying about Obi-Wan instead of him!

Luminara sighed, not at Amidala's questions but at the state of the Jedi. Were they so desperate as to betray one of their own? "The Supreme Chancellor didn't let you bring the clone troopers just to salute Master Kenobi. They were to make sure he wouldn't escape and therefore become imprisoned by the Jedi with no trial, no judge, and no jury."

Anakin was shock to hear of Palpatine's double-dealing, but he had no time to contemplate for he heard a loud thud behind him. Looking back quickly, Anakin saw that his beloved as sitting on the floor, her whole body stunned and shocked. "Padme!" Anakin cried out, worried.

Padme put a hand over her head, processing the information. "I'm fine, Anakin. I was just a little dizzy." Though the betrayal of Palpatine was shocking, it wasn't the real reason she had fell. Anakin didn't seem to even hear her words for he crouched and lifted her up. "Anakin!"

Slowly placing her on the couch, Anakin pampered Padme, "Are you alright? Do you need anything? Food? Water? I'll get water. No a pillow, no a blanket-"

"Anakin. Anakin!" Anakin stopped his babbling, looking incredibly embarrassed with himself. "I'm alright," Padme said, soothing the young man whom believed her words as mere bravado.

Unduli couldn't help but imagine herself in the loving couple's position. Her and Obi-Wan caring for one another as these two did. It was almost like a fantasy, or maybe it was at this rate.

Brushing such thoughts by shaking her head, Unduli came back to the matter at hand. It didn't matter if she fanaticized it, not now at least.

"I'm sorry to intervene in your moment," Unduli said, feeling a little sad herself for brushing away her fantasy, "but we need to talk."

-Smooth Transition-

Obi-Wan meditated in the prison room, enclosed by three walls and a plasma door, guarded by two, purple Senate troopers. Although to the naked eye seemingly at peace, Obi-Wan was far from it. The betrayal of the Supreme Chancellor wasn't surprising, being a politician, but for the Jedi to instigate his betrayal was beyond shocking. It showed Obi-Wan that the Jedi did not have the have enough respect for him to trust him anymore. Maybe that what surprised him the most. Yet, what really baffled him was the need of such a ruse to bring him here. Why deceive and lie to him?

But it did lead Kenobi to an unwelcoming thought. What about Aayla? Did she know about this beforehand?

Contemplating, Obi-Wan also thought of Unduli, but he already knew the answer. They both knew she was a stickler to the Jedi code, so he wasn't surprised at her lack of warning. It may have been callous of her but that was how she was. Yet, in contrast to her callous nature, her confession puzzled him. Was it all a lie to confuse him or was it the late truth?

Obi-Wan, hearing voices, was disturbed from his thoughts, "Ma'am, you are not allowed to see the prisoner."

"Out of the way, scraps," came the soft, but heated reply. Obi-Wan could just imagine the woman warning the two guards by flashing her razor sharp teeth.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. No one, not even the Jedi, are allowed to see the prisoner. And how did you get past the guar-?" The overly polite guard didn't finish and the next noise Obi-Wan heard was one body then a second fall to the ground with a muffled thump.

Walking in front of the plasma door, Beela sat down, leaning backwards while resting her right arm against her upright knee. "Hey, Kenobi," Beela said simply, her voice still soft but without the heat.

"Hello, Beela," Obi-Wan said as simply.

They sat there in silence, neither willing to make the first step. After two minutes, out of impatience, Beela slumped her shoulders, unused to drawn out silence. "I don't see why you are in here," Beela commented, breaking the ice between them. "I mean, even the bitch could break out of here, though keeping her legs closed is a different story." Her anger simmering, Beela had a hard time keeping her voice soft. Why was Obi-Wan doing this? The strong lived and the weak die, yet he is letting himself die, letting himself be killed by the weak. It was not right.

Obi-Wan grimaced at Beela, giving her a patronizing look for insulting Naarva. "I'm sure she could," Obi-Wan said, answering only the first part while the second was quite obvious to both of them.

Beela smirked and said, "Yes, of course she could." Obi-Wan didn't even need to the Force to sense that Beela was being sarcastic again. Why the two of them, Naarva and Beela, never get along was a mystery even the Force couldn't explain. Her smirk did not last long as she realized that the other guards would be back soon. She became solemn and asked softly, "What's the plan, Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan put a hand under his chin, pretending to think. "Well, sitting here seems like a good option," he said with a hint of a smile crawling across his face.

Beela, tired of playing games, rolled her eyes. "Kenobi, we can get out of here right now and no one could stop us." She motioned with her hand toward the cell's control console.

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan replied, baiting for Beela to continue.

Beela looked to her sides, already hearing the faint footsteps of other troopers and then quickly turned her attention back to the sitting ex-Jedi. "Let us leave this den of weaklings. Now."

Obi-Wan smiled at her fondly, confusing the Togruta, before shaking his head, and replying gently, "I will not leave, Beela. I owe the Jedi my life and have betrayed their trust and loyalty. I deserve the fate the Force has destined for me."

Beela could feel the restrained anger in her flare up. Obi-Wan acted as if he owed something to these weaklings. It was the damn honor they had instilled into him that caused him to be this way. Damn them. "Keno-" Beela didn't get to finish as the increasingly loud footsteps came closer to their position. "A hunter does not leave her prey behind," Beelam, her time up, finished instead as she got to her feet and bounded away with long strides akin to a graceful, lithe forest animal. In a few seconds, just like the wind, she was gone.

Moving quickly and quietly escaping the troops, Beela finally stopped running when she saw Naarva leaning against a nearby wall, obviously quite close to the cell but far enough so as to not arouse suspicion of her actions.

"Beast," Naarva, glancing at her with her purple eye, greeted coolly. "I'm assuming you failed."

Beela grimaced and gnashed her teeth, restraining herself from getting into another argument with the damn pink slut. "Why didn't you talk to him, then?" Beela asked, defending herself by changing the obvious subject, though she doubted the whore could do any better except by spreading her legs to bribe the guards to open the cell.

Naarva was quiet as her cheeks changed into a darker red. Beela chortled at Naarva's embarrassment. The hunter didn't know what ailed the slut, and she didn't care though it was amusing to see the bitch squirm. "I-I-I, I know who can," Naarva, still embarrassed by her abrasive actions with Obi-Wan, stuttered out at first then was able to gain control of herself once more. Feeling herself back in control, Naarva walked toward the direction of their 'help'.

Beela rolled her eyes. She didn't need help. She truly didn't. It was just... a hunter needed a plan B sometimes...yeah. She had a hard time convincing herself that.

-Smooth Transition-

Obi-Wan waited patiently, waiting for troopers to check on their buddies. However, surprisingly, when the troopers came they were not part of the Senate troops. They were the Sky Battalion's. The four of them were Cody's troopers. Planting alcohol on the bodies so it had seem that the two unconscious purple troopers had simply drunk themselves to sleep, probably will be severely punished, the four troopers made way for the last of their party, Cody.

"General," Cody hailed as he saluted in front of Obi-Wan while his four troopers went to guard the two doors in the hallway, wary of patrolling Senate troopers that may have heard Beela's 'entrance' or were coming to replace the two guards.

Obi-Wan smirked with a hint of sadness on his face. "Again, I am no general, Commander, just plain Obi-Wan."

Cody said nothing letting the silence between them stretch out to minutes as neither dared to move their gaze from one another.

When it seemed like a hour had passed, Cody finally spoke, "General, why did you abandon the Republic?" The trooper was curious, more than curious, to hear Obi-Wan's reasoning. He risked career and life just to talk to the ex-Jedi.

Obi-Wan smirked ruefully. "The Republic? Tell me, Cody, have you ever voted for a Senator?"

Cody blinked, surprised at the odd question. "Of course not, sir. That right is for the people of the Republic to decide." Cody was confused, more than confused. What did voting had anything to do with the current situation?

Obi-Wan's smirk seemed to grow even more regretful and, yet, retain a certain mocking nature. Was he mocking himself? Cody? Or maybe the Republic? "Cody, have you ever made a decision?"

Cody took a second to formulate his thoughts, the silence deafening his ears, then spoke hesitantly at first, trying to decipher the connection between his two questions and the circumstances at hand, "I...I have made **some** decisions, sir." Cody put a small emphasis on 'some'.

"But have **you** ever **made** one yourself, Cody?" Obi-Wan asked softly, empathy creeping into his voice. "Have you ever, just for one day, just do what you wanted to? To watch a sunset with your friends? To stare at the stars at night? To talk to the citizens you protect? To take a walk around the streets after dark? To be whoever you wanted to be?...To love?" Cody felt a sharp pain in the pit of his stomach with every question Obi-Wan asked about whether or not he had made a decision.

"Of course-"

"Don't lie to me, Cody," Kenobi told him, his voice steeled with gravity. "You were never very good at it."

Unflinching under Obi-Wan's piercing gaze, Cody squinted his eyes. "No, sir," Cody admitted, finally.

Suddenly, like a mountain being life off of his shoulders, Obi-Wan leaned back and smiled. It wasn't one filled with pleasure, though Cody did detect a hint of happiness, but with triumph mixed with regret. "Now you understand, Cody. In the end it doesn't matter if you fight and die for the safety of fat politicians. It doesn't matter if you gave up everything you were or could be. The only thing that matters..." Obi-Wan smirked, mockingly at himself. "No...I will let you find your own answer, Cody. An answer that I look forward to hearing someday."

His face devoid of emotion, Cody did not bother answering Obi-Wan. He understood the implications of 'someday'. Someday was a code. A simple code that meant only one thing- never.

And so the two of them waited there in silence until the patrolling guards finally came back.

As Cody walked away, he heard Obi-Wan murmur, "In another lifetime, Cody," so quietly that the trooper had thought it had been his own imagination. Yet, as he turned back, Obi-Wan only smiled and nodded his head. "May the Force be with you, Commander."

Cody just nodded in reply and walked off leaving Obi-Wan in silence once more.

-Smooth Transition-

Aayla sat alone in her chair among the Jedi Council meeting room, her tranquility stunning under such circumstances.

Holding onto the Force, Aayla already felt the presence of Mace Windu as he walked through the hallway and into the room. Aayla opened her eyes slowly, her gaze moving toward the Jedi Master. "Master Windu," she said, her voice calm and serene.

"Master Secura, I'm surprised to see you here," Windu answered back as he sat in his own chair across from Secura.

Aayla breathed, holding back all her emotions and finding the peace within her before asking her question, "Why did you betray us?"

Windu's eyebrow rose, confused at what he had done. "Betray? I haven't done anything to jeopardize the Jedi nor our ideals."

"Let us not play this game, Master Windu. You asked me to take on the hazardous mission of plotting with Jabba under the rumor that Obi-Wan **may** have been on Tatooine, then, when he was miraculously found, you asked me to seduce him so he would not try to escape, although he was willing to accept his punishment, and after that forcing the vote to a tie so that Master Yoda would have to make a heart-breaking decision." Aayla took a breath, reorganizing her thoughts. Like a man possessed with zeal, all of Windu's actions were flawed, risky, and dangerous which was very much unlike him. "That is not the Jedi way, Master Windu. The lying and scheming is more akin... to a Sith."

If looks could kill, Aayla would be disintegrated for Windu's hard gaze bore into her at the mention of his likeness to a Sith. "I have done all I can to preserve the Jedi Order and the Republic." How dare she think that he was anything close to a Sith! He gave his life for the Order! He gave everything for the Jedi! His loyalty was by far the strongest and unquestionable by anyone, anything, or any Jedi.

"By bringing in Obi-Wan, one of the greatest Jedi of our time? **And** the master of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One?"

Composed, Mace Windu was unfazed by the accusation, confident that he had done all this to preserve the Republic, but also sensing a dire feeling coming from Aayla. "Do not let your feelings cloud your judgment, Master Secura. Obi-Wan was a traitor and deserter to the Jedi and, most of all, the Republic."

Aayla bit her lip, confused. 'Most of all, the Republic'? Obi-Wan had left the Order which was clearly not part of the Republic, being their own entity of military power. He had never deserted nor betrayed the Republic. Also...it was the first time she had ever heard Windu put the two together as if they were one. And he said it as if they had always been the one and the same.

It unnerved the Twi'lek. Windu had always been a supporter of the Republic but not to this extent. It was like she was staring at a entirely different Mace Windu, and she didn't like what she saw.

Seeing Aayla's nervous look, Windu said gently, "I understand your feelings. It is hard to let go of someone whom you have recently fallen for. I understand. We may be Jedi but we still have emotions." For a second, Aayla thought Windu had turned back to normal, but she was wrong. "Yet, we are Jedi and the Republic. Forget the traitor and do not let his death hinder your duties. You are a Jedi. You are a general of the Republic. Do not fail it."

Holding back her silent question of whether Windu meant the Jedi or the Republic, Aayla watched as the Jedi Master left the room, seeing no reason to continue their conversation.

For a long while, Aayla stood there, crossing and holding her arms. What was happening? To her and to the Jedi? She wasn't suppose to feel anything toward Obi-Wan. She wasn't suppose to let her emotions cloud her judgment. Yet, she had lost herself to him. She had given herself to him in body and in soul. What was happening to her?

Things were not making any sense. Just like her, the Jedi were changing: Yoda was losing power and respect, Windu reporting to Palpatine, students coming to the Jedi from nowhere.

Also, there was no Council anymore. Somehow, slowly but surely, one-by-one the Jedi Masters succumb to Windu's will. It frightened Aayla. What was the Jedi becoming?

"Aayla," Kit Fisto said. So caught in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the Jedi Master come in. "Is everything all right."

Aayla shivered. "No. Everything is wrong. Very wrong." Needing some physical touch, Aayla hugged Fisto. Caught by surprise, it took Kit to hug her back warmly.

They stood there both lost in a sea of lies and deceit. In a storm of confusion and change. In a world where the Jedi were becoming engulfed. By what? Maybe the darkness and they had no Beacon to light. For they were Lost.

-Smooth Transition-

Obi-Wan ducked under the imploring hands as he escaped from his cell. Dodging the fingers, Obi-Wan made it past the two figures before running toward the lighted hallway.

He needed to go. He had to go.

He could hear his pursuers running after him, calling for him to stop. He couldn't and he wouldn't.

His ear feeling like a drum as the blood pulsed through his body again and again with increasing speed, Obi-Wan could see two troopers ahead of him, both armed with a blaster rifle.

"Stop," one yelled at him, holding up his rifle and taking aim at the convict.

Obi-Wan kept running forward, hoping to get past the two, but the steps behind him kept getting louder and louder. They were gaining ground with every passing step.

Obi-Wan used all his strength to propel himself forward, but the trooper, with uncanny aim, shot him full on in the chest with a stun round. Obi-Wan felt his strength give way as his world began to sink into darkness, the steps slowly fading out.

He could hear the voices of the two Jedi calling at him and their hands pulling him up.

No...no. He had to get away, but a mechanical hand and green hand prevented him. No...he had to go. He had to escape from these two.

-Smooth Transition-

It is not often one sees a Jedi hung for desertion. So for this ostentatious occasion, a large crowd of Senators waited under the cloudy sky that had plagued the planet ever since the delegations with Jabba. Hundreds of troopers waited in neat rows and columns, waiting for the demonstration to be done, none betraying a single emotion.

Standing next to the Supreme Chancellor on the balcony, Padme nervously opened and closed her hand again and again, wishing that Anakin would be with her right now, comforting her; however, he was with the other Jedi, guarding the Obi-Wan, below. Padme wasn't comforted that Obi-Wan's Twi'lek was only a couple of feet away from her. Amidala had only met Naarva's eye once, but she saw only a complete loathing toward the Senator and everyone else, except for Obi-Wan who lighted her eyes like fireworks.

Padme refocused herself at the event below her. For a futuristic socitety, the scaffold with a noose and blackened Senate trooper could be seen as a touch too medieval. Next to the trooper was Unduli who had the 'privilege' of overseeing the execution and was dressed in her usual black garments.

The female Senator only had a few more moments to think before Obi-Wan was escorted by a guard made up of four troopers. Although his hands cuffed and hundreds of eyes staring at him, Obi-Wan walked with a relaxed demeanor.

The entire Jedi council, besides Unduli, and Anakin were in front of the scaffold. Aayla, Padme noticed, was the only one who looked away from the walking ex-Jedi. Yet, Obi-Wan stared at them without ever flinching.

While Obi-Wan finally stopped in front of the Jedi, Mace Windu stepped forward, representing the Jedi. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you have been tried and found guilty in a court among peers. You are found guilty of the charges of desertion, inciting rebellion, inciting mass desertion, theft of Jedi tools, and traitorous actions. Thus being, we, the Jedi Council, sentence Obi-Wan the deserter to death." Mace Windu stepped back and let the troopers proceed though the Master Jedi was surprised at the vehemence that came from Obi-Wan's silent glare.

Like a king ascending his throne, Obi-Wan stepped onto the scaffold and surveyed the troopers and Senators who stared at him while the Senate trooper and Unduli placed the noose around his neck, tightening it.

To Amidala, Obi-Wan was not standing on a scaffold, ready to be executed. He was sitting on his throne, amused at the peasants before him. His back straight and gaze firm, Obi-Wan was more of a regal martyr than a traitorous deserter.

The Senator looked to Naarva who betrayed no emotion as the trooper on the scaffold stepped toward the lever and placed his hand on it.

The trooper waited for a moment then pulled back the lever.

The trapdoor opened under Obi-Wan, and he fell through. Obi-Wan did not struggle as his feet dangled a good half of a foot off the ground. His eyes never wavered as the last of his life seemed to drip out of him like a leaking pipe. He just stared at the Jedi around them. His dead eyes silently asking them, "Is this the best you can do?"

Padme couldn't watch and looked away. Her gaze wandered to Naarva who, instead of tears like Amidala expected, had beads of sweat going down her braintails.

It took a couple of minutes, but the Force surrounding was gone as was his life. Unduli stepped forward and checked for a pulse on Obi-Wan's neck, but there was none.

"He is dead," Unduli pronounced. The onlookers took the words in. After what seemed like hours, the Senators began to clap in satisfaction that justice had been served while the Jedi were devoid of emotion. Whether they were satisfied or felt the punishment was unjust, none could say. The troopers on the other hand were happy they had their helmets on, otherwise they would have betrayed their rage. This is how justice was done in the Republic. One had to follow everything the Republic says or if one went against it, they were executed like Obi-Wan.

Amidala, not clapping with the other Senators, noticed a small smile appear on Naarva's face.

Naarva smiled.

For the Jedi had lost a light. For they had lost something irreplaceable.

A Beacon Lost.

End

**Hey so this is a special message to all you readers out there who have read the whole story. Thank you all! I appreciate this. I consider this my first real fanfic because my other ones kinda sucked. Anyway, for those who are reading this last message of a Beacon Lost, know that there will be a sequel. Obi-Wan's plan still has not been uncovered. The truth of the Republic still hidden. And my popcorn still burnt...so is my bacon... Aah well. This is preceptormyth101, hoping you will read more of my stuff, signing out. R&R! **


End file.
